Collecting Shadows
by DayDreamerGirl4life
Summary: Lizzy Potter is back for her second year, and facing the same old problems, like her annoying older brother and his equally infuriating friends. Next in Shadows series, probably should read The First Shadows, first.
1. Hide and Seek

_Hello everybody, this is the next in my Shadows Series about Lizzy Potter_

_ I__f you havent read The first Shadows yet, you might want to read that first, otherwise the characters will be quite confusing!_

_Anyway, hope you enjoy this first chapter!_

**If you regognise them, I dont own them! Capeash!**

_

* * *

_

"1, 2, 3 Go!" Lizzy yelled, jumping into her brother`s room with a muggle water gun and spraying the four sleeping boys. Marlene ran in after her, soaking Sirius`s panicked face.

"Aghh!" Sirius yelled, crashing onto the floor.

"Help!" James yelled as Lizzy cornered him.

"Waa!" Peter wailed, totally confused,

"Lizzy, it's seven in the morning" Remus said calmly from his bed.

Lizzy turned to glare at him, "It was eleven at night!"

Marlene looked nervously at James who was going purple. "Retreat!" she yelled.

The two girls pegged it from the room, leaving utter chaos in their wake.

* * *

"They are going to kill us!" Marlene yelled as the girls ran down the quiet street.

"They will, if they catch us" Lizzy grinned as they turned the corner up a narrow lane.

"Lizzy there's four of them and two of us; of course they're going to catch us!" Marlene said hopelessly. "Anyway where are we going?"

Lizzy rolled her eyes at her friend "We are going to see my dear cousins, who will side with us!"

Marlene grinned "Oh is this the way to the twin's house!"

They rounded a bend and sure enough, "The only problem is if they aren't up!" Lizzy laughed as she knocked on the door.

A thin ginger man answered, and beamed at the sight of them. "Lizzy! And you must be Marlene" he said, enthusiastically shaking her hand.

"I didn't know you were coming down Arthur" Lizzy said, hugging him.

"Who is it dear?" a tired voice came from inside.

"Lizzy and Marlene" said Arthur, smiling widely and ushering them inside.

Lizzy walked confidently through the house into the Kitchen where her eldest cousin Molly sat feeding baby Charlie.

"Hello Lizzy" Molly said, yawning as she fed the last spoonful of food to little Charlie.

Lizzy walked over to her, Marlene following awkwardly.

"Hi, Hello Charlie! Do you remember me? Aunt Lizzy?" she said in a stupid voice.

Charlie looked up at his mother for reassurance as Marlene smiled at him shyly.

"LIZZY!" a voice yelled, as something small collided with her leg.

Lizzy picked up the small ginger boy "Hello Bill" she said, as he clambered onto her shoulders.

"Who she?" he asked, pointing at Marlene, who looked nervous.

"That's my friend Marlene, are you going to say hello?" Lizzy said, smiling at Molly and Arthur.

"Hello Marlene, Do you read stories?" he asked, as Lizzy put him down.

"Erm, yeah?" Marlene said, looking at Lizzy for help.

"Oh, good come on" he said, reaching up to grab her arm. As Marlene was led from the room by Bill, Lizzy turned to Molly.

"So how are you doing?" Lizzy asked her older cousin, they had never been very close because of the age difference. Still Lizzy had always wished they were, she would love an older sister.

"Just tired really" Molly yawned, before looking at Lizzy guiltily. "Erm, you wouldn't mind..."

* * *

"Whoa, look at the mini babysitters" Gideon teased as he sidled into his living room.

Marlene didn't look up from the story she was reading to Bill:

"And Wee Willykins kissed and huggled the hop-pitty pot and promised to always help the dollies and never to be an old grumpy-wumpkins again."

"The wizard and the hopping pot, really Bill" Fabien said scornfully as he sat next to Lizzy who was holding a sleeping Charlie.

"Shush, you'll wake him" Lizzy scolded.

"Ooo!" the twins said together.

Lizzy looked at Bill "They are so babyish aren't they!"

Bill giggled at this as Marlene put the book away before sitting down next to Gideon.

"So what brings you to our humble abode?" Fabien said in an eerie voice.

"Humble!" Marlene snorted.

Lizzy rolled her eyes at them "Epic hide and seek" she explained.

Gideon whistled softly, "What did you do?"

"Sprayed all four of them down this morning." Marlene said proudly.

"Water guns!" Fabien said, impressed.

"What water guns?" Bill asked curiously, sitting down by Lizzys legs.

"They shoot water...Oh here" Lizzy began, but then handed him her own water gun.

Bill played happily with it while the older children talked.

* * *

"So, do you two want to stay for Lunch?" Lizzys Aunt Arctua asked Lizzy and Marlene as they came into the kitchen to fetch some more drinks.

Marlene looked at Lizzy, "Erm..."

"That would be brilliant, if you don't mind" Lizzy said grinning.

"ELIZABETH POTTER WE KNOW YOURE IN THERE!" a voice thundered from outside.

"Got to go!" Lizzy said, before running from the room.

"What are we going to do?" Marlene said desperately.

Lizzy ran back into the sitting room "Guys you need to hide us!" she said urgently to the twins.

To her surprise, it was Molly who sprung up a mischievous glint in her eyes "Come on!" she said.

She pushed them both up the stairs, just as the door opened.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Lizzy heard Sirius`s voice shouting.

"Wow, what did you do?" Molly laughed as she opened the door to her old room.

"Woke them up at seven with a water gun!" Lizzy grinned as she pushed Marlene inside the room.

Molly laughed "Been there done that! In the wardrobe, go on!"

Lizzy and Marlene squashed into the wardrobe, both very cramped.

"Reckon we`ll get into Narnia?" Marlene joked.

"What's Narnia?" Lizzy whispered, straining her ears to hear where James is.

"Never mind" Marlene sighed, wriggling around to get some more room.

* * *

"Reckon they`ll have given up by now?" Marlene asked, as the girls trudged along the crowded beach having left the twins in the playground.

"Probably" Lizzy said, watching the cute muggle boys surfing.

"Shall we head back then?" Marlene said, then following Lizzys sightline. "Didn't think he`d be your type" she laughed.

Lizzy shook herself free, "What the dark haired one, why not?"

"Looks a bit like Regulus?" Marlene pointed out.

"Regulus is good looking" Lizzy admitted "I just don't see him like that."

"What about Remus?" Marlene pressed.

Lizzy whipped around to make sure there was nobody nearby, then whispered "Yeah that still hasn't gone away. It's been horrid, just coming downstairs and seeing their smiling at me"

Marlene smiled sympathetically "It will eventually go away, but are you sure...?"

"Quite sure!" Lizzy snapped over her.

"O.k." Marlene said her hands up.

Lizzy glared at her "Quit guilt tripping me!"

* * *

"Dam they're in the sitting room!" Lizzy whispered, her and Marlene where crouching under the kitchen window.

"Well, we could climb the drain pipes?" Marlene said, a mischievous smile forming.

Lizzy grinned "Brilliant, come on then!"

They crept round to the other side of the house, soon reaching the solid looking black tube.

"You first" Marlene said.

"Wimp" Lizzy teased, as she began to haul herself up the drainpipe.

She went quickly, making sure she didn't look down. She soon reached her balcony, neatly jumping onto it.

She quickly leaned over the edge "Come on, it's not far!"

Marlene nervously grabbed hold of the piping and began to climb.

She moved slowly, looking quite sick.

"Come on Marley! It's not too far" Lizzy encouraged.

"You have to be kidding me!" Fabien's voice came drifting up to the balcony.

Marlene lost her balance and fell

"Aghh!" she screamed.

Gideon managed to catch Marlene before she hit the floor.

"Whoa, got you!" he said.

Lizzy breathed a sigh of relief and turned towards her room "O.k. just come in the front door, I'll...JAMES POTTER I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

* * *

"Lizzy, you are allowed to come down for dinner."

Lizzy mother was standing in the door, looking disapproving and sympathetic at the same time.

Lizzy didn't move "I don't want any" she said sulkily.

Her room was still a complete mess, a mess she would now have to clear up even though James had made it with his stupid friends.

Dorea Potter sighed, "Fine, goodnight Elizabeth" she said sadly.

After she had left Lizzy moved of her bed to lock her door shut.

Then she observed the full extent of the chaos:

Her books spread all over the floor

Her bed stripped and covered with scrunched up clothes.

Her room trashed!

Just because of some harmless prank that had been provoked in the first place!

Lizzy could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She wiped them away fiercely with the sleeve of her T-shirt.

She forced herself to breathe normally, and ignoring the painful lump in her throat, rolled up her sleeves.

She had a lot of cleaning to do; she might as well start now.

* * *

Lizzy put the last dress into her wardrobe and looked around her room.

It was finally neat and normal again.

She sighed, it must be quite late but she wasn't tired.

Something glinted on her wooden desk; she moved over and picked it up.

It was a small lion.

Lizzy smiled, Regulus had cornered her on the train ride home:

"_Elle" Regulus poked his head round the compartment door._

_Lizzy smiled at him and stood up"See you" she said haphazardly walking out of the compartment. _

"_Hi" she said, walking slightly along so her friends couldn't eavesdrop. _

"_Hello, I just wanted to say goodbye and well give you this" He said, awkwardly handing her a small parcel._

"_Oh you shouldn't have, it's not my birthday for a week" she said, secretly thrilled he`d remembered. _

"_Well I won't be seeing you over the summer so..." he said. _

_Lizzy grinned and opened her present. It was a tiny little silver lion, with a tiny heart made of green stones on the side._

_Lizzy was speechless, "It's beautiful" she stuttered, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. _

_He was slightly pink when she released him. "Well Narcissa helped me..." he began._

_Lizzy grinned at him "Then she has excellent taste." _

_Regulus smiled back "Write to me, over the summer!"_

_Lizzy nodded "I will" she promised._

Lizzy put the lion down on her desk and sat down, and started rummaging for ink and parchment.

* * *

A knock sounded at the door, a familiar knock. Three short taps and one long one.

Lizzy stood up and unlocked the door; Marlene was standing there looking sheepish in her dressing down.

Lizzy smiled at her slightly "What time is it?"

"Eleven, can I come in?" Marlene asked nervously, glancing up the hallway.

Lizzy stepped aside, Marlene walked in looking around. "Oh, I thought it would be worse"

Lizzy snorted and sat sown on her bed, "I cleaned it up, what did you think I did for five hours!"

Marlene smiled slightly, perching next to Lizzy "If it cheers you up, James was still complaining about his nose at dinner."

Lizzy laughed "Did mother manage to get it straight?"

"Yeah, still Sirius`s respect for you has gone through the roof!" Marlene laughed

"God, I can so see Charlotte killing me when we get back to school!" Lizzy grimaced.

"Was she who you were writing to?" Marlene asked, looking at the half finished letter.

"No thought I ought to write to Regulus, I mean, I promised." Lizzy yawned.

"When do Millie and Edgar get back from Wales?" Marlene asked.

"Missing him are we?" Lizzy teased.

"Shut up!" Marlene blushed as Lizzy laughed at her.

Footsteps sounded outside; "If that's James with a bomb, I'm going to kill him" Lizzy hissed.

The footsteps paused outside her room.

Lizzy stood up and softly walked to her bedroom door.

She swung it open, there was nobody there. "James? James if dad knows you've nicked his invisibility cloak then you're dead."

When nobody answered she shut her door softly, before turning to Marlene

"Idiots" she muttered.

* * *

"Goodnight" Marlene said, snuggling into the bed.

The two girls were sleeping head to toe in Lizzys bed.

The result was a cramped but comfortable situation, it was certainly warmer!

"Night" Lizzy murmured into her pillow, letting her eyelids droop.


	2. Train Ride

_Hello and thank you for all your lovely reviews! New chapter so enjoy:_

"Do you want a smartie?" Marlene asked Lizzy, as the Potter`s car pulled out of the muggle service station.

"What are smarties?" Lizzy asked, eyeing the cardboard tube with trepidation.

"Muggle sweets, try one" Marlene insisted.

Lizzy took a pink sweet and nibbled on it cautiously. "Hey it's chocolate" she smiled.

James looked up from his quidditch magazine, "Hey Marley, give us one."

Marlene meekly handed over the tube, but Lizzy scowled at him "What's the magic word?"

James glared right back at her "Crucio" he suggested venomously.

Mr Potter nearly crashed the car.

"What did you just say!?" Mrs Potter said in a shocked voice, whipping round to look at her son.

"Merlin, I was only joking" James exclaimed, his hands up.

"Do you know what that spell does James?" Mr Potter said calmly.

"Dad" James said, glancing sideways to Lizzy and Marlene.

"That spell creates pain, unimaginable pain. People have been tortured into insanity with it!"

"Dear I..." Mrs Potter began, looking at the terrified Marlene.

"Using it can get you a one way ticket to..."

"All right dad! I get it!" James yelled.

The rest of the journey passed in silence.

* * *

"Crushing me" Lizzy gasped, as Millie threw herself at her.

"Sorry" Millie grinned, before turning to Marlene.

"Where's Edgar?" she asked, looking around.

"Aw, so sweet" Millie teased, patting Marlene on the head.

"Wow, how much did you grow?" Lizzy said, using her hand to measure.

"You're still taller!" Lizzy smiled "Aw Marley, forever doomed to be the smallest"

Marlene scowled at her, "Where's Lottie?"

"Hello!" Fabien grinned as he and Gideon came running over, dragging their trunks behind them.

"What!? No that's wrong" Gideon said, as he found himself looking up at Millie.

The girls laughed as the twins went pale.

"Least you`ve got a tan" Millie consoled them, looking around.

"Meh" Fabien mumbled, looking around "Where's Ed?"

"I swear he was right behind me" Millie said, shrugging.

"There you are?" Millie's mum exclaimed, coming over with Edgar.

"Likewise" Millie grinned, fake punching Edgar.

"Not you too" Gideon moaned, Edgar had also shot up over the summer.

"So did you all have a good summer?" Millie`s mum asked the collective children.

"It was awesome; Sun, Sea and Surf" Lizzy grinned.

"What about yours?" Marlene asked Edgar, who appeared not to hear her.

"Guys!" Charlotte appeared with her brother and a curly haired man, who had to be her father.

"Hey Lottie, Whoa!" Millie said gobsmacked.

Charlotte hadn't gotten much taller, but she had grown in other ways.

"That's not fair!" Marlene exclaimed, looking at Charlottes new assets.

"Aw, you`ll grow at some point" Lizzy teased.

* * *

"How about this one?" Charlotte asked, as the second years walked along the train corridor.

"Sure" Lizzy said, storing her bag in the overhead compartment.

The girls filed in but Edgar held the twins back, "Come on, let's have two separate compartments this time."

The twins shrugged and moved down the corridor, leaving the girls alone.

"What's wrong with Edgar?" Charlotte asked, as they all sat down.

"I don't know he's been acting a bit weird all summer" Millie confessed.

"Marley. What's wrong?" Lizzy asked Marlene was staring hopelessly at the floor.

"I think it might be me! I mean he didn't answer any of my letters over the summer." She said her eyes downcast, fiddling with her skirt.

Charlotte looked troubled, but Millie butted in "I think you`re just being paranoid, we were quite busy over the holidays!"

Lizzy didn't say anything but smiled sympathetically at Marlene and changed the subject. "So any holiday romances for you two?"

Millie rolled her eyes, but Charlotte sat bolt upright in her seat "Well there was this one..."

"One?!" Millie interrupted, causing Charlotte to poke her, very hard.

"Ow! That hurt Lottie." Millie moaned, pouting.

Charlotte ignored her "Anyway, his names Joseph and I met him in Spain on holiday..."

* * *

"So then I ran downstairs and attacked him!" Lizzy said.

"And broke his nose!" Marlene added.

Millie burst out laughing, while Charlotte grinned.

"You're holiday sounds fun at any rate!" Charlotte said, shaking her head.

"Sounds awesome! We have to do that to the boys this year!" Millie said enthusiastically.

"What wake the twins up to wish them a happy birthday?" Lizzy laughed at the thought.

Marlene and Charlotte smiled.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" the old lady who pushed the trolley asked.

They went up one at a time, Lizzys parents having given Marlene some money.

Lizzy went up last; "Erm, can I have two chocolate frogs and a packet of droobles gum please?"

As she was counting out her money a familiar hand waved her aside.

"I`ll get those" Regulus addressed the lady.

"You will not!" Lizzy said affronted, handing over her money.

Regulus frowned, and then grinned as he snatched the sweets before Lizzy could pick them up.

"Give them back" Lizzy grinned and made a half hearted grab for them.

"No" he said, flaunting his own summer growth spurt by dangling them over her head.

Lizzy rearranged her face into a childlike pout. "Pretty please" she begged her blue eyes wide.

Snorts of laughter from her own compartment told Lizzy her friends weren't best impressed with this tactic.

Still it appeared to work "There you go then" Regulus passed her the sweets and patted her on the head before walking off.

Lizzy, still grinning, went and sat down.

"That was so sweet!" Charlotte exclaimed, looking round for support.

"Pretty sickening" Millie nodded.

Marlene just smiled.

"Guys, just leave it. We are just friends" Lizzy assured them.

"Boys and Girls can't be just friends!" Charlotte insisted.

Lizzy raised her eyebrows "So which twin are you hooking up with?" she asked sweetly.

Millie and Marlene snorted at this, but Charlotte remained unfazed.

"You`ll see" she said imperiously.

Lizzy snorted "Yeah right." Lizzy tore into one of her chocolate frogs.

"What the...Oh for the love of Morgan le Fay!" she exclaimed, pulling out a gold galleon from the wrappings.

* * *

Lizzy sighed and tapped twice on the wooden compartment doors.

"Enter!" a voice called and Lizzy stepped into the Second year Slytherin compartment.

They all looked quite surprised to see her, but Lizzy didn't let that faze her "Regulus I believe these are yours" she smiled sweetly, holding up several coins.

Regulus looked affronted, his peers amused. "As I recall I offered to pay!" he said smiling.

Lizzy smiled wider "And as I recall it, I declined your offer." She said sweetly.

"I insisted!"

"And I otherwise!"

"I thought it a friendly gesture!"

"And I found it insulting!"

They stared at each other, neither backing down.

Eventually Lizzy broke "Come on this is a stupid argument, just take it back!"

Regulus raised his eyebrows "No" he said simply.

"For...Fine when's Sirius`s birthday?" Lizzy asked, a mischievous smile forming.

"Why?" Regulus asked cautiously.

"Because I'm going to use this money to buy him a present and say it's from you!" Lizzy grinned.

"You wouldn't" he said, studying her faith.

Lizzy`s grin widened "Are you willing to risk it?"

He stared at her shrewdly "Fine" he muttered holding out his hand.

"Thank you" she muttered with a slight smile, amongst the sniggers of the Slytherin's.

* * *

"There you are!" Millie yelled as she spotted Edgar and the twins.

"Hello ladies" Gideon said turning round and grinning, the other two slowing down.

The girls pushed their way through the crowd toward the boys; Marlene smiled and took Edgars hand in her own.

Lizzy noticed that Edgar looked slightly uncomfortable, but didn't say anything.

"So erm... What do we do?" Charlotte asked, looking around for Sarah or another prefect.

"Well everyone seems to be moving this way" Millie said decisively, moving her way down the platform.

Lizzy found she was next to Fabien, looking around she whispered "So what's up with Edgar?"

Fabien looked at her shocked "What makes you think there is something wrong?" he demanded.

"He was acting really weird" Lizzy defended "Anyway, more importantly Marley thinks..."

She broke off as she spotted several carriages moving in the distance on their own.

* * *

"Hurry up!" Millie moaned as the sorting dragged on.

"Stop moaning" Fabien muttered, as someone's stomach growled.

"Reckon we ever looked that small?" Lizzy asked Marlene, looking at the terrified first years.

"Marley still looks that small!" Gideon said, to general amusement.

Marlene stuck her tongue out at him and turned back to the sorting hat.

"Leave her alone" Lizzy said absentmindedly "Hey look Semp`s gone!".

"The curse is real!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"So who's the new teacher then?" Edgar said, straining his head to get a better view.

"Must be that one then" Marlene exclaimed, pointing to a middle aged woman with a loose plait and a motherly expression.

"Looks a bit old" Gideon muttered.

"Bet she's younger than Dumbledore" Charlotte snorted.

"Maybe she's Dumbledore's secret daughter" Millie laughed.

"With Professor McGonagall!" Lizzy exclaimed.

His sent Marlene into such a giggling fit that she had to be taken out of the hall by a red faced Charlotte.

* * *

"New year" Charlotte said apathetically, lying on her four poster bed.

Lizzy snorted "Quick on the update aren't we?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes as the other girls climbed into bed.

"Goodnight" Marlene said sleepily.

"What! We can't go to bed yet!" Millie exclaimed.

"Yeah, come on Marley." Charlotte said sitting up.

"Fine, what do you want to talk about?" Lizzy asked.

"Boys!" Charlotte said eagerly.

Lizzy rolled her eyes "Fine, Marley you have a boyfriend!"

Marlene went quite pink "I, erm. Let's talk about..."

Charlotte glanced at Lizzy for support then got up "Marley, are you o.k.?"

Marlene bit her lip "I'm fine, so how about that thing with Regulus earlier."

Millie took up the new subject gladly "Yeah, that was a very boyfriend-girlfriend argument Lizzy!"

Lizzy sighed loudly "New year, same problems" she muttered.

* * *

_So please review and tell me what you think! Opinions, Ideas and Random rubbish all welcome!_

* * *


	3. Timetables

_So new chapter up, again!_

_Tell me what you think!_

"I'm really not used to this!" Millie moaned as the girls trudged down the girls stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

"I know you get to lie in all summer, and then wham!" Charlotte groaned.

Marlene glared at Lizzy, who looked a lot less tired than her dormates. "You might have got to lie in!"

Lizzy shrugged "What's the point of a holiday if you sleep it away?" she challenged.

Millie nodded "I see your point but, half seven come on!"

Lizzy rolled her eyes as they reached the common room.

"Finally!" Gideon moaned getting up from the chair he had been sitting in.

"Morning Edgar" Marlene said cheerfully dragging her boyfriend to his feet.

"Erm, yeah hi" he muttered pulling away and turning to his sister.

Marlene looked at Lizzy desperately; Lizzy frowned at the back of Edgars head then pulled Marlene towards the portrait hole.

* * *

"Merlin! Have you seen Mondays?" Fabien exclaimed, as the second years examined their new timetables in the Great Hall.

Millie looked equally outraged "Double potions-with the Slytherin's!"

Lizzy rolled her eyes "More lessons with the Hufflepuffs this year, did we have anything with them last year?"

Edgar spoke through a mouthful of bacon "Astronomy"

"One hour a week, still less of those snobby Ravenclaws" Charlotte smiled.

Gideon nodded "Good point Lottie, still Slytherin's!"

"Honestly, they aren't that bad!" Lizzy said, buttering some more toast.

The rest of the second years snorted.

"Well not all of them" Lizzy clarified.

"Not all of what?" Remus Lupin asked, as he sat down next to Marlene.

"Doesn't matter" said all the second years in unison.

James plopped himself next to Lizzy and promptly turned his back on her to talk to Sirius.

Lizzy glanced around and caught Regulus`s eye from across the hall.

She rolled her eyes at him, indicating to James.

He smiled sympathetically at her and pointed at Sirius. He mimicked zipping his mouth across and then mouthed "All summer."

Lizzy responded "No way"

He raised his eyebrows and nodded "I know"

Lizzy grinned and tried to mime "potions next"

He suddenly looked panicked and started running his hand along his throat.

Lizzy was utterly confused "I don't want you dead" she said out loud.

"Hem hem" a voice came from next to her.

Lizzy turned to her friends, who were all trying very hard not to laugh, "So did anybody catch that..."

James literally spun her round on the bench "What was that?"

Lizzy couldn't resist. "An attempt to start a conversation" she said, very slowly.

James glared at her, though she noticed that Sirius looked more concerned than angry.

"You told me you weren't dating him!" James growled.

This struck a chord with Lizzy "For the love of Morgan le Fay! Just because you are so socially inept that you can't possibly make friends with a member of the opposite sex, that doesn't mean others can't!"

James stared at her open mouthed, Lizzy felt herself going scarlet.

"Honestly James, just leave me alone!" she said quietly, before turning to her friends.

* * *

"Now now second years, quieten down!" Professor Slughorn said as they all filed into the classroom, scrambling for good seats.

Millie was left on her own "Oh come on, I'm not that bad" she yelled at her dormates, who had settled down at the back.

"Fine" Lizzy conceded, moving her feet "But can you blow up Marlene's hair next time!"

Marlene kicked her under the table as Millie sat down.

"Right, yes Bubbles sit down there..." Professor Slughorn began.

Lizzy leaned across to Charlotte "You`d think he`d remember her name, I mean she's blown up his classroom how many times!"

Charlotte snickered and the other two looked round "What?" Millie asked eagerly.

"Doesn't matter" Lizzy said, grinning and turning back to Professor Slughorn, who was writing instructions on the blackboard.

"Today class you will attempt a swelling solution in pairs, now this is more difficult than anything you have attempted so far students, so I advise you to be careful." Professor Slughorn said puffing out his chest slightly.

The girls looked around desperately Marlene and Charlotte jumped together, leaving Lizzy with Millie.

"I'm not cursed!" Millie complained as they went to collect their ingredients.

Lizzy looked at her, unconvinced "O.k. well if you could not explode anything today, that would be brilliant."

* * *

"It says turn counter clockwise until the potion goes a pale shade of violet." Millie said in a bored voice.

Lizzy started to turn, and the potion bubbled ominously. "Is it supposed to do that?" she asked urgently.

Millie slumped on the desk "Who cares?" she mumbled.

Lizzy glared at her, and picked up the book "Its o.k., it just means that it's time to add the roots."

Lizzy reached over and poured the symmetrically cut roots into the cauldron, causing it to whirl appreciatively.

"Nicely done Miss Potter" Professor Slughorn said, suddenly appearing behind them. "Miss Bubbles, what are you doing?" he asked, obviously concerned at Millie`s lack of movement.

* * *

"Full marks!" Charlotte moaned at Lizzy as they entered the Great Hall together.

"Fluked I expect" Gideon said, patting his cousin on the head.

Lizzy shrugged "Probably" she admitted, as they all sat down.

"Hey I'm not complaining" Millie said, piling her plate with mashed potato.

Edgar snorted "Of course you`re not! Did you do anything in that lesson?"

"She did read from the textbook" Marlene said with a small smile at Edgar, who went pink and looked away from her.

"That's it!" Lizzy threw down her cutlery and fixed Edgar with an icy glare.

"Lizzy please don't" Marlene began.

"What is the matter with you?" Charlotte pressed, ignoring Millie's kick.

Edgar looked very uncomfortable "I..."

"Guys!" the twins said, getting in between a steadily reddening Lizzy and a nervous looking Edgar.

"ENOUGH!" Millie yelled, causing several people to turn round and stare at them.

"You" she pointed at Lizzy "Sit down and you" she pointed at Edgar "talk to her!"She said pointing at Marlene.

Edgar was red, but Marlene looked determined and dragged him away and out of the hall.

"You just had to stir it didn't you!" Fabien hissed glaring at Lizzy.

"Stir it! It's a time bomb! If he`d treated me..." Lizzy spluttered.

"Lizzy!" Millie snapped "A bomb interesting metaphor! I mean what the hell will we do now, you stupid..."

"Don't you have a go at her?" Charlotte stormed. "Its you're stupid brothers fault, not Lizzy`s!"

Millie went purple "You really want to blame someone Charlotte, well then..."

"Millie!" Gideon intervened between the two furious girls.

"Charlotte, let's go and find Marlene" Lizzy said coldly, before stalking out of the Hall.

* * *

"Elle, can I have a word?" Regulus Black walked briskly up the corridor towards the three girls sitting together in an alcove.

"I'm a little busy right now Regulus" Lizzy said, not looking at him. Instead she was focusing, along with Charlotte, on the sobbing Marlene.

Regulus stepped slightly back at the sight of Marlene, his nose wrinkling in disgust. "What's wrong with her?"

Lizzy wanted to hit him "She is upset" she said bluntly, finally turning to him and standing up. "So could you go away, please?"

Regulus looked affronted "I beg..." He shut up at the expression on Lizzy`s face.

"Just, please not now" Lizzy begged.

Regulus`s face was blank, he nodded once and turned and walked back up the corridor.

Lizzy turned back to her friend "Marley?" she asked cautiously.

"I'm sorry. You can go. With him. I just..." Marlene sobbed thickly into Charlottes shoulder.

"Don't be stupid" Lizzy exclaimed, perching in the alcove again and throwing her arm around her friend.

Charlotte looked at her, and her expression said exactly what Lizzy was thinking "I'm going to kill him."

Lizzy sighed and surreptitiously checked her watch, ten minutes.

* * *

"Good afternoon Professor McGonagall, sorry that... " Lizzy began brightly, faltering at the expression on Professor McGonagall`s face.

"You are ten minutes late Miss Potter, I trust you and your friends have a sufficient explanation?" Professor McGonagall said coldly, eyeing each girl in turn.

Marlene stepped behind Charlotte slightly as Charlotte stuttered "I, erm, Professor McGonagall"

Lizzy saw Millie whisper something in Fabien's ear.

Lizzy frowned at them and turned to Professor McGonagall "I'm sorry Professor McGonagall, we were, preoccupied and lost track of time"

Professor McGonagall looked at her imperiously "This year I have introduced a seating plan, Miss McKinnon you sit next to Mr Prewett. Miss McMillan you can sit with Miss Black and Miss Potter you can sit next to Mr Black."

Lizzy sat down, at smiled at Regulus who didn't meet her eyes.

"We are still going to be working on Animal transfiguration. Today I will give you a beetle and you will attempt to turn it into a button. The incantation we will be using today is Scarabino, repeat after me..."

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" Lizzy asked a sullen Regulus, as she tried to catch her beetle.

"I don't know" he said sarcastically, pointing his wand at his own beetle "Scarabino"

Nothing happened, and Regulus sat back in his chair sulkily. That adorable child-like pout appeared on his sulky face.

Adorable? What was she thinking?

"Seriously, I'm not a mind reader here!" Lizzy exclaimed, prodding him gently.

He turned to look at her "I thought we were friends" he said accusingly.

Lizzy didn't follow "We are friends!"

"Then how come you ignored me earlier!" Regulus accused, his face flushing slightly.

Lizzy was outraged "I didn't ignore you! Marlene needed me!"

Regulus snorted "Great, I'm less important than some mud blood!"

Lizzy blanched, Regulus seemed to realise what he`d said "I didn't..."

Lizzy just turned away from him, had he really just said that?

"I didn't mean it like that; I mean she's your friend so she must be better than that" Regulus was still talking.

Lizzy ignored him, her heart pounding. "Professor McGonagall, I feeling ill. May I go to the Hospital Wing?"

* * *

"So then he said that there was somebody else and, that he didn't want to pretend anymore." Marlene finished, glumly staring at her bed spread.

The three of them were sitting in their dormitory, having passed Millie sitting with the boys when they had entered the common room.

There was an awkward silence for a minute then Lizzy spoke "What a..."

At that moment Millie entered the room, everybody looked at her to act.

"What's up?" Millie smiled round at them, before her eyes landed on Marlene.

"Look Marley, I'm sorry about what Edgar did but..."

"BUT! There is no but about it" Charlotte shouted, startling everyone.

"Lottie..." Lizzy began weakly, looking from Marlene trembling bottom lip to Millie darkening cheeks.

"I beg your pardon!" Millie said slowly, her body tensing.

"You, you traitor! Marlene's your friend!" Charlotte hissed.

"AND EDGARS MY BROTHER!" Millie screamed at her.

Marlene exchanged a hopeless glance with Lizzy as Charlotte jumped up;

"You know what Amelia, why don't you go and sleep in the boys dormitory. I mean you act like one, and you look like one!" Charlotte shouted.

Millis face changed, it went from furious to malicious.

"Marley, did Edgar mention who the other person was?" Millie smiled evilly.

Lizzy saw where this was going in a second "Millie, don't be so cruel!"

She spun towards her "That's rich coming from the Slytherin wanabe!"

Marlene looked shocked "Who?" she asked simply.

Millie pointed "Well dear Lottie of course, wasn't it obvious!" she said manically.

"You!" Charlotte was lost for words.

"Could it possibly be, Charlotte lost for words! No it can't be?" Millie mocked.

"Leave!" Lizzy said forcibly, from Marlene's bed.

Marlene had silent tears flowing down her cheeks and couldn't look at any of her so called friends.

Millie's maliciousness melted away at the expression on her face "Marley?"

"Leave!" Lizzy repeated, her cold blue eyes fixed on Millie.

"Lizzy..." Millie began.

A small but audible sob from Marlene cut her off.

Millie bit her lip and left the room, Lizzy briefly wondered if she really would sleep in the boy's dormitory.

"Marlene? Marley you know I would..." Charlotte began.

"Stay away from me!" Marlene yelled before breaking down completely and pulling her curtains together.

"Lottie, please just go to bed" Lizzy said in a tired voice, climbing into her own bed.

She closed her eyes and gladly drifted away from her earthbound problems.

* * *

_Go on, you know you want to review!_

_As Mrs Figg would say "The cats among the pixies now!"_

* * *


	4. Ring

_Hello, I know its been a while but an extra long chapter (So hoping for an extra long review)_

"Oh! So you're talking to me now" James huffed, as Lizzy and Marlene sat down next to him and his friends early on Tuesday morning.

Lizzy opened her mouth to snap back but Marlene spoke first;

"Just don't" she said in a sad dejected voice.

James looked shocked at Marlene's state, her eyes were red and her hair dishevelled as they had both snuck out of the dormitory before Charlotte woke up. Millie hadn't come back, and her bed hadn't been slept in.

"Marlene are you alright?" James asked, Lizzy actually biting her tongue to stop herself retorting.

"No, not really" Marlene answered dryly, making Lizzy smirk.

James glared at Lizzy "You're a bad influence on her!" he said, half jokingly.

Lizzy snorted "Yeah, that's not patronising."

Sirius leaned forward "So erm, what happened and why are you sitting with us"

Lizzy looked at Marlene, who shook her head. "We are sitting with you because you are great Millie repellents!" Lizzy replied, smiling at Sirius sweetly.

Marlene looked impressed "You are such a schemer!" she laughed.

Lizzy put her hands together in a mock prayer "Who me?"

James laughed "Yes you! Remember that time you stole my broomstick and gave it to the church jumble sale!"

Sirius laughed "You really did that?"

"Of course I did, it only fetched 20p" Lizzy said tauntingly.

When Remus raised his eyebrows James glared at him "It was a muggle jumble sale!"

Remus winked at Lizzy, whose insides swirled uncomfortably "I didn't say anything!"

* * *

"Where is everyone?" Marlene asked, as Lizzy leaned against the wall outside their charms classroom.

"You know that we are ten minutes early right?" Lizzy said raising her eyebrows.

"Oh sorry, I just..." Marlene trailed of, going pink.

"Saw Millie and the boys coming and bolted." Lizzy finished.

"What am I going to do?" Marlene asked desperately.

Lizzy felt uncomfortable, she wasn't very good at this. All this was sort of her fault in the first place for pushing them together. But how was she supposed to know Edgar had a crush on Charlotte!

"Well" Lizzy began awkwardly "I think you need to talk to Charlotte, I mean it wasn't her fault really. She doesn't even like him! I mean she sided with you, loudly!"

Marlene nodded slowly "You're right, last night I wasn't thinking straight. I'll talk to her in Charms."

Lizzy bit her lip, steeling herself "I don't think anyone was thinking straight last night..."

"That doesn't excuse her!" Marlene snapped, burning a hole in the wall.

"Obviously but... do you really want to lose Millie as a friend?" Lizzy prodded gently.

Marlene continued to glare at the wall, not answering.

Lizzy sighed and turned to see two Hufflepuff boys rounding the corner.

"So you have to keep their mouths clamped or... Oh hello." The blonde one said in an Australian accent, smiling at them.

His friend smiled slightly less enthusiastically, his eyes wary.

"Hi" Lizzy said smiling back at the blonde boy; she did recognise him but had never spoken to either of them.

"I'm Newt Scamander and this is William Abbot" the blonde boy said jovially extending a hand to Marlene, which she shook shyly.

William, who wore rectangular glasses, continued to watch Lizzy. "You're James Potter's sister!" he said accusingly.

Lizzy rolled her eyes at Marlene and held her hands up. "Guilty, though on most charges I plead youth. As I wasn't at Hogwarts for all of his pranks!"

William looked slightly abashed and Newt looked appalled at his friend. "I'm sorry about that" he said glowering at his friend.

Lizzy grinned at them "Don't worry about it, I'm Lizzy and this is Marlene. Any way looks like we are going to have a lot more lessons together this year!"

William smiled slightly "Thank Merlin! Last year all we got were Slytherin's and those snobby Ravenclaws and our housemates aren't exactly a bundle of laughs either!"

Marlene and Lizzy laughed at this, causing him to blush slightly.

Newt grinned "You lot seemed a lot more fun!"

Lizzy grinned at this "Good, all houses must have their stereotypes" she adopted a regal pose "Let we lions be seen as a laugh by the rest of the school!"

The boys laughed and Marlene smiled "Shame we`re all seen as idiots then!"

* * *

Lizzy relapsed into an innocent expression, putting her hands together "Wonder how that got round?"

* * *

"You know, actually Newt`s kind of cute." Charlotte said, scrumptiously leaning to the right to get a better view of his blonde head.

The three of them were sitting together in Charms.

"Who isn't?" Lizzy said sarcastically, grinning at Marlene.

"Honestly, I'm not that bad" Charlotte insisted.

Lizzy waited for the usual snort, but it never came.

Well it wouldn't, she thought, Millie's sitting on the other side of the classroom with her brother.

Lizzy wondered if anyone else had noticed the absence.

A piece of paper hit her on the head "Oh, so sorry" Rita Skeeter said unconvincingly, as her cronies laughed.

"I bet you are!" Charlotte muttered, turning round to glare at the blonde.

"What's wrong McMillan, haven't you snogged anyone in the last ten seconds?" Rita's on-of boyfriend Adam Corner sneered.

Charlotte went red and glared at the annoying gang.

Lizzy wasn't in the mood to put up with these idiots. "Don't worry Lottie; he's just jealous that you're more popular with the boys than he is!"

Charlotte and Marlene burst out laughing and Lizzy could have sworn she heard a snigger from across the classroom.

* * *

"Wow, so you're from Australia?" Charlotte gushed.

Lizzy, Marlene and Charlotte had been joined by Newt and William in the shady spot outside the Herbolgy greenhouses.

"Yep, my mom's English though, so she wanted me to come to Hogwarts" Newt grinned, he did that a lot, Lizzy noted as she leaned against the rough wall.

William was staring out towards the lake, Marlene listening half heartedly to Newt recounting how much he missed his pet Krup.

"What are Krupp's?" Marlene asked Lizzy in an undertone.

Before Lizzy had a chance to answer William spoke "They are small creatures that look exactly like muggle terriers, except they have forked tails."

"Really" Marlene said, Lizzy was also interested.

"Oh yeah, still Newty`s the expert, his family's big on magical creatures! He can't wait for third year" William smiled.

"Why?" Marlene asked, looking a bit like Charlotte in the way her head tilted.

Lizzy rolled her eyes at the pair of them, and checked her watch. Talk about being the spare ingredient in the potion!

* * *

"Right now put on your earmuffs!" Professor Heatherwood said loudly.

Lizzy securely fastened them over her ears, noticing that Charlottes were a little loose.

"You're earmuffs!" she mouthed, to no avail as Charlotte was too busy staring at Newt.

"Charlotte you're earmuffs, oh never mind you'll find out" Lizzy said rolling her eyes, turning back to Professor Heatherwood.

Marlene looked at her nervously as they gripped they're mandrakes firmly.

Lizzy yanked hers up smoothly, marvelling at how heavy it was.

Charlotte fell to the floor, her face blank.

Lizzy caught Marlene's eyes and smiled grimly as Professor Heatherwood came running over.

* * *

"Of course it would be Charlotte!" laughed Lizzy, as she and Marlene walked along the sixth floor corridor on their way to lunch.

"Shame really, still she wouldn't have liked the lesson" Marlene said fairly, as they turned up the corridor onto the moving stairs.

"Still she missed prime flirting time; honestly did you see her at break. It was like she honed in on him, I was half expecting her to jump on him!" Lizzy laughed.

"Well that's just Lottie isn't it" Marlene said fondly.

Lizzy did smile, but looked worried.

"What?" Marlene asked, slowing down slightly.

"It's just..." Lizzy began cautiously.

Marlene sighed "Yes I noticed earlier, but she was just so...!"

"I know but I miss her, you know me I can't be uncomfortable with something!" Lizzy said quietly.

Marlene, in typical diplomatic fashion, decided to change the subject "So what happened with Regulus yesterday?"

Lizzy inwardly groaned, she thought she`d got away with that!

"He just said something..." she muttered as they entered the Great Hall.

"What did he say?" Marlene demanded as they both sat down next to a bunch of gossiping third years.

"You don't want to know" Lizzy warned, helping herself to casserole.

Marlene raised her eyebrows "Then why am I asking?"

Lizzy sighed "He called you a mud blood!"

Marlene didn't say anything for a minute then;

"In what context?" she asked calmly.

"What!?" Lizzy said, perplexed.

"Well, the way Sirius talks about his family, I get the feeling that they are that type of people." Marlene explained.

"So, Sirius doesn't go around calling people mud bloods!" Lizzy said, raising her eyebrows.

"Bet he used to!" Marlene exclaimed.

Lizzy glared at her, "You go and ask him then, bet Sirius will love that!"

"You bet I'll love what?" Sirius said, grinning in an annoyingly charming way, just like his brother.

"Fine, I'll make up with him! Just because Charlotte isn't here doesn't mean you have to pick up where she left off!" Lizzy growled, ignoring Sirius.

"You and Charlotte made up then!" James said cheerfully.

"Where is Charlotte anyway?" Remus asked pleasantly, helping himself to food.

"She neglected her earmuffs" Lizzy said simply, desperately trying to ignore her quickening heartbeat.

* * *

Lizzy walked into the Transfiguration classroom to find Regulus handing out the beetles as slowly as he possibly could.

She moved over to their desk, and in front of her seat found a delicately written note atop a small silver parcel.

Lizzy took a deep breath and tried to ignore the urge to slap him round the head. Honestly she wasn't a little five year old to be bribed with sweets!

She picked up the note and read the neat elegant writing:

_**Elizabeth **_

_**I am truly sorry for, it just slipped out. You know I would never talk about one of your friends like that! Please consider the present a token of my remorse and forgive me!**_

_**R.A.B**_

Lizzy sighed and folded the note neatly inside her transfiguration notes and waited for the coward to sit down.

He passed her a beetle without meeting her eyes, then sat down and edged his chair away from her.

"Coward" she muttered under her breath before turning on him.

He looked at her; looking truly terrified "I really am sorry" he whispered quietly, his brown eyes boring into Lizzy.

"I know" she said with a small smile.

His face flooded with relief "I was tired, won't happen again!" he assured.

Lizzy tried to ignore the fact that he obviously thought of the word mud blood as if it as a bad habit, not a bullying stereotype.

Regulus noticed that she hadn't unwrapped his gift "That's for you" he said smiling.

"Its fine" Lizzy said, through gritted teeth.

Regulus`s eyes narrowed "I insist!"

"I couldn't possibly"

"Why ever not?"

"There no situation to merit it"

"Think of it, as a back to school present!"

"This is ridiculous"

"Well then open your present!"

"Am I interrupting something?" Professor McGonagall asked, making them both whip round.

"No Professor McGonagall" Regulus said, going red and slipping the parcel into his bag.

* * *

"Wait, so I rushed my dinner and ran all the way up here so that you don't have to open a present!" Marlene said incredulously.

The two girls were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, which was almost empty as everyone else was still at dinner.

Lizzy sat back in her chair, watching the fire crackle; "Pretty much" she said contentedly.

"You're insane" Marlene stated, shaking her head.

"It's the principle of the matter, he can't just buy me stuff for no reason it's embarrassing!" Lizzy retorted, going slightly pink.

"Why? It's a bit strange for friends to do that but are you really complaining? That thing on the train was really sweet, I mean I was Edgar's girlfriend and he`d never has..."

"Yeah but we shouldn't be that sort of sweet! We. Are. Friends" Lizzy growled.

"Well if you and he know that, then what's the problem?" Marlene said smirking.

Lizzy opened her mouth, and then closed it again.

Regulus did know they were just friends?

He didn't want more, did he?

Did she want more?

"ELIZABETH MOLLY POTTER" a voice shouted, breaking her train of thought.

Charlotte came running over, brandishing that dam silver parcel in her hand.

"You have to be kidding" Lizzy said, eyeing Charlotte warily.

"This is ridiculous!" Marlene said smiling as Charlotte steamed towards them.

"Guess who I saw on the way back from the hospital wing?" Charlotte said smugly.

Lizzy rolled her eyes "Morgan le Fay?"

Charlotte frowned "So the guy likes to spoil you, big deal. Wish I had a boyfriend like that!"

Lizzy glared at her "He. Is. not .my .boyfriend"

"Glad to hear it, who are we talking about?" James asked brightly as the rest of his friends walked over.

Lizzy went very pink and continued to glare at Charlotte. "Nobody!" she growled.

Charlotte glanced at James and Sirius, then back at Lizzy, an evil smile forming on her face.

"Open it" she said simply, extending the parcel. Lizzy noticed there was a new note stuck to it.

"What is it?" Remus asked mildly, Lizzy cringing inwardly.

"We don't know, because Lizzy is refusing to open it" Marlene said, with a small apologetic smile.

"Why?" James said incredulously, while Sirius snatched it from Charlotte.

"My turn. What does that mean?" Sirius asked, looking round for help.

Lizzy was wondering how bad Azkaban really was when Remus saved her.

"Sirius, give it back!" he said, in an authoritarian way.

"Don't be such a spoilsport!" Sirius moaned, but he did hand over the parcel.

Remus handed it to Lizzy, who really just wanted to sink into the ground.

How pathetic must she look right now!

"Thank you" she mumbled, taking it and putting it into her pocket and running upstairs.

* * *

"Oh no you don't! You are going to open that thing if I have to learn the imperious curse!" Charlotte said fiercely, grabbing Lizzy`s arm before she.

Lizzy glared at her "Fine!" She said on a sudden inspiration. "I`ll open it, but if it's something normal then you have to shut up about me and him!" She continued.

"Deal" Charlotte said confidently and they shook on it, Lizzy silently praying Narcissa Black hadn't gone over the top.

Lizzy slowly pulled at the silver paper and something black came into view.

"That's a ring!" Marlene laughed, as Lizzy blanched.

It was a black ring box.

Charlotte nearly choked she was laughing so much "Is he asking you to marry him?"

"That's not even funny" Lizzy said, collapsing on her bed, her face blank staring at the box.

"It might not be a ring" Marlene said fairly.

A knock sounded on the door. "Who the hell knocks?" Lizzy asked, distracted.

A snort sounded from outside the door, a familiar snort.

"Millie?" Marlene asked quietly, her face grave.

"Guys?" Millie said tentatively, opening the door slowly.

They stood there staring at each other, an awkward silence taking over.

"What are you doing here?" Charlotte demanded angrily.

Millie fired up "This is my room!"

"No this is the girl's dormitory!" Charlotte yelled.

"So that's how it is, is it!" Millie yelled, glaring at Marlene and Lizzy.

"Charlotte..." Lizzy began.

"You bloody hypocrite!" Charlotte screamed at her "You're always doing this!"

Millie took one final look at them, and then stormed from the room.

Charlotte was breathing very heavily and her face had gone scarlet.

Marlene was cowering on her bed, looking terrified.

Lizzy, well she just felt tired!

"Charlotte, why the hell did you do that?" Lizzy said loudly.

"Me!" Charlotte's voice broke "She's the bitch who tried to get you to hate me!"

Marlene looked up "I don't think that's what she meant" she said quietly.

Charlotte wheeled round "You, she sided with that git!"

"He`s her brother" Lizzy continued "Anyway she came to apologise!"

Charlotte looked at the floor "I don't care"

Lizzy sighed "Well, goodnight anyway"

Marlene looked solemn and then grinned.

"What?" Charlotte smiled slightly.

"Lizzy`s just trying to get away!" Marlene grinned, diving for the box.

Lizzy groaned "Aw, you have to be kidding"

Charlotte smiled properly and opened the black box "Wow!"

Marlene leaned over "That's beautiful!"

Lizzy found herself looking at a silver ring, embossed with a single stone.

The stone swirled, reflecting colours from the room.

Lizzy felt her insides melt, inside was another note.

She picked it up and unfurled it.

_**So, you weakened. **_

_**Can you really send this back? The stones an Opal by the way, I hope you like it!**_

_**The ring belonged to my mother, so keep it safe! **_

_**And no this is not your Christmas present so don't even try!**_

"Well nothing about an engagement Lottie, sorry" Lizzy grinned, beginning to see the funny side of it.

"Well that's implied" Charlotte grinned, touching the ring gently.

"He really loves you!" Marlene said.

"I guess he must, I mean a ring!" Lizzy sighed, her smile fading.

"What's wrong?" Charlotte asked, confused.

"Nothing, I mean I like him. Yeah it`ll be great!" Lizzy said, trying to convince herself more than anything else.

* * *

_I mean, you must have something you want to say! Please let me know, im not entirley sure about this chapter so if you like it, you`ll cheer me up big time! _

* * *


	5. Comfort

* * *

Hello, just to let you know I love people who review!

* * *

"Lizzy? Are you up" Marlene whispered, sitting up in her bed.

Lizzy looked up from her bed, she had been lying awake for half an hour worrying about that dam ring!

"Yeah, did you sleep well?" Lizzy asked, sitting up and stretching.

Marlene smiled slightly "Fine, Millie isn't here is she?"

Lizzy looked to her left, Millie's bed was empty and still hadn't been slept in.

"No, she hasn't come back. Wont she need some clean clothes soon?" Lizzy said in a whisper, thinking about how upset Millie had looked when Charlotte had been attacking her.

"Probably, erm..." Marlene began, throwing a nervous look in Charlotte's direction.

"I know" Lizzy said, also looking at the sleeping Charlotte. "She was very nasty, I mean I don't know if you're still mad at Millie but I'm not and I don't see why Lottie was such a bitch last night"

"I'm not really mad at Millie, I mean I'm mad at Edgar, but not to the extent were I couldn't talk to him" Marlene confessed.

"I just don't see why Charlottes so angry, I mean it was you who Millie actually, well did something too" Lizzy whispered.

Marlene frowned at her "Well I think that it might be that Lottie was badly shaken yesterday when she thought we didn't want to be friends with her. I mean she hasn't got a twin brother like Millie, or two cousins. If we ditched her, she's on her own and Millie was the one who threatened her friendship with us. So you see..."

Lizzy couldn't help but laugh "Do you analyse all of us?"

Marlene smiled "Millie's pretty simple!"

Lizzy glanced at the ring box on her bedside table "Any thoughts?" she said, indicating the box.

Marlene suddenly looked serious "Well I can't tell what he's thinking, but you..." she trailed of, going slightly pink.

Lizzy raised her eyebrows "Go on"

"Well, you don't like him like that do you?" Marlene pressed "You still have a crush on Remus, and don't try to deny it because your face goes all funny whenever you go anywhere near him! And..."

"What time is it?" Charlotte asked her pillow sleepily.

Marlene avoided Lizzys eyes "About half six"

"Then why are you up?" Charlotte mumbled, sitting up.

"Marlene was just analysing us" Lizzy grinned.

"What's the point we all know you're crazy" Charlotte muttered.

Lizzy threw a pillow at her.

* * *

"Do think we could sit with Newt today in Charms?" Charlotte asked, trying and failing to make it sound like she didn't mind either way.

They were walking down to Breakfast.

"Why?" Lizzy asked airily, smiling at Marlene.

"Well he's cool and Marlene seemed to be getting on well with William" Charlotte defended.

"I..." Marlene stuttered, while Lizzy laughed.

"Don't know what your laughing at, you're engaged!" Marlene muttered.

Lizzy glared at her, but Charlotte burst out laughing.

"Not funny, what am I going to say?" Lizzy moaned, as they moved down the marble staircase.

"That you'll go out with him of course!" Charlotte said, stopping dead at the thought that wasn't the obvious thing to do.

"But..." Lizzy began, but was cut off by a shriek;

"YOU DID WHAT!" a voice screamed from the bottom of the stairs.

The girls turned to see Narcissa Black glaring up at Regulus, while the other Slytherin second years watched.

"What possessed you!?" she hissed at him, as he tried to back away.

Crouch saw them coming down the stars "Speak of the devil" he said smirking.

Regulus whipped round to look at her; he was quite pink and looked embarrassed.

Narcissa shoved him forward "You talk to her" she hissed and pulled the other Slytherin's into the Great Hall.

"See you later" Charlotte said with a wink, dragging Marlene away.

They stood there awkwardly, then Regulus grabbed Lizzys arm.

"Come on, let's go to the Library" he muttered.

Lizzy raised her eyebrows "O.k. so what was Narcissa so angry about?"

Regulus grimaced "Erm, well she didn't help with your present..."

"Which was ridiculous in the first place" Lizzy muttered, crossing her arms.

Regulus stopped "No it wasn't!"

"Was" Lizzy pouted childishly.

Regulus laughed "Well apparently I went a bit over the top..."

Lizzy raised her eyebrows "Are you referring to the numerous cracks I have endured about being engaged?"

Regulus cringed "Yeah sorry about that, it was meant purely as a token of friendship."

Lizzy smiled "Well that's a relief! I thought you..."

Regulus pouted, "No!"He said shortly, frowning at the floor.

Lizzy stomach twisted, was he disappointed?

"So erm, it was a very nice ring!" Lizzy began, smiling at him to try to break the tension.

He smiled at her slightly "Keep it"

"No, I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because it must be worth a fortune and anyway you said it was your mothers!"

"Yes she said I could give it to..." he trailed of, going scarlet.

Lizzy stomach was defiantly painful now. "Give it to whom?" She asked slowly.

"She said I could have it" Regulus said shortly

"So, is your brother still on the quidditch team?" he said quickly, closing the subject.

* * *

"Are you alright?" William asked Lizzy as she attempted to change the colour of her scarf.

"I'm fine why? Omdanne" she said, prodding her scarf.

Nothing happened.

"You are being really quiet" Marlene said, levitating her newly orange scarf.

"Am I" Lizzy shrugged "Omdanne" this time the scarf turned a dark shade of purple.

"Why purple?" Charlotte asked as she wrapped her own pink scarf round her neck.

"Why not?" Lizzy shrugged.

"Wonder how you do stripes?" Newt thought aloud "I could have a tigger scarf"

"Tiger" Marlene corrected as the rest of the table smiled.

"Huh, but what about that muggle character, you know Tigger?" Newt asked confused.

Marlene and Lizzy laughed at this as William cracked a rare smile.

"You mean from Winnie the pooh?" Lizzy asked.

"Yeah that's the one" Newt nodded.

"What's Winnie the pooh?" Charlotte asked, confused.

"This muggle book..." Marlene began to explain.

"And there's this amazing character called Tigger!" Newt interrupted.

"Tigger? Piglets the best!" Marlene objected.

"Eeyore forever" Lizzy and William said at exactly the same time.

* * *

"So what do you reckon Professor Aitken will be like?" Lizzy asked, the girls were all standing in the Transfiguration courtyard.

"No idea, what on earth are they doing?" Charlotte asked, looking across the courtyard to where Millie and the boys were standing.

Lizzy looked at them "Plotting our painful murders?" she suggested.

"Very funny" Charlotte sneered.

"I'm serious" Lizzy insisted "That's what I'd be doing; I don't see why you can't let it go!"

Charlotte scowled at Lizzy "Because..."

At that moment Severus Snape came hurtling across the courtyard, pursued by Sirius and James.

Peter was watching avidly as Remus looked uncomfortable.

"Snivellus!" Sirius yelled happily, pulling out his wand and causing Snape to fall to the floor.

James grinned down at his captive, as Snape struggled against the spell.

"Merlin if you aren't going to wash your hair you should at least cut it!" James taunted.

Sirius laughed "Diffindo" he said, slicing Snape's hair of and cutting him across the face.

Lizzy felt slightly sick, and for the first time in years she felt disgusted with her brother.

"Lizzy?" Marlene said quietly.

"I know. Why isn't Remus doing anything?!" Lizzy hissed, looking at Charlotte who shrugged.

"Snape is supposed to be a complete prat!" Charlotte said.

"He can't deserve that, Lizzy do something!" Marlene said.

Lizzy bit her lip, but walked over to her brother "Stop that!" she said loudly.

James looked gobsmacked "What?!" he said, lowering his wand automatically.

Snape found he was able to move as Sirius turned to stare at Lizzy.

"Stop it" Lizzy repeated weakly, wondering when they got so tall.

Sirius raised his eyebrows "Don't you like the Slytherin's?" he said sarcastically.

"Sirius..." Remus began.

Lizzy stepped forward so that she and Sirius were face to face.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" she demanded.

"You seem to be getting pretty friendly with ickle Reggie as well. Could it be puppy love?" Sirius sneered.

A snort sounded from behind Lizzy and Millie stepped forward "That's rich coming from the biggest Man-whore in Gryffindor!"

Sirius flushed darkly but James held him back, "Come on" he muttered quietly as the bell rang.

* * *

"Hello class, I am Professor Aitken and this year I will be taking you for Defence against the Dark Arts. Now if you will all open your books to page 14..." Professor Aitken said to her second year class.

The Gryffindor's and the Ravenclaw`s had been put in alphabetical order, Lizzy was in-between Fabien and Amber Patil.

"Boggarts!" Amber said excitedly as she opened her book.

Lizzy grinned her mum had found a boggart in James wardrobe when he was seven, it had been so funny. James had come running downstairs:

"_MUMMY" Jamie screamed, running into the front room where Mrs Potter had been reading A Fountain of Fair Fortune to Lizzy._

_Jamie jumped onto his mother's lap, burying his face in her chest. _

"_Mummy my brooms broken!" he howled, as Mrs Potter tried to comfort him._

_Lizzy on the other hand, "No its not" she laughed._

_Jamie scowled at her "Yes it is!"_

_Lizzy grinned at him "Not"_

"_IT IS" Jamie screamed at her._

_Lizzy pouted at him and left the room._

"_James that wasn't very nice, you are going to apologise!" Mrs Potter scolded._

_Lizzy strutted back into the room, clutching James`s unharmed broom._

"_Look it isn't broken at all Jamie!" she said imperiously._

_James jumped of the sofa "Where did you get that?"_

"_From the cupboard where your broom always is!" Lizzy said smiling at her brother and hugging him "Silly Jamie"_

"_But I opened my wardrobe and it fell out, snapped in two!" Jamie whined._

_Mrs Potter burst out laughing._

"_What?" Jamie and Lizzy said in unison. _

Lizzy laughed out loud at the memory.

"What?" Fabien muttered.

Lizzy grinned at him "Broken broom"

* * *

"She's really nice!" Charlotte said enthusiastically, buttering her bread.

"Yeah she's a good teacher" Edgar said as they tucked into their lunch.

Lizzy noticed Marlene frowning at this, but supposed she must still be upset.

Typical Marlene let her own problems go just to keep her friends happy.

"Dangerous Magical creatures, yep this is going to be a fun year!" Millie said grinning.

"Wish Newt was in our class" Charlotte sighed.

Lizzy snorted as Millie raised her eyebrows "Is that the blonde who you honed in on yesterday?"

"That's the one" Marlene smiled "He's big on magical creatures"

Gideon nodded "Yeah he looked o.k. His friend looked really mardy though"

"Who William?" Lizzy said, surprised.

"Get you defending the boys" Fabien teased.

Charlottes face brightened "That reminds me, you don't know what happened yesterday..."

Lizzy groaned thearetically "Please no!"

Marlene smiled as Charlotte launched into the story.

* * *

"Dam odd numbers!" Charlotte complained as she found herself partner less in Potions.

"Bad luck..." Marlene began.

"Do you two want to work together?" Lizzy said quickly to Charlotte and Marlene.

"That's nice of you" Marlene said.

"Yeah completely selfless!" Charlotte mocked, indicating to Regulus, who was the only partner less Slytherin.

Lizzy walked up to him "Hello" she grinned at him.

"Hello" he said simply, indicating for her to sit down next to him.

"So, erm are you good at potions?" Lizzy said opening her book.

"Better than you I expect" he drawled, grinning at her.

She raised her eyebrows "Alright then, I'll read the instructions and you can make the potion!"

His smug smile disappeared "Please no!"

Lizzy laughed and went to fetch the ingredients, as he got the fire going.

When she got back he took the ingredients wordlessly and started to slice.

"You know who I ate lunch with?" he asked suddenly.

"No?" Lizzy said politely, looking at him.

"Severus Snape" Regulus said coolly, his brown eyes watching her intently.

"Oh, did he...?" Lizzy began, blushing slightly.

"Mention what you did at break?" Regulus smiled

"Yes, I was told to tell you that he doesn't need help from any bloody Gryffindor's, thank you very much"

Lizzy rolled her eyes "That's not how it looked to me"

"Obviously, but Gryffindor's don't half like to play the hero" Regulus sneered.

Lizzy pouted at him "You say that like it's a bad thing!"

* * *

"Lizzy?" Remus asked, as the second years were helping themselves to pudding.

Lizzy turned towards him, her head pounding with a sudden headache.

"What!?" she demanded, still annoyed at him for not intervening earlier.

He smiled at her, why was he smiling she was furious with him!

"Can I have a word?" he asked, still smiling sympathetically.

No she screamed in her head, "Of course" she said politely.

They walked out of the Great Hall together until Remus stopped and turned to face her.

"Why did you have to intervene?" He asked patronisingly.

Lizzy was furious but her tone was quite civil "Why didn't you?" she challenged.

Remus looked quite taken aback "I..."

"Don't tell me you thought what they were doing was o.k." Lizzy raised her eyebrows.

"No of course not..."

"Then I repeat, why didn't you intervene?"

"He, deserved it"

Lizzy stepped back slightly, horrified.

"You really believe that?" she said disgustedly.

"Well, you weren't there for all of it!" Remus justified.

Lizzy snorted "Please I grew up with James, if he`d deserved it he wouldn't have had the chance to run!"

Remus sighed "I think you're being quite immature about this"

Lizzy glowered at him, what right did he have to come and lecture her?

"Well thank you for your opinion, but I am not going to let you bully people!" she said icily, before turning and marching back into the Great Hall.

* * *

Lizzy stormed back over to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

"Lizzy?" Charlotte said tentatively.

"What right does he have to come over and act all saint like!? I mean he's just as bad as them, just because he's better looking and taller! Anyway I can't believe I had a crush on him, he's just as bad as Black!" Lizzy exploded, much to the alarm of her dormates.

The twins however; "You"

"Might"

"Want"

"Shout"

"That"

"A bit louder" finished Fabien with a grin.

Lizzy glared at him as Marlene put a comforting arm round her shoulders.

A note fluttered down in front of her;

_**Are you alright?**_

Lizzy smiled slightly as she pocketed the note.

"So what does lover boy want?" Millie teased.

"He just asked if I was alright" Lizzy said, scanning the Slytherin table for Regulus.

She caught his eyes and he smiled at her and flicked his head to the left.

Lizzy understood "See you back in the common room?" she said.

"Cool" Millie answered, as Charlotte grinned knowledgeably.

* * *

"So what happened?" Regulus asked, leaning back against a bookshelf in the library.

Lizzy bit her lip "Well-At break..."

"You stood up to them, yeah" Regulus prodded, his eyes fixed on hers.

"Well I asked him why he wasn't the one intervening; I mean he's actually quite nice. At least I thought he was..." Lizzy said hurriedly, but then her voice broke.

She could feel the tears in her eyes and sunk to the floor, hugging her legs.

Had she really called him a bully?

Remus, the only one of her brother's friends who liked her, the only one who didn't treat her like a little kid!

She felt a comforting arm around her shoulder and looked up, her vision blurred with silent tears.

"Its o.k., I mean it's only Lupin, what's so special about him?" Regulus asked, pulling out a handkerchief and handing it to her.

Lizzy response was to start sobbing properly and to bury into his chest, much to his shock.

"Elizabeth! Elle? You didn't like him, did you?" Regulus said, sounding slightly sick.

Lizzy sniffed and nodded, before resuming her sobbing.

Regulus started stroking her hair "Hey, it's alright. He isn't good enough for you anyway!"

Lizzy felt slightly better as he stroked her hair; what was so special about Remus Lupin anyway!

* * *

_So?_


	6. Presents

_

* * *

_

Hello everyone, new chapter up!

One thing

I didnt write the poem, i got it from devaintART, its by reject4lyf. I epicly fail at writing poetry, so i hope nobody minds!

_As usual please review and any opinions/ideas welcome!_

* * *

"This stuff hates me!" Charlotte moaned as she managed to wrap her wrists together with muggle sellotape, which the girls were using to wrap the twins birthday presents.

The three other girls burst out laughing, as Charlotte struggled with the sticky mess surrounding her bed.

"Honestly you three are hopeless!" Marlene laughed; certainly her own presents were the most neatly wrapped.

"This stuff is very evil!" Millie grinned as she prodded a roll lying on her bed.

"I must admit sticking charms are a bit better" Lizzy said trying desperately to cover up a tear in her wrapping paper.

"Yeah probably, but as none of us can do them!" Marlene sighed and turned towards the window were the sun was just beginning to rise.

"Remind me why we are up at the crack of dawn!" Charlotte whinged, as she finally pulling the tape of her arms.

"Because" Lizzy explained as Millie and Marlene's faces cracked into evil grins. "We are going to wake them up to wish them a happy birthday!"

Charlotte raised her eyebrows "Are you sure we can get up the boys stairs?"

Millie rolled her eyes "I am a hundred percent sure Lottie!"

Charlotte wasn't to be put off "But how will we know which dormitory they are in?"

Lizzy sighed "There will be a plaque; you don't have to come if you don't want to. Now let's go!"

Charlotte looked unconvinced, but dutifully followed her dormates from the room.

* * *

"So we run in and yell happy birthday, then open fire" Lizzy whispered to her friends, they were standing outside a door with the words "Second Years" emblazoned on a golden plaque.

"Got it" Millie grinned, priming her water gun.

Charlotte threw one final reluctant glance at Marlene before they charged into the room.

"HAPPY...Shit!" Lizzy yelled as her eyes widened.

This wasn't the second year boy's dorm; it was the fourth year's boy's dorm!

The older boys appeared to have been dressing; certain more private areas were on show!

All of the boys were stunned into silence, for the moment!

Millie grabbed Lizzys arm "Run?" she suggested.

Lizzy glanced at James, whose face was going its trademark shade of purple.

Her eyes strayed to Remus`s chest, which was covered in scars, How had he got them?

She shook her mind free as Peter managed to make a small squeak. "Good idea" she said, turning for the door.

"Quickly! Oh for...Come on Charlotte!" Marlene said impatiently, pushing a practically drooling Charlotte though after Lizzy.

* * *

"This is all your fault!" Charlotte seethed; the girls had fled down to the empty Great Hall, too embarrassed to speak much.

"That's not fair, you saw the plaque too!" Lizzy muttered, concentrating all her efforts on making Remus`s panicked face go out of her head.

There was silence for a minute then;

"They must have switched it!" Millie shouted, making the others jump.

Marlene was the first one to get it, "They wouldn't have!"

"I'm going to kill them!" Lizzy muttered, while Charlotte's mouth opened in silent fury.

"Guys, is that them?" Marlene whispered, sure enough they could hear voices on the staircase.

"But I swear it was like she knew!" Remus`s voice said frantically.

"Nah she doesn't! God did you see that Charlotte kid, she was drooling, I reckon she wants some Sirius-loving!" Sirius`s voice drawled, as Charlotte went scarlet.

Millie stood up; glaring at the door, but Marlene pulled her arm "Trophy room!" she hissed.

* * *

"This how we are planning on spending our Saturday!" Charlotte moaned leaning against a shining glass case containing an award for special services to the school.

"Tom Riddle" Millie read "What do you think he did?"

"Killed some relative of Black`s!" Lizzy suggested.

"Killing Sirius would be an order of Merlin!" Charlotte smiled.

"What's an order of Merlin?" Marlene asked.

"Highest honour you can get." Lizzy explained shortly, before staring longingly at the stairs.

"Oh come on, we are going to have to face them at some point!" Millie said loudly walking towards the stairs.

* * *

"It's such a good morning!" Edgar said breezily as he and the twins sat down.

All four girls glared at them furiously.

"Oh alright we did it, but you shouldn't..." Fabien began, still smiling.

"If it wasn't your birthday I would kill you!" Lizzy said angrily.

Edgar burst out laughing at the expressions on their faces.

Millie wiped the smile of his face "It's not your birthday!"

"Oh come on it was quite funny; I think you gave James a heart attack!" Gideon laughed.

Lizzy knew they were right, but would rather eat a flobberworm than admit it.

"Meh" Millie muttered.

"Alright birthday boys, what do you want to do?" Marlene said begrudgingly smiling at the pair of them.

"I was thinking, forbidden forest?" Fabien said, Gideon nodding encouragingly.

"What! There's supposed to be all sorts in there like werewolves and giant spiders..." Charlotte panicked, making Marlene go pale.

Millie snorted "Lottie. Don't be such a wimp!"

Lizzy nodded "Imagine if we met the centaurs!"

"Or found a unicorn!" Gideon exclaimed.

Everyone went quiet and turned to him.

Edgar raised his eyebrows "Unicorn?"

Gideon's ears went red "Shut up!" he muttered.

* * *

"We shouldn't have come! It's dark and cold and anyway Dumbledore will have banned students from coming into the forest for a reason and..." Charlotte ranted, clutching onto Lizzys arm.

"Lottie! Be quiet" Fabien said patronisingly, looking around the shady forest.

"We`re lost aren't we?" Marlene muttered to the other girls, as the boys ploughed ahead.

"Yep!" Millie said brightly, continuing to walk briskly after the boys.

Lizzy rolled her eyes before glancing round at the threatening trees.

"Guys I think we should have stayed on the path!" Lizzy yelled after her cousins.

"Well then you should have said something at the time!" Gideon retorted as they delved further into the forest.

A crack sounded from the shadows, causing the second years to jump.

"What was that?" Charlotte said in a panicked voice, squeezing Lizzys arm so hard it was painful.

"Show yourself!" Fabien said loudly, pushing in front of the girls with his wand out.

"Put that away human!" a very haughty voice called from the shadows.

"Why would he do that? We can't see you and you don't seem friendly!" Millie yelled.

"It would appear humans are not as stupid as they appear!" the first voice said snottily, as Lizzy tightened her grip on her wand

"Magorian!" a second, friendlier voice scolded. "They are curious, it is in their nature."

Magorian snorted "Yes Firenze I am sure they are the curious ones!"

"Show yourselves!" Gideon said loudly, his own wand out.

Two figures appeared out of the shadows, two teenage boys torsos attached to the bodies of young horses.

The one on the left had long blonde hair loosely falling to his waist and piercing ice blue eyes and a palomino body.

The on the right was stockier with rugged brown hair and muddy green eyes. He had a chestnut body which was set aggressively.

"Centaurs" breathed Charlotte in Lizzys ear.

"Wow!" Fabien muttered, glancing round at his friends.

Marlene stepped forward slightly"Erm...We`re students from up at the school and we got lost." She explained cautiously.

"You are forbidden from entering the forest!" Magorian haughtily reminded them, stamping one of his hooves.

"What makes it...?" Fabien began angrily, but stopped when Charlotte stamped on his foot, hard.

"We are sorry" Marlene continued "And we`ll leave, it's just we don't know the way out."

Firenze's passive face brightened "We will show you the way back to the path!"

Magorian choked "What! We are forbidden from talking to the students!"

Firenze ignored him "Follow me" he said to the students, who followed him into the gloom.

* * *

"How good looking was Firenze!" Charlotte gushed causing Lizzy and Millie to simultaneously roll their eyes.

The girls were sitting in the library doing their extensive pile of homework.

"I thought Magorian was better looking personally" Marlene said airily, flicking through her transfiguration book.

"Am I the only one who thought of them as horses?" Lizzy said, causing Millie to almost choke with laughter.

"What!" Charlotte said indignantly, slamming her book down.

"Yeah I mean, different species! How can you see them as good looking?" Millie prodded.

"Well Charlotte did fancy Sirius!" Lizzy said quickly making everyone laugh.

"Ugh! I am not looking forward to facing them." Charlotte said, putting her head on the table.

"At least we now have somebody else to blame" Millie said.

"But I mean, we walked in on them getting dressed!" Marlene said, going pink

"I know, but did anyone else see the scars on Remus`s chest?" Lizzy asked.

Everybody raised their eyebrows "You were looking at Remus!?" Millie said pointedly.

"Shut up! Who were you staring at then?" Lizzy said, going pink.

"James!" Millie said jokingly laughing before Lizzy whacked her with a textbook.

"Ow! Violence is not the answer!" Millie yelled, as Marlene giggled uncontrollably.

"So, if Millie wants James and Lizzy likes Remus and well, Sirius is mine!" Charlotte stated "Then leaves you Peter Marley!"

Marlene went pale "No way!"

"Well I know how we can check" Millie began "My mum showed me this cool love tester!"

"Go on then" Charlotte smiled.

Millie pulled out her quill "Right so number of Ls..." she trailed of, scribbling furiously.

"How does that work then?" Charlotte asked, peering at the parchment.

"68%!" Millie said triumphantly.

"What!?" Marlene objected, snatching the parchment and staring at it.

Lizzy started to write out her own love tester "You and James are only 48%"

Millie looked "You used my full name, do it properly" she pouted.

Lizzy rolled her eyes but obliged "Oh, that way its 72%"

Marlene had also started to do one "Wow, Lizzy and Remus are 78%"

Charlotte pouted "What about her and Regulus?"

"88%" Marlene said shortly.

"Hooray we`re going to be sisters in law, me and Sirius are 86%!" Charlotte said happily, throwing her arms round Lizzy.

Millie snorted "Guys you know Romeo and Juliet get 14% on this don't you?"

* * *

"So you spent all afternoon doing love testers in the Library?" Gideon asked, unimpressed.

"Yeah they`re awesome, did you know you and Rita Skeeter are 64%" Lizzy said through a mouthful of mashed potato.

"Get lost!" He muttered as Fabien and Edgar laughed.

"What about you? What was your highest score?" Fabien asked Lizzy.

"Regulus" Charlotte said smugly.

The twins rolled their eyes "Obviously"

"Shut up!" Lizzy scowled, flicking a carrot at them.

It missed and hit Edgar, who retailed with a blob of mashed potato which hit Charlotte.

"Aghh! You idiots" she screamed, trying to get it of her pink muggle top.

* * *

"So what did you do all afternoon anyway?" Millie asked her brother, all the second years were sitting in the common room, relaxing by the fire.

"Oh, we played Cupid!" Gideon said, suddenly grinning.

Lizzy sat up, looking cautious "For whom?"

Fabien opened his mouth to answer, but was rendered unnecessary by Lily Evans storming into the common room, brandishing a pink piece of parchment.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" She screamed at James, who was sitting on the other side of the room with his friends.

"How are you Evans, everything alright?" James asked politely as Sirius laughed.

"What. The. Hell. Is. This?" Lily hissed punctuating each word with a jab to James`s chest.

"Erm, it looks like a love note." James said grinning at her.

"There are hundreds of these stuck up all over the school, they are signed with your name!" Lily growled, James just looked confused.

"Wait what, can I see..." He began, holding out a hand for the pink slip.

"Accio" Sirius said simply, grabbing the note as it zoomed towards him.

He laughed and started to read

"Roses are red, violets are blue,  
I fell in love when I first saw you,  
Tulips are yellow, purple, and red,  
Your smiling face is stuck in my head,  
Sunflowers are yellow, buttercups, too,  
I'm out of my mind, crazy for you,  
Orchids are white, snap dragons are not,  
Just looking at you makes my face go hot,  
Morning glories, they like to hide,  
Your beaming smiles make me happy inside,  
And you, dearest Lily, fairest of all,  
Don't let them break you, don't ever fall. "

James went scarlet and managed to stutter "I...That wasn't ..."

He gave up and fled upstairs.

Sirius stopped laughing "Wait, he didn't write it?"

Remus scowled at him "Of course he didn't!"

Lily went scarlet "But it's signed from him?"

Something clicked in Lizzys head; she whipped round to her cousins who were wetting themselves with silent laughter.

"You didn't!?" Lizzy said furiously, her expression so fierce that they stopped laughing and looked solemn and little scared.

* * *

"James?" Lizzy said softly, opening the dormitory door softly.

The room was deserted apart from a round lump under one of the duvets.

"James?" Lizzy repeated, shivering in the cold.

She moved over and shut the window "So that's why Remus is always ill!" she said smiling slightly at the lump.

The lump sat up, James head appearing at the top "Merlin, you don't half act like mum at times!"

Lizzy pouted at him "I'm not that bad!" she said sulkily, sitting down on his bed.

James laughed "You are! Still apparently it's quite sweet."

Lizzy raised her eyebrows "Says who?"

"Sirius, Peter, Remus and a couple of the teachers!" James said smiling.

"You're one to talk; Professor Dumbledore automatically blames me if something goes wrong!" Lizzy said indignantly.

James looked upset "Sorry" he muttered.

Lizzy backtracked quickly "Oh don't be stupid! Honestly where`s your huge self assured ego?"

"Lily makes a point of attacking it regularly" James was pouting now and looked like he needed a hug.

Lizzy put her arm round him "You know she looked quite sorry, if you hurry up you might even get an apology"

James`s face brightened instantly "And a kiss?"

Lizzy rolled her eyes "No chance, and that's not endearing!"

James went pink "How would you know!?" He said accusingly.

Lizzy rolled her eyes "I'm a girl!"

"But you aren't. What do you know about boys?" he said, going redder with every word.

"James I'm twelve not two!" Lizzy said indignantly.

"Yeah but, I can't imagine you with a boyfriend" James said uncomfortably.

Lizzy bit back her retort and then sighed "Goodnight, Jamie"

"Night night, Lizzy" James smiled.

* * *

_So, I would love to know what you think!_


	7. Starlight

**_Hello everyone, new chapter!_**

**_For all the notes, so you dont have to go back and check:_**

**JAMES**

_**Sirius**_

_Remus_

Lizzy 

(Marlene)

**Millie**

_Charlotte_

**(Fabien)**

**(Gideon)**

**Edgar**

* * *

"Charlotte for the millionth time, just because we have Astronomy tonight it doesn't mean you can lie in!" Marlene said as patiently as she could to the lump cowering in Charlotte's bed.

"No its cruel! We had to stay up till twelve last week!" Charlotte moaned into her pillow.

Lizzy came out the bathroom "Honestly Lottie get up!"She snapped, tetchy for some unknown reason.

Charlotte glared at her and climbed out of bed "Where's Millie?" she yawned.

"She went to the library to finish that Herbolgy homework." Marlene said, turning to sort out her school bag.

Charlotte went into the bathroom, leaving Marlene and Lizzy together.

"She`s right though I mean I nearly fell asleep last week!" Lizzy exclaimed.

"On Regulus`s shoulder?" Marlene teased.

"Obviously!" Lizzy rolled her eyes "Hurry up Lottie"

"Get lost" Charlotte yelled, appearing half dressed.

"Oh for the love...Can you still not do that thing up!" Lizzy growled.

Marlene was more sympathetic "Here" she said gently, hooking Charlotte's bra properly.

"What are we going to do?" Lizzy exclaimed.

"I'm sure by then I'll have got the hang of it!" Charlotte said nastily.

* * *

"We`re starting Werewolves today in D.A.D.A" Lizzy explained to Marlene as they walked down the marble stairs.

"Werewolves are real!" Marlene said, her eyes widening.

"Yeah, have you heard of Fernier Greyback?" Charlotte said in an eerie voice.

"Yeah" Lizzy said cautiously, doubting they should tell Marlene.

"Who's he?" Marlene asked curiously, turning to Charlotte.

"He's this really bloodthirsty werewolf who loves to bit little kids..." Charlotte began, a gruesome smile appearing on her face.

"LIZZY WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOUR COUSIONS!" Millie yelled horrified, running up the stairs towards them.

"Millie come back! I love you, I've always loved you." Gideon yelled a glazed expression on his face.

Edgar and Fabien appeared, with similar glazed expressions.

"Marlene!" Edgar said, throwing himself at her.

Fabien was the same "Charlotte baby!" he yelled, putting his arms round her waist.

Charlotte jumped back with a similar expression of horror; Marlene froze up, looking at Edgar with-hope?

Lizzy stepped forward "Erm guys...What the hell!"

All three of the boys ignored her, staring at the other girls with hungry expressions on their faces.

"Lizzy what do we do?" Millie hissed in Lizzys ear.

Lizzy just stared hopelessly at them.

* * *

"Professor Slughorn?" Lizzy said opening the dungeon door softly, dragging the three boys behind her.

"Lizzy my dear!" Slughorn boomed from behind his desk.

The dungeon went silent for a minute; it was full of Gryffindor and Slytherin fourth years.

Lizzy groaned inwardly then stepped into the room, trying very hard to ignore the stares she was getting.

"Sorry to erm disturb you Professor, but my friends seem to have had a love potion and I was wondering if you..." she said very fast, trailing of at the end when she saw James face, James`s incredibly smug face!

"Good grief, yes it's defiantly a love potion. They are being extremely quiet?" Slughorn quizzed, examining Gideon like an excited child.

"Silencing charms sir" Lizzy said slowly as James winked at her.

"Well I can brew an antidote, but you are going to be here for a while..." Professor Slughorn said looking round. "Ah, Miss Evans would you mind looking after little Lizzy?"

Lily Evans looked as if she minded a lot, but a girl next to her with short curly hair grinned "Sure sir"

Lizzy moved over slowly, avoiding the older girl's eyes. She sat down and turned to them, smiling slightly.

"Just don't touch anything and try to stay out of the way!" Lily snapped coldly, before turning back to her potion.

Lizzy stomach tightened, what a...

"Lily! Just because you don't like her older brother..." her friend said outraged "Sorry about that, I'm Alice Winters" she extended a hand.

"Nice to meet you" Lizzy said cautiously shaking her hand.

A note fluttered down in front of her:

**HA HA, MAN IT WAS FUNNY THIS MORNING, EPIC PRANK ANYWAY I THINK MY BRILLIANT IDEA GOT THEM...**

_**You're brilliant idea! It was a Sirius Master Plan!**_

_Guys, you both know it was Peter's idea, don't you?_

**YEAH BUT I MADE IT!**

_No you didn't!_

_**Hey little Lizzy!**_

_You know she going to hex you for that_

**AREN'T YOU JUST THE PESSIMIST? ANYWAYS HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE SHOW BABY SISTER!**

Lizzy read it once, then took a deep breath and reached for a quill:

No James I did not as you immaturely put it enjoy the show! Do have any idea what you've done, you bunch of retarded hypocrites! 

"Whoa" a voice said from behind her, Alice had been reading over Lizzys shoulder.

"What did they do?" Alice asked incredulously, as Lily tried and failed to look disinterested.

"They were responsible for the love potions, I wouldn't mind" at this Lily snorted "But they gave the tall one a potion which made him obsessed with his ex-girlfriend, who's one of my best friend's and that's just not on and...!" Lizzy ranted to her surprisingly willing audience.

* * *

"I can't believe I missed Werewolves!" Fabien groaned, the second years were standing outside the greenhouses.

"At least you got to leave as soon as you were sane!" Lizzy groaned.

"Are you sure it was James and Sirius?" Charlotte asked, causing Millie rolled her eyes.

"Very sure!" Lizzy nodded.

"I can't believe him! I mean Edgar didn't do anything to him, neither did the girls!" Gideon growled.

"I know I mean that really wasn't funny!" Lizzy moaned, with a sideways glance at Marlene, who had been very quiet all day.

Newt and William appeared and came towards them, "Hello" Newt said enthusiastically extending a hand to Millie.

William hung back, obviously amused by his friends forwardness.

Lizzy walked towards him, as Newt introduced himself to the others.

She smiled at him "Hey"

"Hi, what happened this morning?" he asked.

"James" Lizzy said simply, rolling her eyes.

William grinned "That bad?"

"Love potion" Lizzy smiled.

He gave out a small whistle "Ah that would explain it"

Marlene walked over, still looking miserable.

"You o.k.?" Lizzy asked sympathetically, putting her arm around the smaller girl.

Marlene sighed "No, no I'm not"

William looked confused but Lizzy patted her on the back "I`ll kill him if you like?"

Marlene shook her head, as Rita Skeeter and her little gang came round the corner.

* * *

"Why do we have to do mandrakes?" Charlotte groaned, as the second years helped themselves to lunch.

"Because it's the syllabus, anyway the rest of us got splattered as much as you!" Millie pointed out, using her fork for emphasis.

Charlotte glared at her, but didn't say anything.

They ate in peaceful silence which was broken by;

"We are not retarded!" James yelled, as he and his friends came running over.

The others looked at Lizzy who raised her eyebrows "Hello to you to James" she said sarcastically.

"Why did you call us retards?" Sirius said, before pretending to burst into tears on Remus`s shoulder.

Remus met Lizzys gaze and rolled his eyes.

Lizzy was surprised to find that she was unaffected, was she finally starting to get over him?

"Forget that! What the hell were you playing at?!" Fabien yelled angrily jumping up, Gideon right behind him.

"Us, you started it! Don't start a war you can't finish little cous`" James taunted, making Sirius laugh.

Lizzy scowled at him; there he goes again, the bullying git!

"Can't finish! What! I don't!" Fabien spluttered incoherently, as Gideon glanced at Lizzy nervously.

"Guys!" Lizzy said grabbing hold of Fabien's arm, deciding a fight wasn't a good idea.

To her surprise she saw Remus doing the same thing "James leave it!" he said patiently.

* * *

"Stupid git!" Fabien muttered under his breath, as they half heartedly took notes on the origins of the Wizangmot.

"Least you don't have to live with it" Lizzy joked, smiling half heartedly.

A note fluttered down onto the desk, starting an entire conversation.

**(You alright mate?)**

**Just ignore James, he's an idiot!**

**There all idiots!**

_Sirius isn't!_

**Sirius is even worse than James!**

(He really is Lottie)

**(He's a complete ****bastard****!)(GIT THEN!)**

_Language!_

_Calm down, honestly!_

Lottie, if you value your health, stop talking like that!

**So, what are we going to do?**

**What like get them back?**

**(Yeah, we should jinx his broom or something)**

Or get Lily a boyfriend!

(Harsh, how about you draw a picture of James and Sirius kissing then we post it all over the school)

_You are a lot more evil than you look!_

**(I've got it! What does James care about most?)**

**His broom**

_Broomstick_

(His Cleansweep)

**(No! Lizzy duh, he's really overprotective)**

What! That's utter rubbish

**(No it isn't, remember that muggle who you started talking to when you were seven?)**

Its rubbish, anyway I don't see were you're going with this?

_I do!_

WHAT!

_Well remember how protective he was when you were talking to Regulus?_

No

**(It would be brilliant; I mean he couldn't do anything about it)**

I seem to remember pretend relationships don't end well

**Oy catty Slytherin, enough of that!**

Fine but I am not going to go out with Regulus just to piss James of! If your that bothered go snog Leanne Yates

_O.k. we get it! You are going to fall for him!_

Luckily the bell rang before Lizzy could hex Charlotte.

* * *

"So that's Mars?" Lizzy asked Regulus, shivering in the cold night air on top of the astronomy tower.

"No" he sighed, redirecting her telescope towards a bright star in the sky. "That's Mars, it's very bright tonight"

"Oh thanks, you know a lot about the stars" Lizzy smiled, plotting Mars onto her chart.

"Well most of my family are named after stars" Regulus admitted, blushing slightly.

Lizzy looked up at him "Really?"

"Uh huh, like erm Sirius the dog star?" Regulus laughed

"So where's that then?" Lizzy asked curiously, sounding like an enthusiastic child.

"The brightest star in the sky" he said incredulously, and then his face fell. "Accurately named" he muttered to himself.

Lizzy bit her lip and patted his arm, "So what about Narcissa, isn't that a flower?"

Regulus smiled "A Greek god obsessed with his own looks"

Lizzy laughed "So what about you?"

He blushed "Erm ___Regulus _is Latin for 'the little king and is the brightest star in the constellation Leo." He said this very fast, his eyes fixed on his Star chart.

"Leo? Isn't that the lion?" Lizzy asked, shuffling slightly closer to him.

"Yeah?" Regulus asked, turning to look at her.

"Well what's wrong with that?" Lizzy demanded.

"A lion, Gryffindor!" Regulus raised his eyebrows.

"Thanks" Lizzy said coolly, turning away.

He grabbed her arm "It's not that, I just, everyone else's name fits. Mine doesn't! I'm not brave or strong or... "

Lizzy put a finger over his lips to silence him "You're braver than you think" she said softly.

Time seemed to stand still for a moment, there eyes linked.

Then Lizzy realised the intimacy of the situation and started back. "Oh, erm anyway where's Venus?"

Regulus raised his eyebrows "Check your chart, we've already done it" he said evidently amused.

Lizzy blushed and buried herself in her chart, wondering what had just happened.

* * *

Well i am going to have a retaliation prank, so if you have a prefrence, or an idea please let me know!


	8. Revenge

_New chapter, yeah so please tell me what you think!_

"I still think it's a bit over the top" Charlotte said reasonably, from her seat by the dead common room fire.

The other second years ignored her, pouring over their scattered plans.

"So you've nicked the cloak?" Lizzy asked Edgar, who nodded.

"And Charlotte knows how she's going to distract Remus?" Millie winked at her friend, who turned a dark shade of pink.

"So everything's sorted apart from getting Evans onboard" Fabien summarised, looking round towards Lizzy.

"What? Not me, she hates me! Marlene would probably stand a better chance..." Lizzy insisted, before trailing of at the expressions on her housemates faces.

"She doesn't hate you; she hates James which will make her help us." Edgar stated to nods from the others.

"So send someone else, I'm telling you she doesn't like me!" Lizzy said, emphasising each word with a prod.

Footsteps sounded on the girl's stairs, "Who doesn't like you?" Alice Winters asked in a friendly voice as she jumped the last few stairs.

She was followed by an unimpressed Lily "What are you all doing up so early?"

Lizzy blushed slightly, praying that overnight the twins had matured.

"She doesn't think Lily likes her" Gideon said, without looking up.

Lizzy groaned as Charlotte and Marlene went "Gideon!"

To Lizzys slight satisfaction Lily was looking slightly ashamed "I..."

"Don't worry about it!" Lizzy snapped, picking up her plans and burying her nose in them to hide her blush.

Alice looked confused "Accio" she said simply, snatching the plans.

"Hey!" the twins objected, as Alice rifled through the notes a grin forming on her face.

She laughed "Hey Lil, I think you may have found some fellow conspirators!"

Lily leaned over her friends shoulder and read the plans, a small smile forming on her lips.

* * *

"So you want me to keep everyone from going down to the changing rooms for about ten minutes after the match finishes?" Lily asked the girl second years, as they ate there breakfasts.

"Yep, leave the rest to us!" Millie said, with an evil smile.

Alice laughed "Man you lot are evil midgets!"

Lizzy raised her eyebrows "Well that's not patronising" she said sarcastically.

Lily frowned, but her face relaxed when she saw Alice was laughing.

"You're alright" she admitted, smiling at Lizzy.

"I know" Lizzy said cockily.

Lily rolled her eyes "But so obviously a Potter!"

Lizzy winked "Hell yeah, but you two need to go!"

"Gotcha" Alice nodded her and Lily moving down the table.

"I can't believe we are really going to do this!" Marlene said, smiling disbelievingly.

"Yeah, we are evil!" Millie grinned.

"Hey, they started it!" Lizzy exclaimed.

"Not to you and it was your idea!" Charlotte laughed.

"I'm just awesome like that!" Lizzy posed.

"Merlin! Your egos expanding by the minute!" Millie smirked.

Lizzy prodded her "I'm not that bad!"

Marlene grinned guiltily "You are getting worse!"

Lizzy pouted "Mean!"

* * *

"AND DAVIES HAS THE QUAFFLE, INTERCEPTED BY AVERY, HE SHOOTS AND MISSES. THE SCORE REMAINS 120-140 TO GRYFINDOR." The commentary boomed, over the roars of disappointment from the Slytherin's.

"It's cold isn't it?" Charlotte moaned, pulling her scarf tighter.

"It's not that bad!" Millie said bracingly, her eyes tracking James.

"I hope the twins are paying attention." Marlene said nervously "If they find out it was us..."

"Calm down Marley" Lizzy laughed "Anyway its Lily job to make sure that we have plenty of time!"

"I don't get why she's helping us" Charlotte asked, as the quaffle switched sides twice.

"She doesn't like James!" Lizzy said simply.

"I know it's so sad given how he likes her" Millie smiled.

"I think she does like him, she just doesn't want to admit it!" Charlotte said, to jeers from the others.

Millie snorted "Yeah right!"

Marlene however looked thoughtful "Maybe?"

"You're both mad!" Lizzy yelled over Slytherin cheers.

"I don't know what their cheering about, they're still losing!" Millie sneered, looking over at the mass of green and silver.

"Well Slytherin's are pretty persistent!" Charlotte hinted, with a sideways glance at Lizzy.

"Not again!" Lizzy moaned loudly, burying her face into her scarf.

"Come on! Just admit it!" Charlotte pressed, as the other two laughed.

"You were getting pretty cosy in Astronomy last week!" Millie teased.

"Oh shut up!" Lizzy muttered, glaring at James as he flew past turning a loop.

Charlotte moved in for the attack "What's wrong with him?" she demanded.

Lizzy sighed "Nothing I just don't..."

"No! You've admitted he's good looking!" Charlotte said over her.

Lizzy had to shout to be heard over the crowd "SO, SIRIUS IS GOOD LOOKING..." unfortunately the noise from the crowd had died down half way through her sentence. Now the entire stand was staring at her.

"Wow bad timing" Millie muttered with a smirk as Lizzy went scarlet.

* * *

"Shut up!" Lizzy snarled as the twins and Edgar doubled up laughing.

"It was quite funny" Charlotte said fairly, causing Lizzy to turn the death stare on her.

"Come on!" she hissed at the twins, as she pulled out the cloak.

"Keep watch!" Gideon reminded the others as him, Lizzy and Fabien disappeared under the cloak.

They slipped into the Gryffindor changing rooms, grumbling quietly about the lack of room.

"Wow!" Fabien muttered as they passed a very lacy bra.

"Perverts" Lizzy muttered as she led them into the boys changing room.

Unfortunately Lily hadn't managed ten minutes, "Good game Potter!" Frank Longbottom, a burly sixth year smiled as he undressed.

"Now you just need to work on your womanising!" a tall sandy haired youth grinned, jutting his hips forward,

Lizzy struggled to keep herself silent as the boys undressed and entered the showers.

When the sound of running water provided adequate cover, Lizzy let out a sigh and then a small yelp when Gideon stamped on her foot.

"Quickly, let's just grab his clothes and run!" Fabien hissed.

Lizzy grabbed both James`s Quidditch and his school robes, then on a sudden burst of inspiration pulled out her wand.

"Omdanne" she muttered and James`s boxers, the only item of clothes they had left him, turned hot pink.

The twins doubled up with silent laughter, as they scarpered from the room.

They silently slipped though the girls changing rooms, Lizzy dragging Fabien at one point away from the showers.

As they neared the outside door Lizzy heard voices "Sirius I highly doubt..."

"You heard her, she likes me!" Sirius`s voice said loudly.

Peters rarely used voice piped up "But, she hates you?"

The sneer was evident in Sirius`s tone "Girls pretend to hate you when they like you, duh!"

Gideon caught Lizzy`s eyes and mouthed one word "Cliché"

She hit him round the back of the head, and they managed to slip past the still arguing Remus and Sirius.

* * *

"Dam! What if they just summon him some clothes!" Lizzy shouted as they climbed up the marble stairs.

"They won't" Marlene said calmly.

"What makes you say that?" Charlotte asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Well, Peter isn't brainy enough and Remus will probably see it as karma..." Marlene smiled.

"And Sirius?" Edgar interrupted.

"Oh" Marlene laughed "Lizzys mucked up his brain."

Lizzy could have hit her "Pardon!"

"Well I don't think Sirius ever saw you like that before, but now..." Marlene trailed of as Lizzy blanched.

"That's not funny" Lizzy muttered as the others laughed, even Charlotte.

"What's the problem?" Millie laughed, putting her hand over her heart.

"Be quiet, you ...!" Lizzy began, beginning to lose her temper.

"There's the cow now!" Bart Crouch sneered from the bottom of the stairs, Regulus standing next to him.

"Pardon...!" Lizzy growled, moving back down the stairs.

"I want a word!" Regulus ordered coldly, flicking Barty away.

Lizzy was confused, why was he so angry?

He grabbed her arm and dragged her into the Great Hall.

He then turned to her, holding both her arms securely. "What is going on between you and Sirius?" he demanded.

Lizzy smiled weakly, he had to be joking. "Nothing" she said quietly.

His face was going red "Liar!"

Lizzy tried to pull away "Get of me. What's wrong with you?"

"What's going on?" he hissed holding her so tightly it hurt.

"Nothing you idiot!" Lizzy tried to twist out of his grip.

He held onto her, almost shaking with rage.

"I don't want you talking to him!" He ordered, pushing her up against the wall.

A flare of indignation burnt through Lizzys confusion.

She glared up at him "I beg your pardon"

"You won't ever talk to him again!" he repeated.

"Is that an order?" Lizzy asked coldly, her head screaming in indignation.

"Yes" Regulus stated, relaxing his grip a little.

Lizzy pulled away "No"

Regulus looked at her for a long moment, his face torn between anger and, hurt?

And then he slapped her across the face!

"Mr Black, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" a voice shouted from the doorway.

Professor McGonagall came running in, followed by Professor Slughorn.

Lizzy was reeling; unbidden tears spring up in her eyes.

Regulus dropped her like he had been burnt "Professor McGonagall!"

"Mr Black, what is going on! I thought you two got on, surely Quidditch isn't that important?" Professor Slughorn blustered.

Lizzy snorted, she couldn't help herself, Quidditch!

Professor McGonagall walked over to Lizzy "Are you alright?" she asked, in the gentlest voice Lizzy had ever heard her use.

"I'm fine" Lizzy insisted, trying to wipe away her tears and ignore the throbbing pain in her cheek.

* * *

"I can't believe you missed it! It was amazing; James tried to sneak around the common room in his boxers and well done for turning them pink! That was hilarious; a couple of the first years actually wet themselves laughing... What's wrong?" Charlotte paused for breath, looking at Lizzy who hadn't even smiled at the success of their prank.

"Nothing" Lizzy said quietly, smiling as she sat down at their table.

"Lizzy, what's that on your face?" Marlene asked quietly, as the others watched her nervously.

Lizzys hand automatically moved to her cheek "It's nothing" she snapped.

"O.k." Millie said defensively, "Anyway do you want to know what happened?"

"Course I do" Lizzy said, feeling slightly guilty for yelling.

"Well Marley was right, they didn't summon him clothes! James had to get all the way from the changing rooms to his dormitory in those pink boxers, nice touch by the way. Anyway when he got here everyone was laughing there heads of and loads of people took pictures, yeah Edgar will show you his. Yeah so he ran up to his dormitory, and his friends followed, though Sirius did ask where you were!" Millie finished, her eyebrows waggling.

"Very funny" Lizzy said half heartedly, staring at the fire.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Millie asked, prodding her gently on the arm.

Lizzy thought about telling them, but felt too ashamed "Yep, so where are the twins?"

"Judging by James`s blood pressure, they went into hiding with Edgar" Millie laughed.

"Fair enough!" Lizzy laughed, glancing around the common room for James.

"So, what are you going to do about Sirius?" Charlotte asked eagerly.

Lizzy shrugged "I don't know, I'll think of something."

"Aw don't worry; I'm sure James will kill him if he tries anything." Marlene teased.

"Hmm" Lizzy acknowledged, her mind wandering back to Regulus.

Why was he so bothered?

Why did he care?

Why hadn't he asked her side of the story first?

Why?

"Lizzy? ELIZABETH POTTER WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Millie snapped.

"HE HIT ME O.K.!" Lizzy yelled before running up to the dormitory.

* * *

"What?" Charlotte said disbelievingly, Lizzy had just finished telling them what had happened.

"Yeah, do that for about an hour and you should end up where I am now!" Lizzy said nastily.

"Bloody hell" Millie said weakly, they were all shocked into silence.

"Lizzy..." Marlene began.

"I don't want to hear it! Whatever reasonable explanation you've got, I don't care!" Lizzy growled.

"But you do care, that's why you are so upset!" Marlene pointed out, the other two watching the exchange nervously.

"So! I hate him- he had no-he hit me!" Lizzy stuttered incoherently.

Marlene smiled slightly "You are proving my point; please just think about it from his point of view!"

"No!" Lizzy said shortly, staring down at her bed.

"Lizzy..." Marlene grabbed her hand.

"Marley!" Millie interrupted "Just leave it, ok?"

"So, what do you want to do?" Charlotte asked, moving over to Lizzys bed.

"I`d like to do some drawing, though if you guys want to do something else I don't mind" Lizzy said quietly.

"Well I'm going to take my laundry down" Charlotte said practically.

Millie launched herself onto Lizzys bed "Cheers Lottie, it's by my bed"

Charlotte rolled her eyes "Does anyone else want me to take there's?"

Lizzy grinned sheepishly "If you wouldn't mind..."

Marlene laughed "I`ll help you"

* * *

"But why did you decide to draw us as fairies?" Gideon asked his cousin completely confused.

Lizzy shrugged "I felt like it, anyway you're not a fairy you're a pixie!"

"Yeah, she made you three pixies and us girl's fairies!" Millie explained, helping herself to a second helping of mashed potato.

"It's really cute" Marlene said admiringly "Thanks for putting me in white."

"Well Lottie had to be in pink, didn't she?" Lizzy said, smiling broadly.

"I'm not that bad!" Charlotte objected.

"You really are!" Fabien laughed.

"I AM GOING TO KILL..." Somebody yelled from down the table.

Lizzy rolled her eyes "Hi James, something wrong?"

James came running up followed by his friends "Were you in on this!?" he demanded, spraying Lizzys face with spit.

Lizzy wiped her face "Ew, I asked for the news not the weather!"

Sirius laughed at this feeble joke, causing Lizzy to feel rather uncomfortable.

"What possessed you, you are so immature!" James yelled at the twins who were smirking.

Lizzy couldn't resist "Don't start a war you can't finish big bro`"

Sirius let out another bark like laugh, causing Charlotte to raise her eyebrows.

"Garr" James muttered, before sighing and sitting next to Marlene.

"Does this mean we win?" Gideon asked angelically.

"You wait" James muttered glaring at him.

The other boys sat down, and much to her relief it was Remus who managed to squeeze next to her.

Unfortunately Edgar mindlessly moved up to let Sirius have the seat directly opposite her "Hi Lizzy, did you enjoy the match?" he asked brightly, ladling food onto his plate.

"Yeah, it was good. Didn't you try out this year?" Lizzy asked, determined to keep things friendly.

"Yeah, apparently I was too violent, imagine that to violent to be a beater!" Sirius waffled, his blue eyes fixed on her eagerly.

"I suppose if you were to enthusiastic, you might hit your own teammates." Remus interjected.

"Yeah that's probably it, still its fun to be in the crowd!" Lizzy smiled.

"It can be very interesting" Sirius grinned, an ominous twinkle in his eyes.

Lizzy sighed "Ah, yeah about that...", then suddenly over Sirius`s shoulder she caught Regulus`s eye.

He was glaring at her, and clearly mouthed one word "Traitor"

Lizzy locked her jaw, how dare he...

Sirius suddenly grabbed her hand "Yes?"

Lizzy turned to him, he was grinning at her lopsidedly like a hopeful puppy.

She glanced back at Regulus and a sudden evil thought sprung into her head, Revenge!

She leant forward and their lips met, his own eagerly drawing her in.

It was warm and safe and felt so exciting and grown up.

His hand buried itself in her hair, holding her tightly but protectively.

The kiss seemed to last forever and then suddenly Sirius pulled away "This is o.k. right?" he asked her.

The concern melted her heart and made her forget everything else.

"Oh yes" she said softly, before leaning in hungrily for more.

* * *

"Look, I know I shouldn't..." Lizzy began as they walked into the girl's dormitory.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Millie shouted over her.

"Why shouldn't go out with Sirius, he likes me and..." Lizzy defended, hands on hips.

"You don't like him though!" Marlene said accusingly "I would have thought you would have known better!"

Lizzy saw the implication "It's nothing like that!"

"No its worse you're using him!"Millie said disgustedly "Using him to get back at Regulus!"

"And why shouldn't I!" Lizzy screamed at her "I'm not a possession to be ordered about!"

"What about Sirius" Charlotte said calmly "I mean you obviously enjoyed those kisses, but it's nothing more serious than that."

"So, this Sirius Black we`re talking about. We`ll last a week before he gets bored and that's fine with me! So leave it!" Lizzy ordered.

Marlene still looked angry but Millie was appeased by the reasonable prediction of what would happen and Charlotte was obviously dying to ask her something.

"Marley? I promise it's not like that..." Lizzy said gently, moving towards her friend.

Marlene moved into the bathroom "We`ll see" she said ominously, before shutting the door.

Charlotte waited about three seconds "So what was it like?" she asked eagerly.

Millie rolled her eyes at Lizzy but still looked at her curiously.

"Well it was amazing, like me and him were the only people in the world and I felt, safe." Lizzy tried to explain.

"Safe?" Millie raised her eyebrows.

Lizzy laughed "Yeah I know, but that's how it felt!"

"It sounds so brilliant" Charlotte sighed, staring out of the window dreamily.

Something clicked in Lizzys brain "Merlin is this o.k. Lottie?" she asked nervously.

Charlotte smiled sadly "Well it was never going to really happen, was it? I mean he knew I liked him for ages, as soon as he got a hint that you might be interested..."

Lizzy bit her lip "Maybe you could get Remus that would be fair."

Millie laughed "Yeah imagine that double date, both of you staring at the other ones date."

Charlotte smiled "I was thinking more, well..."

"Newt?" Marlene said from the bathroom doorway.

"Yeah, what do you reckon?" Charlotte smiled sheepishly at the others.

"That would be good! You and the Australian surfer boy! I can picture that!" Millie laughed.

"What about you Millie?" Lizzy asked, leaning back on her bed.

She shrugged "To be honest I'm not bothered! Marley?"

"Never you mind" Marlene said defensively going pink.

"Ooo, wonder who that is then?" Lizzy teased.

"I'm going to bed now!" Marlene announced diving under the covers and pulling the curtains shut.

The others laughed and got ready for bed themselves.

* * *

_So, was the kiss o.k? (I have unfortunatly little experience in that field)_

_Also, pretty major plot twist so opinions welcome.!_


	9. Wrong

_Hello everyone, I know it's been a while but this chapter was quite long and I have been battling the evils of Writers Block! As usual please review!_

* * *

"You were!" Millie yelled, dodging the pillow Lizzy threw at her.

"I was not talking about Sirius in my sleep!" Lizzy screamed, lunging across Marlene's bed to get a better aim.

Marlene screamed, causing Charlotte to wake up as well.

"Oh for the love of Morgan le Fay! It's not even light yet" Charlotte moaned, pulling the duvet over her head.

"Blame her! She was the one who woke me up to tell me I was sleep talking!" Lizzy defended sliding of Marlene's bed.

"It's Monday morning" Marlene complained sleepily.

"Yes but she was sleep talking about Sirius!" Millie laughed.

Charlotte sat up bolt upright "What!?"

Marlene raised her eyebrows "Well you certainly had fun yesterday..."

Lizzy glared at her "Nothing's changed; I have fun with you guys!"

Millie snorted "Yep you practically dance into dinner every day!"

Lizzy scowled at her "I. did. Not. Dance .Into .dinner!"

"You never did tell us what you did?" Marlene smiled grudgingly and sat up on her bed.

Lizzy sighed looking round at the expectant faces "Well..."

"Did you spend the whole time kissing?" Millie asked crudely.

"No! We went down to the lake; I showed him that willow we always sit under..."

_Sirius gave out one of his bark like laughs "This place is so cool, wonder why we never sat here before."_

_Lizzy settled down in his arms "Maybe you were too busy snogging the female population of Hogwarts?" she teased._

"_Hey!" he flipped her round so that they were face to face. "Everyone has a skill, take James, he has Quidditch..."_

"_True, he`s a lousy stalker! So what's your skill, womanizing?" Lizzy asked, reassured by how little she cared about the answer._

_Sirius didn't answer but instead touched her face gently "Nope" he whispered, leaning in for a kiss._

_She met him half way, her hand moving round his waist._

_Their lips moulded together gently and Lizzy felt him embed his hand in her loose hair._

_She felt him lick her bottom lip gently, wait what does that mean?_

_She pulled away going scarlet "Sorry" she muttered, unable to look him in the eyes._

_Oh, she must look like such a little kid._

_Sirius lifted her head gently so she looked at him "Its o.k. you are only twelve after all."_

_Lizzy frowned at him "No I want to! I just..."_

_Sirius cut her off with another kiss, more forceful this time._

_Lizzys eyes widened but she was enjoying it. It felt exciting, and when he licked her lip this time she understood._

_She opened her mouth letting his eager tongue in._

_He explored her mouth gently as his body pressed her down onto the earth._

_His hands moved from her hair and snaked their way down her body._

_She yelped into his mouth as his hands settled on her bum._

_He pulled away; looking slightly annoyed "What?"_

_She went even redder "Nothing"_

_Sirius sighed and sat up "Its o.k." he smiled and put his arm round her._

"Why did you freak out?" Charlotte asked incredulously.

"I didn't freak out!" Lizzy growled.

"Cause you did, I would have! Why didn't you tell him to push of?" Millie said raising her eyebrows.

Lizzy stood up "I don't know, I just felt like such a little kid!" she moved into the bathroom to get dressed.

As she closed the door she heard Marlene sigh.

"She shouldn't have been going out with him anyway! She admitted that she's only dating Sirius to get back at Regulus." Marlene ranted softly to the others.

"She must get he likes her, I mean he was getting all over protective!" Millie whispered.

"But what he did was unacceptable! I mean he treated her like some pet that had misbehaved!" Charlotte defended.

Lizzy stepped away from the door, her head reeling.

Surely Regulus didn't think about her like that? But they were right, why else could he have reacted like that!

And she wasn't just dating Sirius to get back at Regulus! Sirius was sweet and...

"Lizzy, YOU DIE IN THERE?" Millie yelled, making Lizzy jump.

Lizzy struggled with her hair "Just a minute..."

* * *

"Double Potions first, Lizzy what do you want to do about that?" Marlene asked gently as they walked into the Great Hall.

Lizzy bit her lip, thinking about two hours with Regulus "I don't know, make a three?"

"Lizzy?" Charlotte said, obviously dying to ask something.

Lizzy stopped and sighed "What is it?"

Charlotte shot a nervous glance towards the Slytherin table and Lizzy would have bet good money on who she was staring at.

"Look, about you and Regulus..." Charlotte began.

"There is no me and Regulus!" Lizzy snapped, she didn't even know why she was being so defensive.

"Oh come of it!" Millie snapped "The guys head over heels for you!"

"Eugh! He might not be!" Lizzy moaned "Marley! Back me up, you know these things! What do you think happened?"

Marlene sighed and steered her friends towards the Gryffindor table.

"Look I have a theory but it sounds stupid..." Marlene began looking sheepish.

"I'm not fussy!" Lizzy grinned, as the others nodded in agreement.

"Right, well Regulus has always been overshadowed by Sirius. No don't interrupt" Marlene said sharply when Lizzy opened her mouth.

"Yes so he`s always seemed second best and then he meets someone with the same problem." Marlene pointed at Lizzy, whose stomach plummeted.

"So he meets this girl who has the same problem as him and even better seems to think he's better than Sirius!"

"But then he hears that this girl has secretly fancied Sirius all along" Marlene continued, grimacing as she spoke. "So"

"Oh, Lizzy what are you going to do?" Charlotte said looking horrified.

"I don't know, what do you think I should do?" Lizzy asked, her stomach twisting uncomfortably.

"You have to break up with Sirius!" Millie said, patting her on the back "I know the sex is good but..."

"We are not having sex!" Lizzy growled, though she knew Millie was right.

"Lizzy..." Charlotte warned pointing a sausage threateningly at her.

"I don't want to break up with him" Lizzy mumbled staring at the table.

"Elizabeth Potter!" Marlene said in a shocked voice.

"Oh what did she do?" James laughed as he plonked himself next to Millie.

"What?" Lizzy asked turning to him.

Remus and Peter sat down but "Hey where's Sirius?" Millie asked, glancing at Lizzy knowingly.

James and Peter shrugged but Remus looked uncomfortable, "Library" he muttered not meeting Lizzy`s eyes.

James frowned "What! He told me he was going to the Greenhouses to get those puffskin seeds!"

Lizzy raised her eyebrows "Well? I need to talk to him."

Remus met her eyes and the sympathy was evident "He's in the Library"

"Right then!" Lizzy said bracingly standing up and turning towards the door.

"See you in potions" Marlene yelled after her.

Lizzy turned to answer and promptly bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry..." she said automatically before looking into Barty Crouch`s face.

She immediately looked away, ashamed about Regulus.

But as she turned to leave he grabbed her arm "Oh I don't think so..."

He pulled her close to him, smiling at the distress in her face.

"What's wrong, surely I'm just a big nasty Slytherin?" He taunted.

"Get of me Crouch!" Lizzy pulled away, scowling at him and walking towards the door.

"So which is better Potter, Regulus or Sirius!? You must be the only slut to have a taste of..." Crouch yelled loudly, so the whole hall could hear.

"Conjunctivitus" someone shouted, Crouch doubled up in pain, clutching at his face.

Lizzy looked up to see Regulus scowling at Crouch, she stared at him.

Had he just hexed his best friend, in her defence?

He looked up and met her eyes, for a moment they stared at each other, brown eyes on blue.

Suddenly Lizzy felt an arm snake its way round her waist.

"Hey baby, what are you doing?" Sirius grinned at her, his playful blue eyes twinkling.

Then he saw her face "Lizzy what's wrong?" he asked.

Lizzy bit her lip "Nothing" she said glancing at Regulus.

He looked crushed, staring at the two of them hopelessly.

Lizzy opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a wet kiss.

She pushed him of "Not now!" however when she turned back to the Slytherin table Regulus was gone.

A black and green blur zoomed past them "No wait!" Lizzy called after him but he ignored her.

As she made to follow Sirius grabbed her arm "Erm excuse me!"

Lizzy wiped her mouth with the top of her hand "Sirius look...Wait a minute, what's this?"

Sirius paled at the pink smears on Lizzys hand "Lipstick?" he said weakly.

Lizzy rolled her eyes at him "I don't wear lipstick!" she stated bluntly, wondering what he would say.

She didn't really care that he had cheated on her, though she supposed she must be hurt on some distant personal level.

No, she just wanted to talk to Regulus!

"I erm, I'm so sorry! I didn't..." Sirius stuttered, looking at her hopelessly.

Then he glanced towards the Gryffindor table and something clicked in Lizzys brain.

She laughed and dragged him out of the Hall "You're much more bothered about James finding out aren't you!"

Sirius grimaced "I am sorry!" he said earnestly.

Lizzy smiled coldly "What I don't get is why you went out with me in the first place."

"What!" Sirius said, obviously confused. "So you're not mad?"

Lizzy sighed turning towards the doors "No, not really. I saw it coming to be honest."

Sirius grabbed her in a bear hug "Oh man you're so great!"

Lizzy kicked him "Ouch, I'm still insulted! anyway I wasn't exactly perfect myself..." she trailed of staring towards the dungeon.

"Yeah, what's going on with you two?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing, who was she anyway?" Lizzy said, quickly chancing the subject.

Sirius raised his eyebrows but was thankfully interrupted by the arrival of the twins and Edgar.

* * *

"I can't believe he cheated on you!" Millie said indignantly as they all waited outside potions.

Lizzy shook her head "Millie I really don't care! What do I do now?"

"Tranquilize James, when he finds out he's going to kill Sirius!" Gideon laughed, along with the others.

"No he won't, I mean I don't care so why would James freak?" Lizzy asked, uncomfortable at the idea of James and Sirius arguing about her.

"Cause he really wanted you two to work out!" Edgar explained "He already thinks of Sirius as a brother so I guess he saw you two as the perfect couple."

Lizzy grimaced "That would be the definition of kidding yourself then!"

Fabien sighed "Sometimes it's hard to picture your baby sister with anyone so you push her towards safe territory!" he said knowingly.

Marlene snorted "You have one older sister who is already married!"

"Same principle!" Gideon muttered.

"It really isn't!" Edgar insisted, causing Millie to go pale and glance at the twins.

All three of them spoke at once "NO!"

Lizzy and Marlene laughed but Charlotte looked hopeful.

"David has some very good looking friends" she mused.

"Oh shut up!" she growled as all the others rolled their eyes simultaneously.

* * *

"Lizzy can work with us sir!" Fabien said enthusiastically to a bemused Professor Slughorn.

"Yes I suppose...But where is Mr Black?" Professor Slughorn asked.

Lizzy bit her lip "No idea sir"

Professor Slughorn shook his head and smiled belligerently down at them all.

Lizzy sat down next to Gideon and pulled out her book.

"Right class, today we will be revising Forgetfulness potions! However today I want you to see if you can work out how to increase the strength!" Professor Slughorn said enthusiastically.

Fabien stood up to fetch the ingredients as Lizzy set to work getting the fire going.

"You o.k?" Gideon asked quietly glancing at the Slytherin's.

Lizzy looked up, Crouch was pointing at her, sneering to his partner.

"I'm fine!" Lizzy snapped quickly, her cheeks burning.

* * *

"Stir three times counter clockwise" Gideon said in a bored voice.

"Bla Bla Bla!" Fabien yawned, before leaning over to Lizzy "What you doing?"

"Love tester for Lottie and Newt" Lizzy answered, not looking up.

Gideon sat up "Oh do Edgar and Lottie!"

Lizzy raised her eyebrows "You have to be kidding?"

"Mate!" Fabien said warningly but the damage was done.

"He still likes her?!" Lizzy glanced at Edgar; he was doing all the work as he was working with Millie.

She stared at him and...He glanced at Lottie!

"Merlin!" she muttered to an embarrassed Gideon.

Fabien kicked her "You can't tell anyone!"

"Miss Potter, could I ask a favour?" Professor Slughorn was standing over them.

Lizzy glanced at the twins "Erm, yes sir?"

Professor Slughorn looked grave "I need you to go and look for Mr Black; it's been nearly thirty minutes!"

Lizzy stiffened "Wouldn't it be better to send a boy, I mean he might be in one of the bathrooms"

Professor Slughorn shook his head, a strange twinkle in his eyes "Nonsense! Of you go!"

Lizzy looked hopelessly at the twins then stood up.

* * *

"Don't be stupid Reggie! I'm not going to tell Sirius!" a bossy familiar voice said from behind a tapestry.

Lizzy froze, was that Andromeda Black?

Quickly she hid herself behind a suit of armour as Regulus spoke.

The suit of armour creaked as it turned to get a good look at Lizzy.

Regulus snorted "Sorry, it's just he's the last person I want to talk to right now!"

Andromeda sighed "What about her?"

Something shuffled "I bet he knew I liked her! Bet he's just doing this to spite me!"

Lizzy`s stomach twisted, it was me who did it to spite you and I'm sorry that I did!

"Regulus Black! You know that's not true!" Andromeda sounded shocked.

"Trust you to side with him, everybody prefers him!" Regulus shouted.

Lizzy bit her lip to stop herself responding, trust Marley to be right!

"Reggie, I'm not siding with anyone!" she sounded angry?

"Why him!? Why not me?" Regulus was almost sobbing.

"I don't know Reggie, I don't know..."

"Black, Andromeda?" a new voice asked.

Ted Tonks was standing outside the tapestry looking confused.

Andromeda appeared, her hand on her hips, looking ferocious. "What on Earth are you doing Tonks!?"

Ted looked unabashed "Professor Flitwick sent me to look for you Andromeda."

Her face softened slightly "Why don't you call me Black?"

Ted frowned "Because its basic politeness to use peoples first names, Andromeda!"

Andromeda looked at the floor, ashamed?

Ted sighed "Well I'll see you in Charms." He started to walk away.

Andromeda shook her head, but then hurried after him "Ted! Wait!"

Regulus appeared, looking furious "So she leaves me, everyone leaves me!" he shouted, kicking the suit of armour which Lizzy was hiding behind.

He furiously blinked at tears in his eyes and started to move down the corridor.

"Regulus?" Lizzy asked gently, she could pretend to have just come round the corner.

He stopped dead, his body visibly freezing up.

"Regulus please listen..." Lizzy began, determined to talk to him.

"Why should I! You aren't anything to me; you're just my brother's whore! " Regulus yelled.

Lizzy felt tears spring up into her eyes, he was lying, he must be lying!

"Why don't you go running to precious Sirius! What are you even doing here? Returning from your last make out session?!" He continued, a vindictive smile appearing on his face.

Lizzy was actually crying now "Stop it!" she shouted.

He just sneered at her pitifully and stalked off.

Lizzy collapsed to the floor, her head in her hands.

* * *

"HE WHAT!" Fabien and Gideon yelled together, causing other people sitting at the Gryffindor table to turn and stare at the second years.

"He actually said that!" Millie said angrily "He called you a whore!"

Lizzy wasn't eating anything; she was just sitting there apathetically staring at the table.

"That's..." Charlotte was struggling for words.

"But I deserved it" Lizzy said quietly looking up at her friends.

"Lizzy!" Marlene said in a shocked voice.

"Don't say that" Edgar snapped, staring at her like she had gone mad.

Lizzy shook her head "But I really am a horrible person, I mean did he say anything that wasn't true?"

Millie slapped her "Hello! Anybody in there?"

"Lizzy, he hit you because he thought you liked his brother!" Marlene said slowly, like you would to a very slow five year old.

"You aren't to blame!" Gideon managed to stutter, he and Fabien had gone very red.

Lizzy raised her eyebrows "I used a guy to get back at someone, is that nice?"

"Lizzy, Regulus totally deserved it!" Edgar said quietly.

"Yeah and Sirius cheated on you!" Millie exclaimed.

"So?" Lizzy sighed.

The other second years all exchanged incredulous glances.

* * *

"Hey, Lizzy do you get this?" Millie asked over the general noise of the Gryffindor common room.

Lizzy who had been staring at the fire, started "Here" she handed over her parchment.

As Millie eagerly copied Charlotte frowned at the still zombie like Lizzy.

"Lizzy? Are you o.k?" Marlene asked gently.

Lizzy didn't look up "No"

Marlene sighed and put down her essay "Lizzy listen to me, you were not in the wrong!"

Lizzy looked at her "But I was!"

"ELIZABETH POTTER" Millie shouted with frustration.

Lizzy rolled her eyes "Guys, I know I wasn't the only one in the wrong but if I hadn't..."

"O.k. you were super stupid! But everyone is, cut yourself some slack" Charlotte said sympathetically.

Lizzy thought about it, remembered how angry she had felt after he had hit her and how horrid she had felt after Sirius kissed her. She wasn't an evil person really!

"Hello ladies!" the twins swaggered over, Edgar behind them looking disapproving.

"Where have you been?" Charlotte asked, still looking at Lizzy.

"Let's just say we are awesome cousins!" Fabien said proudly.

As the girls exchanged nervous glances Edgar thearetically rubbed his hands together "I wash my hands."

"What did you do?" Marlene asked cautiously.

Before they could answer the portrait was slammed open, a furious looking Sirius stormed through it and headed straight for them.

James and Remus ran in after him "Sirius, mate calm down!"

Sirius didn't answer but pulled out his wand "Tarantallegra" he yelled viciously.

Gideon`s legs began to dance uncontrollably as the others gave out some type of yelp.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Lizzy yelled, looking at James for an explanation.

Sirius smiled in a twisted way and repeated the spell, causing Fabien to start dancing too.

"Stop it!" Edgar yelled, jumping up.

"Were you in on it to then?" Sirius yelled, raising up his wand and pushing him roughly.

Lizzy neatly stepped in-between them, glaring at James to hold Sirius back.

"In on what?!" Charlotte said hysterically.

"My brother is lying in the hospital wing because of them!" Sirius yelled.

Millie had helped up Edgar "You're brother who we speak to more than you!"

Lizzy however "What the hell did you do!?" she yelled at Gideon.

Gideon didn't answer as he was still dancing round the room.

Marlene muttered the counter curse "Finite"

The twins stopped, falling to the floor suddenly.

Lizzy stepped over to them tying desperately to keep her temper in check "What. Did. You. Do?"

"We were defending you!" Fabien said angrily.

Lizzy had a pretty good idea of what her stupid cousins had done but wanted them to spell it out.

Marlene seemed to have figured it out too "Please tell me you didn't?"

"He totally deserved it!" Gideon said angrily "I'm surprised you didn't hex the hell out of him yourself!"

"You-wait what, why would Lizzy want to hex him?" Remus asked his brown eyes fixed on Lizzy who went pink.

"Quick work" Peter guffawed, falling silent when James scowled at him.

"What part of Lizzy beating herself up about what happened suggested to you that she wanted you to do that?" Millie said venomously.

Sirius`s anger quickly changed to a childishly curious expression. "Huh, what happened?"

Lizzy blushed furiously, no Sirius didn't need to know that!

Marlene grabbed her arm "It doesn't matter, come on Lizzy."

Marlene began to march her towards the stairs, but Lizzy pulled away. "Sirius, he is going to be o.k, isn't he?"

Sirius looked very confused "Yeah but he has to stay there overnight."

Lizzy nodded, her breathing very heavy. "Right, James..."

"NO!" The twins said together, "Have you lost your mind!?" Gideon asked.

"Lizzy..." Marlene said reproachfully, as Charlotte and Millie exchanged confused looks.

Edgar however nodded at her "Right, well if you hurry up you won't need the cloak."

Lizzy was surprised to have some support "You think, you don't think I'm crazy?"

Edgar shook his head as the others gawped at him.

Millie recovered first "Well you are!"

Charlotte grabbed an arm, as Millie grasped the other.

Marlene looked at her "I'm sorry but you can't, its sick!"

"What's sick?" James yelled in frustration.

Lizzy cringed, but Fabien answered "James, this really isn't any of your business"

Sirius crossed his arms "It is mine! Whatever happened led to my baby brother lying in the hospital wing!"

Millie scowled at him "If you're so interested then ask him yourself!"

Sirius took on the air of a child; he stalked out of the room.

James looked at Lizzy, looking almost betrayed but then followed him out, Remus and Peter behind him.

Lizzy collapsed onto a chair, her head in her hands.

* * *

"Nice try, back to bed!" Millie laughed, grabbing Lizzys arm.

Lizzy swore inwardly, she had been so quiet!

"Millie..."She said in a pleading voice.

"No! If you can't see how wrong it is that you want to go running to his bedside then we are going have to stop you doing something so stupid!" Millie said crudely, steering Lizzy back towards her bed.

"Why is it wrong?" Lizzy asked, feeling like a stupid child.

"Oh come of it Lizzy!" Millie said exasperatedly, plonking down next to her. "He hit you! Then he insulted you! Why are you running to him, because I don't think you like him like that?"

Lizzy bit her lip "He likes me like that..."

Millie snorted "That doesn't mean you have to go out with him!"

"He stuck up for me earlier, he hexed Crouch!" Lizzy tried to explain her feelings.

"I've hexed Sirius on your behalf; please don't feel obliged to date me!" Millie interrupted.

Lizzy smiled slightly but persevered "I just feel like he needs me, and I need him!"

"What do you mean?" Millie asked, obviously confused.

Lizzy sighed "Just, oh I don't know how to explain it!"

Millie grinned at her "Well for your Agony aunt needs you might be better going to Marley. I am the Quidditch correspondent!"

Lizzy laughed "What and Lottie's the hair and beauty expert! And the twins do the dodgy jokes! Wait so what am I?"

"You're the interviewer, getting all the gossip! And Ed`s the editor, controlling everything from behind the scenes!" Millie said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, we should so start a magazine!" Lizzy smiled, her head filled with ideas.

Millie yawned "Anyway, if I go to bed are you going to try and sneak down again?"

Lizzys smile faded but she shook her head "No your alright"

Lizzy climbed into bed and stared at her pillow, trying to tell it how she felt about Regulus**.**


	10. Plans

_New chapter, so enjoy and tell me what you think!_

* * *

"And then we are going to going to this famous muggle spa. Aimée swears it is the most relaxing thing ever! And we will go walking on the beach every day and visit the castle..." Charlotte babbled on, reading from the letter she had just received.

Millie looked rather annoyed"Yeah well! I and Edgar are getting new brooms for Christmas!"

Lizzy smiled slightly as Charlotte went pink and put her letter away but Marlene scowled "Millie!"

Millie rolled her eyes as Lizzys parents owl fluttered down in front of her "Here" she said handing over the letter.

Lizzy put down her cutlery and read;

Dear Elizabeth

I hope you and James are well, and tell James that I am not going to tell him what he is getting for Christmas. Incidentally, I was wondering what you both want to do over Christmas. Obviously you are both very welcome to return home! And of course you can both bring a friend. 

Anyway everybody's doing well, Molly came over last week and they are all fine. Though Bill broke that vase in the hallway, which seems to be becoming a family tradition! Charlie said his first word yesterday, Arthur was reading him one of those muggle books and he just went red and managed to say "Dragon!" How brilliant is that, still I must be getting old after all I can remember Molly's first word!

Still, pass mine and your fathers love onto James and the twins and write back with details of Christmas arrangements as soon as possible.

Love Mother

P.S: Give my love to Marley as well!

Lizzy chuckled and looked up at Marlene "So what do you want to do this Christmas?"

Marlene looked cautious "Erm am I...?"

"Invited to mine? Of course, my parents send their love!" Lizzy said smiling at her.

"Well, do you want to go home, because I don't mind?" Marlene asked.

"What's Jamie-boy doing?" Millie asked, glancing down the table to where Sirius and Peter were sitting with James, their heads together ominously.

"I need to ask him, I really think he should come home this year! I mean I haven't seen him at Christmas since I was eight!" Lizzy vented quietly, old feelings of bitterness stirring feebly.

"Well I heard that Sirius has to go home this year" Charlotte said knowingly.

Lizzy was curious but Millie snorted "You know when we call you a gossip..."

* * *

"Because you need to make the first move!" Charlotte said exasperatingly to Lizzy as they all waited outside Transfiguration.

"I don't care!" Lizzy said angrily, glaring at the door.

"Leave her alone Lottie!" Edgar said irritably, he had a headache.

"Oh go and get something for that headache before you kill us all!" Millie snapped.

Edgar scowled at her but fell silent.

Charlotte however "How can you have not spoken to him for the entire week? I mean you sit next to him in like a hundred subjects!"

"Three" Marlene corrected quietly.

"Still, I mean potions! How can you have made a potion together but not talk!" Charlotte continued to rant.

Lizzy rolled her eyes at Millie, "Quite easily when you are talking about such an arrogant..."

"Now don't you dare do that! You miss him!" Charlotte stated stubbornly.

Lizzy had to call on restrain not to hex her. "No I don't!"

Charlotte opened her mouth but the twins interrupted "Will you just leave it!"

Gideon shot his cousin a weak smile "Yeah if she's in denial then that's her problem!"

Lizzy nearly smiled, nearly!

* * *

"Mr Black would you care to demonstrate?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Regulus raised his wand, his arm brushing Lizzys slightly. Why did she notice that!

"Serpe" he said clearly, the scarf on his desk twisted into a black snake.

"Well he would be good at it" someone muttered behind them, probably Fabien.

Lizzy smiled slightly, her eyes fixed on the table.

Professor McGonagall nodded "Excellent Mr Black, ten points to Slytherin now everybody try and be as successful."

She moved over to the front table were Millie and Leanne Yates sat.

A note fluttered down in front of Lizzy.

_Come on! What is wrong with you? I know that you like him._

Suddenly Regulus swooped, snatching the note out of her hands.

"Hey!" she yelled in surprise, making the class turn round to look at them.

Regulus looked at her, his eyebrows raised; a mocking smile on his lips

Lizzy blushed slightly and turned away, mentally planning ways to kill Charlotte.

* * *

"Ouch" Gideon winced as Lizzy finished telling them what had happened.

Charlotte looked suitably ashamed "Oh no! What are you going to do?"

"Nothing" Lizzy said shortly as they walked into the courtyard.

Charlotte looked like she wanted to argue but Marlene silenced her with a look.

"Still if he still isn't talking to you then what's the worst he can do?" Millie said brightly.

Lizzy didn't answer, but had a few ideas.

"Still Hufflepuffs for the rest of the day!" Charlotte said enthusiastically.

Millie rolled her eyes and muttered something about ulterior motives as they walked into towards the greenhouses.

William and Newt were waiting for them;

"Mate are you blind, just get on with it!" William said loudly.

"Buts she way out of my... Oh hello guys" Newt said, blushing.

Lizzy raised her eyebrows at Marlene as the boys launched into a conversation about the Tornados recent win.

"Look at them!" Marlene said exasperatedly, watching Newt go steadily red as Charlotte waffled on to him about something.

Millie rolled her eyes "Hufflepuff, bet he doesn't have the guts to ask her out!"

Lizzy smiled "Then maybe we will have to play matchmaker!"

Millie grinned but Marlene looked nervous "Is that really a good idea?"

"Marley, come on! Is he going to cheat on her?" Lizzy said bluntly.

Marlene's face went slightly dark "It's not her I'm worried about" she confessed.

"Marley!" Lizzy said indignantly, but Millie looked sympathetic.

"She would never have done anything Marley, you know that right?"

Marlene looked slightly ashamed "I know, I'm just being silly"

"Marlene? Are you feeling alright?" Gideon asked an infectious grin on his face.

"I'm fine" she insisted.

"Well keep grinning!" he said, before turning back to his own Fanged Petunias.

Lizzy couldn't help but notice Millie did just that!

* * *

"Erm Charlotte, I was...Oh never mind!" Newt tried to turn away, only to be stopped by a grinning William.

"Oh no you don't!" he laughed, pushing him back towards the Gryffindor's, who were eating their lunch.

The Gryffindor's were all grinning, with the exception of Edgar and the twins.

Charlotte had gone a deep pink but stood up shyly "Yes"

"Well I was wondering if..." Newt began; he really did look odd when he was embarrassed!

"He wants you to go out with him!" William said impatiently.

Newt looked outraged at his friend but soon forgot about it when Charlotte squealed and threw her arms round his neck.

He responded with enthusiasm, lifting her of her feet.

"Ew eating here!" Millie yelled, pretending to vomit.

Lizzy laughed with the others, her eyes wandering, wow Rita Skeeter looked interested!

Then she saw something, no it couldn't be!

Regulus was kissing, no snogging, Druella Yaxley!

Lizzy found herself staring, how long? When? Today, after reading that note?

A huge mass of anger, guilt and grief came bubbling to the surface threatening to explode.

They broke apart, and Regulus looked straight at Lizzy, and smirked.

"Lizzy, what's wrong?" Edgar asked quietly.

Lizzy couldn't answer, as there was a huge lump in her throat.

She felt tears welling up in her eyes, how could he?

She vaguely felt somebody steering her out of the hall.

* * *

"Tissue?" Edgar asked, smiling slightly.

Lizzy took it gladly, quite embarrassed that he had seen her crying.

She blew her nose and managed to mumble her thanks.

"No problem, I don't suppose you're going to tell what it was?" he said gently, leaning against the bathroom wall.

Lizzy looked at him "You don't know?"

Edgar laughed "Nope, I just saw that you were on the verge so got you out of there"

"Thanks, wow Charlotte`s going to be annoyed at me!" Lizzy said grimly.

"Na, she won't! I'm assuming you have a good reason for bursting into tears?"

Lizzy grimaced "Not one she`ll like!"

"Oh!" he said understandingly, looking at her sympathetically.

She smiled "Erm, look...I'm sorry about..."

Edgar rolled his eyes "They told you then"

"Accidentally!" Lizzy protested on behalf of her cousins.

Edgar grinned "Obviously"

"Yeah, well I'm sorry, even though what you did to Marley was..." Lizzy said quickly, avoiding his eyes.

Edgar's eyes narrowed "Almost the same as what you did to Sirius, only you did it out of spite!"

Lizzy gasped, he was right!

Edgar looked ashamed "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that!"

"It's true" Lizzy said weakly, unable to look at him.

* * *

"I can't believe he finally asked me out!" Charlotte gushed under the cover of the noisy Charms classroom.

"Hmm" Edgar said testily, glancing at Lizzy who had completely zoned out.

Why was she so bothered? I mean, she thought to herself, it wasn't like she had...

Oh no!

Charlotte was going to have a field day.

She liked him, liked him!

Why hadn't she noticed this before it got so complicated!

"Lizzy? Are you listening?" Charlotte asked huffily.

Lizzy forced a smile "Of course I am!"

"What's wrong with you?" Millie asked, folding her arms accusingly.

"Erm, it doesn't matter, so shall we eat dinner outside?" Lizzy asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Are you kidding! It's December!" Marlene said loudly.

Charlotte however looked mischievous "An excuse to cuddle up!"

"What about us without anyone to snuggle up to?" Lizzy asked, waggling her eyebrows at Millie.

"You`ll manage, I mean three boys, three girls!" Charlotte said, her face glazing over.

"Four boys" Marlene corrected, glancing over at William and Newt.

"Aw you can snuggle up with us Marley!" Fabien said happily, grabbing Marley round her waist.

"Threesome fun!" Millie whispered to Lizzy and Edgar.

"Kinky" Lizzy laughed, then stopped at the twins confused faces "Oh never mind! You don't have any older siblings..."

* * *

"I'm very glad we can sit here!" William said, glancing at Charlotte and Newt, who were oblivious to the attention, too busy doing other things.

"Tell me about it!" Millie said disgustedly, pretending to vomit over her food.

Lizzy laughed, willing herself not to look round at the Slytherin table.

"LIZZY!" a voice yelled from down the table.

She rolled her eyes "My lord and master calls..."

Gideon laughed "Remember to guilt trip him about Christmas!"

"Will do!" Lizzy answered, moving down the table.

James was sitting with Sirius and Peter.

"What?" Lizzy asked, her arms folded, wanting to get back to her treacle tart.

"What's wrong with wanting to talk to my favourite little sister?" James said, looking wounded.

"You`re only little sister" Lizzy corrected, but sat down "Where's Remus?"

All three spoke at once;

"His mums sick"

"Ill"

"Library"

Lizzy raised her eyebrows "O.k!"

"He's ill" Sirius repeated formidably, daring the others to contradict him.

"Anyway, mum wrote, what do you want to do over Christmas?" Lizzy asked.

James looked round at his friends;

"I'm going home" Peter said helpfully.

"The hag wants me back" Sirius said glumly.

Lizzy smiled at Sirius sympathetically but then turned to her brother "James you know I haven't seen you at Christmas since I was eight!"

"Alright then, I'm going home for Christmas too then" James said brightly.

"Erm, mum would let you invite a friend" Lizzy reminded him.

"Really!" James said excitedly, looking like a child.

"Erm, yeah! Marlene spent like the whole summer at our house!" Lizzy reminded him, shaking her head, bemused.

James grinned at Sirius "What do you reckon?"

"Worth a shot!" Sirius grinned.

Lizzy noticed Peter looked a little put out but pushed it to the back of her mind.

"Anyway I'll tell mum..." Lizzy prodded.

"I and Sirius are coming home!" James grinned.

Lizzy smiled "That should be interesting, anyway tell Remus I hope he feels better soon!"

She turned away only to see a worried looking Millie running towards her.

"Liz, have you seen...?" Millie began, glancing nervously towards the Slytherin table.

* * *

"Well...I told you so!" Charlotte burst out after a very tense silence.

Millie and Marlene were both outraged but Lizzy started laughing uncontrollably.

"I know, that's what's so funny! If I had listened to you earlier everything would be fine and I`d probably be dating him!" Lizzy was sobbing, tears running down her face.

Marlene over to her bed, throwing an arm around her.

The other two hovered, knowing how touchy Lizzy was about crying in front of others.

"It's o.k; he's just a stupid Slytherin jerk!" Millie said angrily, Charlotte nodding encouragingly.

"But he. Isn't. He's so. Caring and. Kind" Lizzy sobbed, throwing herself onto her bed.

Millie snorted "This is the gut who hit you because you told him to get stuffed! No listen!" She yelled when Lizzy showed signs of interrupting "You`ve got thing way out of proportion, he's a jerk!"

"NO! SHUT UP!" Lizzy screamed, beyond reason.

She threw Marlene of her and slammed the curtains shut, unable to hear it.

"Lizzy?"

"Come on?"

"I'm sorry!"

Voices called, muffled by the thick curtains.

Lizzy sobbed into her pillow long into the night.

* * *

_It's happened! She's realised she likes Regulus!_

_Go on, your reviews might cheer Lizzy up!_


	11. Holidays

_New chapter up, please enjoy and review!_

* * *

"Wake up Marley!" Lizzy sad enthusiastically, bouncing on her friends bed.

"Aghh! Get off!" Marlene moaned, throwing the duvet over her head.

"Oh come on! It's the first day of the holidays!" Lizzy said impatiently, sounding like a little kid.

"Exactly! Let me lie in!" Marlene growled.

Lizzy pouted at the pink lump, but it showed no signs of moving.

She sighed and walked out of the former guest room, grinning as she remembered what had happened yesterday;

"_Hello dears; James you`ve grown again! We`re going to have to go shopping" Mrs Potter gushed, grabbing James in a hug._

_Sirius was grabbed next "And Sirius, you're even taller! What do they feed you at Hogwarts?" _

_Marlene hovered behind"Hello Mrs Potter"_

_Mrs Potter beamed at her "Marlene dear" she was also grabbed. "I and Charlus are happy to see you again"_

_Mr Potter appeared his face red from lugging in a large trunk. "Thanks for the help kids!"_

"_Sorry Dad!" Lizzy said, turning towards the door only to be grabbed from behind._

"_And last my baby girl!" Mrs Potter said pulling her into a hug._

"_Mother!" Lizzy said, utterly mortified._

"_It was nice to get some letters home for a change!" Mrs Potter exclaimed, throwing a dirty look at James._

"_I, I was busy" James said indignantly._

_Sirius suddenly snorted "Yeah, stalking Lily Evans!"_

_James looked at him horrified but the damage was done;_

"_Who's Lily Evans?" Mr Potter asked one eyebrow rose._

_Lizzy grinned at him "Well..."_

"_Not a word" James hissed._

_Mrs Potter frowned at her husband "Dear! Don't tease him! Anyway Lizzy and James will you unpack the car, Sirius and Marlene would you mind helping them?" _

"_Not at all Mrs P" Sirius winked, making Mrs Potter laugh._

"_Come on then!" Sirius said dramatically, offering Lizzy his arm._

_She took it, rolling her eyes._

_They all went outside and grabbed a trunk, James and Sirius laughing about something that had happened on the train._

_Suddenly a shriek made Lizzy drop her own trunk onto her toes. "Ow!"_

"_Are you alright?" Marlene said obviously trying not to laugh._

"_Clumsy!" James teased._

_Sirius was too busy laughing._

"_Get lost! Ow!" Lizzy moaned, clutching her foot._

Lizzy smiled to herself, sliding into her room.

She sat down at her desk, pulling out a muggle book about Wockets?

* * *

"Lizzy!" a voice whined from outside her door.

Lizzy climbed out of bed and pulled on her dressing gown "Morning?"

Sirius opened the door "James won't play with me!" he complained.

Lizzy laughed "I`ll introduce you to Bill, he`ll play with you!"

"That's your oldest mini-cousin isn't it?" Sirius asked, leaning against the door.

"Yuh huh" Lizzy smiled "So you're an early riser too then?"

"Yeah! What's the point of a holiday if you sleep it away?" Sirius exclaimed.

"I know!" Lizzy said, thrilled to have found someone who shared her view point.

"Erm so do you have a house elf?" Sirius asked.

"No" Lizzy said, rolling her eyes at the fact that he hungry at seven o'clock.

"So, do you like live of fish and chips?" Sirius asked, his eyes lowering to her waist.

"No!" Lizzy said, suddenly conscious about her weight, she wasn't fat was she?

"So like...?" Sirius tried to ask, obviously very confused.

Lizzy rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm "Come on"

She dragged him past the baby pictures and clock into the kitchen.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's a kitchen" Sirius said sulkily, his arms crossed.

"What's it for?" she pressed.

He went pink "The house elves to live in?"

She rolled her eyes at him "Do you want a hot chocolate?"

"What's a hot chocolate?" Sirius asked, pouting slightly.

Lizzy looked at him shrewdly "You'll like it"

"I`m not really the one with the sweet tooth" Sirius admitted.

Lizzy started to gather cups and other things "Oh really, who is?"

"Defiantly Remus!" Sirius laughed "Once he hexed me because I nicked his secret stash"

"No way! Remus?" Lizzy said, reaching down the marshmallows.

"I know, he's so harmless! He doesn't even hex Snivellus! I mean I don't know how he hasn't got a girlfriend yet, I mean you girls go for the wimpy sensitive type!" Sirius mused, leaning back on his chair handsomely.

"Maybe he didn't want to date an ex of yours?" Lizzy said drily, stirring the melting chocolate.

"Ha ha, very funny! Cause I've dated every girl in the school!" Sirius rolled his eyes at her.

Lizzy clapped sarcastically "He got it!"

He stuck his tongue out at her "Bully"

Lizzy raised her eyebrows "Hypocrite!" she noted as she finished of her masterpieces.

"Yeah well...What are those?" Sirius asked excitedly spotting the masses of whipped cream.

"Lizzy Potter special!" she said, presenting them with a flourish.

Sirius stared at it, his eyes widening "Wow!"

* * *

"More sausages Sirius?" Mrs Potter asked fondly.

"Yes please!" Sirius said enthusiastically holding out his plate.

"Pig" Lizzy said, feeling slightly sick after watching him demolish nearly two platefuls of food.

"If you can pull it off" Sirius winked at her.

James snorted into his pumpkin juice as Lizzy blushed.

Mr Potter was reading the Daily Prophet "Bloody idiots, that's not what happened at all! We had it completely under control!"

"What's wrong dear?" Mrs Potter asked, looking concerned.

"Listen to this; Ministry losing control! Yesterday saw the fifth fatal muggle raid this month. Ministry officials took an entire hour to reach the scene by which time the mysterious perpetrators had disappeared leaving five dead muggles in their wake. Timothy Wathen (32) had no magical connections whatsoever nor did his wife Julia (29) There three children were perfectly normal as far as we know. The twins Rosie and Hugo (12) were found by their younger sister Lily (2). Such brutal murder of children has not been seen in this country since the medieval warlocks. We can only wonder how far things will go before the Ministry accepts that we have a problem." Mr Potter read furiously, his face going red.

"Oh good grief! I hope it was quick" Mrs Potter said horrified.

"The nerve of it, this is the first serious raid this week and we were there as soon as we heard! This makes us sound like lazy gits who couldn't be bothered!" Mr Potter raged.

Lizzy kept her head down; her father was an auror and took his job very seriously.

* * *

"Erm Lizzy, so what do you want to do today?" Marlene asked leaning against the playground equipment.

"Don't mind, we could hang here for a bit?" Lizzy suggested, spinning the roundabout absent-mindedly.

"Sure, so erm...Charlotte and Newt?" Marlene asked, trying to make it sound like a throwaway question.

"I think they are good together, why?" Lizzy asked shrewdly.

"I...Oh never mind." She said shortly.

They were silent for a while until "Lizzy what is the deal with Regulus?" Marlene asked suddenly.

Lizzys stomach plummeted, no it was the holidays!

But the damage was done; "I`ve told you" she said shortly.

"So you want to go out with him?" Marlene said disbelievingly.

"Look you said it, I'm a cow!" Lizzy said sadly.

"That's not what I said! I was just trying to understand why he acted like that! I don't condone it! Millie's right, he acted like a jerk!" Marlene said angrily.

"I would think you`d understand! I don't care! I love him!" Lizzy shouted before sinking to the floor.

Lizzy fiercely wiped away her tears as she heard voices "Hey!"

"Sirius?" Marlene asked, helping Lizzy up with a knowing smile.

"James wanted to know if you wanted to come exploring with us." Sirius grinned.

Lizzy grinned "Cliffs or country?"

"Is that a yes?" Sirius asked.

Lizzy looked at Marlene, who shrugged contentedly.

* * *

"Can we have the picnic yet?" Sirius whinged.

"Merlin, after all that breakfast you ate!" James mocked; before turning round "Hurry up you two!"

Lizzy resisted the urge to wear at him and continued their conversation "So, who would you prefer George Natan or Sam Joyce?"

Marlene considered "George, he's really sweet in Defence against the dark arts!"

Lizzy nodded "Plus his hair is so awesome!"

"Alright Matthew or Joseph?" Marlene asked an evil smile on her face.

"Meanie! I suppose Joseph hasn't ever spoken to me so he might be o.k?" Lizzy said, sounding unconvinced.

"Again Matthew is alright in Defence against the dark arts!" Marlene said simply.

"If you say so, he was almost as arrogant as Sam last year!" Lizzy muttered.

"I suppose...Mars bar?" Marlene asked, pulling two out of her pocket.

Lizzy took one "Thanks"

"Hey that's not fair!" Sirius moaned, seeing them eat the chocolate.

"Aww" Lizzy said mockingly, breaking of a piece and holding it out to him.

Sirius reached for it, only for Lizzy to quickly put it in her mouth.

He jumped on her, knocking her to the floor.

Lizzy struggled as he straddled her, searching for the chocolate.

"Get off!" she yelled as everybody else laughed at her.

"No" he said simply, looking smug.

"Ah, James! Keep your pet under control!" Lizzy yelled in frustration.

James grinned at her "That's not very nice!"

Lizzy looked at Marlene for support "Sirius, you can have a chocolate bar if you let Lizzy go."

Sirius got up immediately, offering Lizzy a hand up as well.

* * *

"That will be £170" James demanded gleefully, holding his hand across the monopoly board.

"Aw man, I don't like this game!" Sirius pouted, flicking through his pile of money.

"Just because you're losing!" Lizzy said smugly, flaunting her own massive pile of money.

"Marlene's winning!" James pointed out, as she smirked.

"My turn!" Lizzy rolled, getting twelve and landing on her own property.

Marlene rolled, "Yes!" James yelled "£170 please"

"Bugger" she muttered, managing to scrape the money together.

"Can't we just share a room?" Sirius asked.

"No" James said shortly, picking up the dice.

"That`ll be £320 please" Lizzy asked angelically.

"What! Let me see that?" James snatched the card of her, before swearing loudly.

"Language!" Sirius grinned taking his turn "Oh you have to be kidding!"

Marlene smiled "Isn't that your fifth time in jail?"

"Yeah, this sucks!" Sirius moaned, moving the silver dog into jail.

* * *

"Well the Tornados have the best players but a few injuries will destroy their team" Mr Potter explained through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

Lizzy rolled her eyes at Marlene; they were always on about Quidditch!

"So girls, I was thinking tomorrow we could go shopping! A nice new Christmas outfit and maybe some new underwear...?" Mrs Potter asked, her eyes straying downwards.

Marlene went pink and Lizzy went scarlet, "Mother!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms protectively.

"It's a normal part of growing up!" Mrs Potter said exasperatedly, rolling her eyes.

"So, we are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow?" Marlene said.

"Yes, I have some Christmas shopping to do" Mrs Potter said smiling mysteriously.

"Ooo what are we getting?" James butted in, with impeccable timing.

"Never you mind!" Mr Potter scolded fondly.

"That's a point; we need to go Christmas shopping!" Marlene reminded Lizzy quietly.

"Yeah, erm what does everybody want?" Lizzy asked.

James launched into a long, mainly quidditch themed, list as Sirius rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Right girls, time to turn off the lights!" Mr Potter said, poking his head through Marlene`s door.

"What! James gets to stay up!" Lizzy moaned.

"James is older, now bed!" Mr Potter said, putting on his stern father face.

Lizzy pouted "Night night Marley."

"Night" she said, smiling as she climbed into her bed.

Lizzy followed her father down the hall to her own room.

He hugged her tightly "Goodnight Lizzy"

"Night" she yawned, closing the door.

Lizzy pulled of her dressing gown and hung it on the back of her desk chair.

Something silver caught her eye; she picked it up, taking a moment to work out what it was.

Oh! Her birthday present from Regulus!

Lizzy put it down; an uncomfortable lump forming in her throat.

She climbed into her bed; tears starting to leak down her cheeks.

* * *

_Poor Lizzy! Next up is a slightly pointless Christmas chapter but after that; Drama!_


	12. Christmas

Christmas chapter, this was so much fun to write!

* * *

"Mum! Dad!" James yelled, running up and down the corridor, waking up the whole house.

"Merry Christmas!" Lizzy yelled, running out of her room.

Marlene appeared looking tired and rubbing her eyes. "Good morning"

Sirius looked at them all; looking slightly confused "You all get up this early?"

"Course! It's Christmas!" James yelled.

"Merry Christmas everybody!" Mr Potter said, with as much enthusiasm as either of his children.

"Presents!" Lizzy yelled excitedly as her mother appeared.

"Honestly! You two used to be this bad when you were seven and five!" Mrs Potter smiled fondly.

Lizzy and James exchanged a look then grabbed each other's hands, bouncing in a circle "Christmas! Christmas! Christmas! Christmas!"

Sirius and Marlene joined in, all of them very hyperactive.

Mr Potter roared with laughter "And this is before the chocolate! Come on then!"

* * *

"Can I open my big present please!?" Lizzy begged, kneeling beside the rectangular box.

"We open big presents in age order, which means I get to go first!" Mr Potter smiled.

Mrs Potter smacked him playfully "The children open in age order, Sirius you go first!"

Sirius looked shocked to have one present, let alone pile beside him.

He reached for the parcel, which the others could distinguish easily.

He unwrapped a body board with the Wrocking`s Warlock`s logo on.

"Cool!" he yelled enthusiastically.

"Well if we are going to see you a lot you shouldn't have to share a board with James!" Mr Potter said fondly, ruffling Sirius`s hair.

"Careful dad, you can actually mess his up!" Lizzy said, grinning at Sirius`s new shaggy hair.

"Me next!" James whined loudly, staring at his long, thin parcel longingly.

Mrs Potter rolled her eyes "Go on then!"

James ripped the paper of his Bumblebee 2000 "Yes! Thank you!"

Lizzy rolled her eyes at Marlene as Mr Potter, James and Sirius all started discussing the broom.

"Go on Marlene" Mrs Potter said, sending her death stare at the boys.

Marlene slowly pulled at the paper, revealing a small black box.

"It's a camera! Wow thank you!" Marlene said, eagerly pulling it out and snapping a picture of the bickering James and Sirius.

"Aw that is so cool...WAIT DID MY BOX JUST PURR!" Lizzy shrieked, looking up at her parents.

Mr Potter winked "Maybe"

Lizzy ripped the paper of and gently lifted the lid of her box.

A slim entirely black cat jumped out of the box; looking around it settled itself onto Lizzys knee.

"Aw! She`s gorgeous!" Lizzy cooed, stroking the purring cat.

Marlene snapped a picture of them "What are you going to call her?"

"Well Santa has those reindeer..." Lizzy began.

James snorted "Santa`s not real!"

Lizzy glared at him "Hello! I figured that out before you did!"

"That`s enough! When we go down to your cousins later there won't be any Santa's not real! Is that understood?" Mrs Potter scolded.

"What's Santa?" Sirius asked Marlene quietly.

* * *

"In all that green you look like a Slytherin!" James muttered as they all walked through the snow.

"Get lost!" Lizzy stuck her tongue out at him. She was only wearing a green top!

Marlene was taking pictures of the snow frosted village.

Sirius jumped in front of the camera; posing constantly like a superhero.

Marlene smiled as she captured every pose.

James soon joined in by dumping a pile of snow down Sirius`s neck.

This resulted in a massive snowball fight; Lizzy and Marlene piling in as the adults ran for cover, Mrs Potter protecting her trifle.

Lizzy got James in the face as Sirius lobbed a snowball at Marlene's back.

"Aghh! When did you get such good aim?" James yelled, rubbing the snow out of his eyes.

"That's freezing!" Marlene shrieked as Sirius let out a bark like laugh.

Lizzy and Sirius were circling each other; both holding a massive snowball.

"Go on then!" Lizzy taunted, her hand poised.

"You first" Sirius said cautiously.

"Thanks for waiting guys!" Fabien yelled; Gideon pouting behind him.

Lizzy struck: her snowball striking Gideon right in the chest.

She couldn't stop laughing; making it easy for Sirius to get her in the mouth.

* * *

"Right everybody tuck in!" Aunt Arctua said enthusiastically; putting the goose on the table.

The table, even after being magically enlarged, was groaning under the spread.

Everybody piled in; little Charlie happily munching up a sausage with his gums.

"Mummy..." Bill whined, eyeing his cracker hopefully.

"After dinner!" Molly smiled at Arthur, who was destroying his plateful.

Lizzy was sat in-between Marlene and her Uncle Defius.

"So Little Lizzy Lamb chop how's school going?" he asked; eating the sprouts.

"Fine, I'm not failing anything!" she laughed with a sideways glance at James, who famously bombed out of his potions every year.

Uncle Defius laughed "Well that's good! What new subjects are you going to take?"

"I haven't really thought about it" Lizzy admitted.

"Muggle studies are fascinating!" Arthur butted in "There is so much to learn and they even take you out on trips sometimes!"

Molly sighed "Darling I love you but you are obsessed."

Bill grinned toothily "Silly Daddy!"

"Don't take Divination!" Sirius said through a mouthful of stuffing.

"Yeah the whole class is a joke!" James added.

"What about Ancient runes? Isn't that supposed to be very difficult?" Lizzy asked her mother.

"Well yes, but it is very interesting once you get the hang of it!" Mrs Potter said thoughtfully.

"Newts always talking about Care of Magical Creatures" Marlene said.

"Oh that's a laugh, defiantly fun!" Mr Potter said jovially.

"Newt really wants to take it, his mums a hippogriff breeder!" Lizzy said.

"Who's Newt?" Uncle Defius asked, his eyebrows waggling.

"Charlotte's boyfriend!" Marlene said grinning.

"Charlotte`s the one with long curly hair right?" Sirius asked, looking faintly interested.

"Yes" Lizzy said cautiously.

"Just wondering" Sirius said defensively.

"Well that's o.k then" Marlene smiled at Charlie who was reaching for another sausage.

"Lizzy?" Bill said hopefully looking at his mother.

Lizzy grinned and held out her cracker; Bill grabbed happily and pulled.

There was a large blue explosion; and several things burst out.

There was a silver tiara, a rolled up joke and a moving action figure of Merlin.

Lizzy and Bill quickly divided the presents up; then Lizzy read the joke "How many Quidditch players does it take to light up a wand?"

"I don't know" Molly asked.

"Six to work their butts off and a Seeker to take the credit" Lizzy said, laughing at the unusually good joke.

"Let me try!" Sirius pulled one with James; the flowery bonnet lay forgotten as they fought over the joke.

"Did you hear about the wizard who won a thousand galleons and asked for it in small change?" Sirius said quickly, leaning away from James.

Lizzy groaned "Yeah, he was completely Knuts!"

* * *

"Uh! I'm so full!" Sirius moaned, undoing his trousers slightly.

"Really?" Lizzy shook her head "After nearly eating the table?"

"Aw shut up!" Sirius moaned lying back on the sofa.

"Christmas Jumpers!" Molly yelled from the doorway.

Arthur passed out the squishy parcels; one each.

They all ripped the paper of;

James`s was red with a lion on the front.

Sirius had a gold one with red stars.

Fabien's and Gideon`s were identical, apart from the silver letter on the front.

Marlene's was blue with a silver star on the front.

Lizzys was dark purple with a golden L on the front.

Bill came running in; his own minuscule jumper was bright red.

"What did you get for Christmas?" he asked the older kids, clambering onto Lizzy`s knee.

Marlene pulled out her camera "This" she said, snapping a picture of his bemused expression.

Aunt Arctua came in, holding baby Charlie; she passed him to James who looked panicked.

Lizzy laughed "Swap?" James nodded handing Charlie over.

As Sirius and James started playing with a small tennis ball with Bill; Marlene Lizzy and Molly cooed over baby Charlie.

"He`s so cute" Marlene sighed.

"He really is" Lizzy said, tweaking Charlie`s nose.

"So girls, any boys caught your eyes?" Molly smiled mischievously.

"Maybe" Lizzy said, smiling a little.

"Ooo, do tell!" Molly said eagerly, curling her feet under her on the sofa.

"It's complicated" Lizzy said quietly "How did you and Arthur meet?"

"Oh he was in my year at school" Molly said airily, then grinned. "I didn't really notice him till third year, took me years to catch his attention."

"Did you do anything specific?" Marlene asked quietly, her eyes lighting up.

"Well in fourth year I tried to slip him a love potion!" Molly admitted, her cheeks going red.

"Molly!" Lizzy said, flabbergasted that the sensible Molly had ever sunk to such lengths.

"Unfortunately his friend Amos Diggory drank it by accident!" Molly said.

"Really! Ouch" Lizzy laughed, her eyes watering.

"What did you do?" Marlene asked.

"Oh it as so embarrassing! Apart from anything my best friend had a major crush on Amos!" Molly said. "I had to admit everything, luckily Amos didn't tell anyone but ugh! Never use love potions, it's not worth it!"

Lizzy nodded, nope she would never use a love potion; what if Crouch drank it!

* * *

"Hurry up Lizzy! I want to try my new broom!" James yelled up the stairs.

Lizzy rolled her eyes "Bye bye Vixen! You`ll be o.k won't you?" she cooed to her cat, who purred appreciatively.

Suddenly she heard a rapping at the windows; a jet black owl was waiting outside, a note attached to its leg.

Lizzy opened the window, wondering who owned it.

The owl fluttered in and landed on her desk; holding out its leg so she could take the letter.

Surprisingly the owl did not leave but remained, waiting for a reply?

Lizzy stroked it "Who do you belong to then?"

It tooted arrogantly and fluttered towards the letter.

"Alright! Merlin you must belong to Charlotte!" Lizzy muttered as she moved towards the letter.

Then stopped, it was sealed with an official snooty seal; the black family seal!

Shit! Why was Regulus writing to her? They weren't talking!

Maybe it was for Sirius? But then why had it come to her room?

She held the letter nervously, as if worried it would explode.

Suddenly on an impulse she flung it onto the desk.

No! It was Christmas Day why should he get to ruin her Christmas!

She picked up her broom and stormed from the room.

* * *

"Whoop! Whoop! Whoop!" James yelled, circling the field in a victory lap.

"This isn't fair!" Lizzy yelled "There's twice as many of you!"

"Should have been a boy cous`" Fabien yelled looking smug.

Lizzy wiped the smile of his face by dive-bombing him.

"Whoa! Good player, check. Over competitive, check. Brothers already on the team, check. How come you're not on the house team?" Sirius asked.

"I am not over competitive!" Lizzy insisted.

Everybody snorted "I'm not as bad as him" Lizzy admitted.

"That's not saying much!" Marlene said smiling guiltily.

"Besides we`d end up killing each other if we spent that much time together" James said quickly.

"True" Gideon conceded, loop the looping for fun.

* * *

"How can you eat that much?" Marlene asked as Sirius appeared, his plate piled high with leftovers.

"I have a very fast metabolism!" Sirius defended, sitting down on the other sofa next to Lizzy.

"You won't always" Lizzy warned "One day it's going to catch up with you!"

"Bet girls still find me irresistible!" Sirius posed, winking at Lizzy, who rolled her eyes.

Marlene was playing with her camera "Hey I can change it to black and white!"

"Cool" Lizzy said as James walked in with an equally full plate.

Vixen slunk in after him, looking very smug.

"That stupid cat stole my goose!" James muttered.

"Clever Vixen" Lizzy cooed as Vixen jumped up next to her.

Marlene noticed Sirius edging away "What's wrong?"

"I'm not really a cat person" he admitted, watching Vixen warily.

"You wouldn't be would you?" James scoffed.

Sirius scowled at him suddenly, glancing at the girls.

* * *

"Come on Kids bedtime!" Mr Potter said finally, having been putting it off for an hour; knowing the uproar it would cause:

"Aw"

"Dad its Christmas!"

"Five more minutes?"

"Please?"

"Bed!" Mrs Potter said firmly, glaring at her son as he opened his mouth.

"But we`re older!" James protested, glancing apologetically at Lizzy.

Sirius whistled "Low blow"

"Dad" Lizzy whined, widening her eyes as much as possible.

"All of you, bed now!" Mrs Potter shooed them out, sensing her husband was weakening.

They were actually quite tired so trailed upstairs silently; all warm, well fed and content.

James`s room was first; "Night all" he mumbled sleepily.

Sirius next; "See you in the morning"

Lizzy smiled at Marlene as they reached her room "I do love Christmas!"

"Me too" Marlene yawned "Goodnight"

Lizzy stumbled the last few steps into her room and closed the door.

She pulled out her new purple nightdress from her mother and slipped it on; not bothering to tidy up her clothes.

As she moved towards her bed she spotted Regulus`s letter and her stomach plummeted.

Should she read it? Probably not...

You`ll never sleep unless you read it, a little voice said in the back of her head reminded her.

"Dam you Regulus Black" Lizzy muttered to herself picking up the letter.

_**Dear Elle**_

_**Please read this and don't burn it as soon as you see the handwriting! I would come and say it myself if I thought you would let me in! I am writing to explain and apologise for my actions recently. I realise I behaved terribly and am willing to take full responsibly for our argument.**_

_**You understand my relationship with my brother and to imagine you with him; it is the single most painful thing I can think of. Elizabeth Potter, you are the most important thing in the world to me and have been since you first took my hand. I can't imagine you with anyone else and to think that I pushed you towards him_**_

_**Please just think about what I have said.**_

_**I am coming to your Aunts New Year's party, so I will see you then.**_

_**From Regulus XXX**_

Lizzy found that she was crying and sitting hunched up on her bed.

Then for some reason an image of Charlotte whooping came into her head; "Yes I told you so!"

Lizzy lay back on her bed reading the letter again; _**you are the most important thing in the world to me. **_

"Wow" Lizzy muttered, slipping the note under her pillow and turning of the light.

This had been the best Christmas ever!

* * *

_O.M.G Lizzy and Regulus are nearly a real couple!_

_Come on, you know you want to review!_


	13. Party

_Its the chapter! Its here! Enjoy the love!_

"There you go Vixen. Who's a beautiful cat?" Lizzy said in a stupid voice, pouring her a bowl of milk.

"You feed her too much" Mrs Potter scolded as she walked into the kitchen.

"I don't feed her that much!" Lizzy insisted, scratching Vixen behind the ears.

"I had a cat once" Mrs Potter mused "Back when I was at school, Aunt Cassiopeia had one too."

Lizzy didn't know what to say, her mother hardly ever mentioned her family.

She had met her Aunt Cassiopeia and heard about Uncle Pollux but they mainly spent time with her Dads family.

"Was she in Slytherin too?" Lizzy asked thoughtlessly.

Mrs Potter looked up sharply "How do you know I was in Slytherin?"

Lizzy blushed "Erm, the sorting hat might have mentioned it" she mumbled.

"Oh, I thought..." Mrs Potter turned away getting up.

Lizzy looked up "Thought what?"

"Nothing, you and James just remind me of myself and my brother" Mrs Potter said shortly.

"Isn't Uncle Pollux like twenty years older than you?" Lizzy asked, confused.

"Oh for goodness sake just go and wake your brother up!" Mrs Potter snapped.

"Sorry!" Lizzy said defensively leaving the room quickly.

"James! Get up you lazy..." Sirius yelled before spotting Lizzy coming up the stairs.

"Morning, I think mum is getting breakfast" Lizzy said, smiling at him.

"Cool, are you coming?" Sirius said cheerfully, pulling Lizzys arm.

"No, erm I`m going to wake everybody up." Lizzy said, pulling away slightly.

"O.k, listen who is coming to this party tonight?" Sirius asked quietly.

Lizzy felt her stomach leap out of her body, Regulus! "I'm not entirely sure, you`d be better of asking my mum."

"Cool" Sirius repeated jumping downstairs.

Lizzy permitted herself a grin; she was going to see him tonight!

And they`d probably start the New Year as boyfriend and girlfriend, it was so perfect!

"Wake up!" James muttered, rubbing his own sleepy eyes.

"You smell the food?" Lizzy said sarcastically stepping out of his way.

He pulled a face at her and went downstairs.

Lizzy rolled her eyes and stepped into Marlene's room, which was a lot messier than her own!

"Wakey wakey" Lizzy said brightly, pulling the curtains wide open.

* * *

"Right" Mr Potter said bracingly, to groans from his two children.

He ignored them "Tonight we are going to your Aunt and Uncles party and we are going to dress appropriately..."

"Not black tie!" James moaned loudly.

His mother silenced him with a look "Yes its black tie! And your old dress robes still fit James Ignotus Potter so don't try that one!"

"Yes, we`ll sort clothes out now then. Lizzy, Molly has given me a bunch of her old clothes for you and there are at least two dresses in there." Mr Potter said finally "And Sirius?"

"I`ve got some dress robes" Sirius said glumly.

"Oh good! Now I think this party is going to be mainly your Aunt and Uncles friends, and their children." Mrs Potter said nervously.

"Yes and if my colleagues children are there I would like you two to behave!" Mr Potter said, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly.

Lizzy caught Marlene's eyes and mouthed "Crouch"

Marlene looked worried at this "Erm, will I be o.k?"

Mr Potter and Mrs Potter exchanged a glance "I should hope so!" Mr Potter said encouragingly.

"Hey you`ve met my Aunt" Lizzy said, grasping her friends hand.

"It'll be fine" Mrs Potter said, as Sirius nodded.

"Or else!" James said threateningly.

* * *

"Wow look at this!" Marlene said excitedly holding out a slinky blue jumper.

"Man I owe Molly!" Lizzy said excitedly pulling out a smaller bag.

"What's in that?" Marlene asked.

"Oh" Lizzy said going scarlet.

Marlene picked it up and looked inside "Well I'm sure Sirius will approve"

Lizzy hit her on the arm, hard.

"Ow! You are so violent!" Marlene muttered rubbing her arm.

Lizzy tucked the fancy underwear at the back of her wardrobe.

"Lizzy?" Marlene said after a pause.

"What?" Lizzy asked as she went back to rummaging through the bags.

"Well...What's going on with you and Regulus?" Marlene asked, very fast.

Lizzy tensed, well this had been coming.

Marlene hadn't reacted the way Lizzy would have expected her to after the letter and had been looking at her nervously all week.

"At the party he is going come up to me and try to apologise and I am going to cut him off with a kiss and...What is it?" Lizzy snapped, completely non-plussed by her friend's behaviour.

"I don't know how to say this but why do you want to go out with him after what he did?" Marlene said, her grey eyes searching Lizzys.

Lizzy sighed "Look, as far as I'm concerned I totally, and if you ask me I overdid it, got him back for that!"

"You mean, you see it as you hit me so I'll snog your brother!" Marlene said incredulously.

"Sort of" Lizzy said sheepishly.

Marlene suddenly laughed "You just see the world as one big prank war don't you?"

Lizzy grinned "Don't knock the philosophy!"

Marlene rolled her eyes "Anyway, I assume that as you aren't quite even yet..."

"We are as far as I'm concerned! New year, new slate!" Lizzy said sharply.

"Do you even know what that means?" Marlene asked, her eyebrows raised.

"No" Lizzy admitted, moving back to the bag.

* * *

"You should have the blue one" Marlene said, almost regretfully.

"No..." Lizzy willed herself to come up with a reason for her not to have the gorgeous dress.

They had found two beautiful dresses;

One was white with a flattering halter neck and a poufy skirt.

The other was blue with spaghetti straps and a fringed neckline.

"The blue ones just more you!" Marlene said honestly.

"But, you're the guest!" Lizzy said weakly.

"So I get to pick" Marlene said finally, crossing her arms.

"Thank you!" Lizzy said, throwing her arms around her friend.

"That's o.k; I do quite like the white one you know!" Marlene said, patting Lizzy on the back.

* * *

"What do you think I should do with my hair?" Lizzy asked, holding up a strand to her mirror and pulling a face.

"I'm leaving mine loose, you should too!" Marlene said, fiddling with her dress.

"You think?" Lizzy said doubtfully.

"Hey if you were the most important thing to him as of that night in the library then don't worry! I remember that day, your hair was everywhere!" Marlene teased.

"Shut up!" Lizzy moaned, even though Marlene was making her feel better.

"How are you doing ladies...Oh aren't those dresses a little short?" Mr Potter asked blushing.

Lizzy laughed "Well obviously you're meant to think so!"

Mr Potter shook his head "Fine, we are going in an hour o.k girls?"

"O.k" Marlene said sweetly.

* * *

"Oh...I suppose you scrub up well." James complained as Lizzy came downstairs.

Lizzy grinned at Marlene. "What a compliment"

"Oh you look so beautiful" Mrs Potter exclaimed.

Sirius flung his hair back "I try Mrs P"

Lizzy rolled her eyes though Sirius and James did look a lot less scruffy in their dress robes.

"And you two look very handsome!" Mr Potter said with a smile.

"Shall we go then?" Mrs Potter said after a brief pause.

"Excellent" Mr Potter took his wife`s arm. "Come on"

"Would you care to accompany me Miss McKinnon?" James asked, extending an arm.

Marlene rolled her eyes but took his arm; they walked out of the door.

Sirius grinned at her and wound his arm around Lizzy`s waist.

"Yeah, can we just walk?" Lizzy asked, quickly pulling away; what would Regulus think?

* * *

"Black tie!" Fabien complained, before taking a sip of his drink.

He was standing outside on the patio with his brother, cousins, Marlene and Sirius.

"I know, this thing itches" James muttered fiddling with the collar.

"You know it's called socialising" Molly said walking onto the balcony with Charlie on her hip.

"Anyone new arrived?" Gideon asked as James tweaked Charlie's nose.

"Erm, nobody your age" Molly said, trying to hold on to Charlie as he squirmed.

"Is anyone we know coming?" Lizzy asked.

Molly thought about it "That guy who used to work with your dad and his family."

"Crouch!" Lizzy and the twins moaned together.

"I did wonder how you two knew each other" Marlene laughed.

James grinned "Oh man that was funny!"

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

Lizzy sighed "Do we really need to tell this story?"

Fabien grinned "Yep, he came round for dinner with his family and Lizzy took him down to the muggle playground."

"Hot date!" Marlene teased.

"Shut up!" Lizzy said warningly "That is not, and never will be, funny!"

"So she goes into the shop to get some sweets and when she comes out he's pushing this muggle girl around..." Gideon continued.

"Then suddenly Crouch finds himself dangling from this tree and Lizzy comforting this poor girl." Fabien finished.

"What did you do?" Marlene asked grinning widely.

"As I remember it she pegged it to our parents and hid in the twin's room." Molly said, smiling reminiscently.

"It was so funny because Mum was furious but Dad obviously just wanted to laugh" James said laughing at the memory.

"So how come your parents are friends?" Sirius asked.

Lizzy shrugged "No idea."

* * *

"Molly could you get that?!" Aunt Arctua yelled from the kitchen.

Molly sighed and handed Charlie to Lizzy before going to open the door for the newest arrivals.

"Helwo Charlie" Lizzy cooed, sitting back on the sofa.

"So that's baby talk!" Sirius said, suddenly sitting up.

James looked at him "Yes" he said slowly.

"No I just heard people talking about it and wondered what it was!" Sirius explained rapidly.

"Oh" Marlene said "Where did the twins go?"

"To ask their dad something" Lizzy said, watching Charlie sucking on her finger.

"Maybe if they could put some music on!" James muttered looking longingly at the wireless.

"Son!" a voice said from the doorway.

Sirius looked up and blanched "What are you doing here?"

A haughty looking woman with heavy lidded eyes and dark eyes walked into the room, followed by a tall thin man with curly dark hair and an aquiline nose.

"Is that any way to greet your parents?" the woman demanded Sirius.

Sirius grimaced "I repeat, what are you doing here?"

"Is it unreasonable for us to want to see our eldest child over the holidays?" Mr Black asked coldly as he grimaced at his son, was it an attempt to smile?

Mrs Black surveyed the room "Who are you?" she asked Marlene sharply.

Marlene had gone steadily paler since this unpleasant woman had arrived and Lizzys protective instincts flare up.

However James got there first "She's a friend of mine" he said coldly.

Mrs Black raised an eyebrow "So it's that way?"

Lizzy caught her eye "Yeah it's that way"

Mr Black put an arm around his wife "Let's go and find the Prewetts"

Lizzy looked at him, he greatly resembled his son; with the same nose and hair.

Speaking of whom; where was he?

After his parents had left Sirius swore, loudly!

"Sirius you shouldn't say that!" somebody insisted,

Lizzy looked round; Narcissa Black was standing in the doorway in a green dress with a nervous expression on her perfect face.

"What do you want Barbie?" Sirius asked snottily, glaring at his cousin.

Narcissa went pink "I...What on earth is a Barbie?"

Lizzy scowled at Sirius "Ignore him, why don't you sit down?"

Marlene raised her eyebrows slightly but did move up.

Narcissa looked surprised but sat down, tentatively smiling at them both.

* * *

"The amount of homework they give us over the holidays is criminal!" Narcissa moaned, flicking her blonde curls back.

"Tell me about it!" Marlene said leaning back against the wall; the three girls were standing outside.

Lizzys mind was elsewhere, he was definitely here! Narcissa confirmed it.

So where was he?

"Is she always like this?" Narcissa asked smirking at Lizzy.

"Don't knock the glazed look" Lizzy laughed.

Narcissa spoke slowly, watching Lizzy closely "Well it works on my cousin!"

Lizzy felt herself starting to blush "What do you mean?"

"I think you know what I mean" Narcissa was going in for the kill now "I mean you`ve really got him eating out of your hand!"

"Well he's not exactly dating me is he?" Lizzy defended.

"He wants to" Narcissa said simply, raising her eyebrows.

Lizzy looked at her "He does?"

Narcissa sneered "Duh, honestly Gryffindor's!"

Marlene had been very quiet but now caught Lizzys eyes and smiled.

Lizzy found herself smiling back, much to Narcissa`s amusement.

* * *

"Oh come on! One dance? It's nearly midnight!" Fabien begged Lizzy.

"Fine" Lizzy said, tearing her gaze from the door; where was he?

Fabien twisted her round the floor; neither of them were Merlin's gift to dancing but they had a laugh.

"What you daydreaming about?" Fabien asked as he twirled her round.

"Never you mind" Lizzy smiled at him.

"Minute till Midnight" Uncle Defius yelled, switching of the music.

"Who are you going to kiss?" Molly teased, her arms wrapped around Arthur.

Lizzy bit her lip as people started counting down;

Somebody grabbed her round the waist; pulling her towards them.

Lizzy gasped but the person put a finger to her lips and slowly spun her round to face them.

Regulus smiled at her mischievously "3, 2, and 1" then he kissed her.

Lizzy felt like fireworks were going off in her chest! It was so perfect, so right, so...

His hand found her waist and she moved hers to his curly hair; they were entwined together, fitting so well...

He pulled away, looking at her sheepishly.

Lizzy glared at him; why had he stopped!

Not that she gave him chance to explain; moulding her lips on his was a very effective gag.

And given the enthusiasm with which he responded she had answered his question anyway!

* * *

_Well? Marlene will pass your reviews on when Lizzy regains her head!_


	14. Secret

_Sorry its been a while! Enjoy the chapter!_

"Good morning" Lizzy said brightly as Sirius walked into the sitting room.

"Morning. Did you sleep down here?" he asked frowning at Vixen who was curled up by the fire.

Lizzy looked down "Erm no. I got up really early and it was cold so I brought my quilt down."

"Oh" Sirius sidled over "Whatcha doing?"

Lizzy raised her eyebrows "With the Beginners guide to Transfiguration? Just reading for fun!"

Sirius laughed "Hey you never know! Do you want a hand?"

"You homework, I don't see it" Lizzy said bluntly looking back at her work.

Sirius pouted and sat down on the sofa crushing Lizzys legs.

"Ow" Lizzy glared at him.

He pushed his way under the quilt "Move your legs then!"

Lizzy sat up wriggling away when he tried to put his arm around her.

"Be like that then" Sirius said pulling his sad puppy face.

"Face it Remus does all your homework!" Lizzy muttered.

"Oh really ask me anything!" Sirius said stubbornly.

Lizzy rolled her eyes "How old are you?"

Sirius crossed his arms; an adorable pout on his face, Regulus`s pout!

"O.k what's the main use of Transfiguration today?" Lizzy asked.

Sirius struggled for a minute but then grinned "To turn sibling's underwear pink?"

Lizzy smiled "Uh forget it, I'll copy of someone"

Sirius`s face darkened "Like my dear brother?"

Lizzy bit her lip; she hadn't planned on telling anyone that they were going out but still!

"What is it between you two?" she asked aggressively folding her own arms.

Sirius looked taken aback "He's a slimy Slytherin!"

Lizzy sighed "How would you know?"

Sirius scowled at her "Stop it! You`ve met my family there all bloody idiots!"

"Sure I've met your family, they aren't all that bad!" Lizzy said angrily.

Had James ever been like this about her?

"Shut up; what would you know?" Sirius yelled angrily storming from the room.

* * *

"So how was your Christmas?" Charlotte asked Lizzy and Marlene enthusiastically.

Marlene grinned but Lizzy spoke first "I`ll tell you on the train" she whispered, aware that James was watching her.

Charlotte's mouth dropped "Am I going to scream?"

"You scream at everything" Millie said bluntly as she and her family appeared.

"Hey" Edgar greeted them all "Where are the twins?"

Lizzy answered "They spent the night at Molly's"

Marlene suddenly elbowed Lizzy gently and pointed up the platform.

Regulus was looking at her from amongst his friends.

Seeing he had her attention he signalled to a sheltered alcove.

Lizzy smiled and nodded once.

Charlotte waved a hand in front of her face to regain her attention "You two made up then?"

Lizzy grinned "You can say it..."

Millie groaned as Charlotte squealed, loudly.

"Oh my! Wow! When? Who?" she stuttered incoherently.

Marlene laughed "I`ll explain, go on then"

Lizzy grinned and slipped down the platform to the alcove.

Regulus was already waiting for her "Hello"

Lizzy grinned "Hiya"

He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her to him.

"Why was my famous brother glaring at you" Regulus asked, absent-mindedly playing with her hair.

"Oh its nothing" Lizzy said airily "Have you done that Transfiguration essay yet?"

Regulus smirked "Why do you need to copy?"

Lizzy arranged her face into an innocent look "Maybe?"

He folded his arms "My work isn't cheap"

Lizzy smirked "Do you accept this credit?" she leaned in to kiss him.

"Lizzy! What are you doing?" Bill asked his head on one side.

Lizzy swore under her breath "Hey Bill, go back to mummy o.k"

"Is he your boyfriend?" Bill asked delightedly.

Lizzy looked at Regulus, who was laughing at her!

Lizzy frowned at him "See you later" she moved away; then pulled onto her wrist.

"Oh come on, stay" the pout came out; "Please?"

Bill was bored now "Come on Aunt Lizzy!" he grabbed her other hand and started to pull.

Lizzy glanced back apologetically "Sorry, see you later"

* * *

"Wow!" Charlotte said breathlessly "You are going out"; the girls were sitting in a train compartment on their way back to Hogwarts.

Millie was less impressed "Yes Charlotte! She is! You are very clever" she said very slowly like she was talking to a young child.

Lizzy smiled and leaned back against the window "I know!"

Millie, who clearly wanted to change the subject, sighed loudly.

"What was wrong with Sirius?" Marlene asked.

"We sort of had an argument" Lizzy admitted.

"About?" Millie leant back, putting her feet on the seats.

"Regulus, I mean they haven't spoken to each other for ages!" Lizzy said quickly.

"You really shouldn't interfere!" Marlene scolded "They should sort it out themselves."

"Why? It's not like they will!" Lizzy complained.

"Well then that's up to them then!" Millie said.

Lizzy pouted and stared out of the window stroking Vixen.

"So, any New year's resolutions?" Millie asked.

Lizzy smirked at the window; a few!

* * *

A voice sounded from the corridors "Anything from the trolley dears?"

Lizzy got up "Whatcha want?"

"Get a ton of everything!" Millie said as she walked out.

There was a queue and Lizzy found herself standing behind Remus Lupin.

"Hi Remus, how was your holiday?"

He turned and smiled at her "Oh it was alright how was it with Sirius?"

"O.k don't think he is too pleased with me at the moment though..."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, he thinks of you as a sister you know!"

"I`d rather he got to know his actual brother!"

Remus smiled sadly at her as he got his sweets and left.

* * *

"So do the twins know?" Charlotte asked eagerly.

Lizzy frowned "No, do you think I should tell them?"

"Don't tell James!" Marlene said quickly looking away from the window.

"You should tell the twins and Edgar, I mean we hang out with them all the time" Millie stated.

"I suppose..." Lizzy said absent-mindedly.

"Lizzy!" Millie said warningly.

"Alright, alright! Merlin we aren't getting married!" Lizzy said irritably; her head filling with images of herself in a big white gown.

"So...How's Newt?"Marlene asked Charlotte politely.

"Oh he's fine! Though I haven't seen him all Christmas because he went over to Australia to see his family. He has such a big family like fifteen cousins! But he wrote to me over Christmas and sent me a boomerang!" Charlotte said enthusiastically rummaging in her bag.

Lizzy glanced at Millie who rolled her eyes; Millie had unkindly started a pool on how long Charlotte and Newt would last.

"What about you Millie? How was your Christmas?" Marlene asked stroking a purring Vixen who was commandeering a lot of the compartment.

She shrugged "Meh It was o.k"

Marlene pulled her camera out "Look what I got!"

"Oh no!" Charlotte screamed diving behind Lizzy who grinned.

* * *

"Oh will you put that away!" Charlotte said angrily as Marlene managed to snap her laughing at Gideon's joke.

"Chill Lottie" Fabien said laughing as Charlotte cowered behind Edgar.

"Do put it away though" Millie sighed as Marlene relented.

Lizzy was struggling to hold onto Vixen "Stop squirming! Ow"

Vixen sprinted across the crowded platform "No come back"

Lizzy ran after her trying to dodge the other students.

She almost knocked a fourth year Ravenclaw over "Oh sorry"

Somebody tapped her arm "Erm over here"

A Ravenclaw girl in her year was holding Vixen; was it Hestia Jones?

"Is this your cat?" Amber Patil asked shyly.

"Yeah, thanks" Lizzy took the cat into her own arms.

"No problem" Julie Wood said briskly.

"Cool so, see you around?" Lizzy said awkwardly; they didn't really talk to the Ravenclaws.

"Sure" Hestia said grinning at her as they walked off.

* * *

"Look I'm sorry but the Tornados rule!" Lizzy said loudly; they were cramped into a carriage with nine people.

"Windburn Wasps all the way!" Newt exclaimed, he had gained a tan over Christmas!

"Arthurs all about the Chudley Cannons" Gideon said fairly.

Fabien groaned "Don't tell me you are going to the dark side!"

Marlene smiled "Dark side! You take Quidditch too seriously!"

"Here here" William muttered "It's only a sport."

"Don't say that!" Charlotte said quickly snuggling up to Newt.

"Yuck!" Millie pretended to vomit.

"Don't be so immature" Edgar said teasingly.

"How was your Christmas William?" Marlene asked.

"Oh it was fine, the triplets were driving me mad but what can you do?"

Lizzy leant back and just listened to them all; just stared at the gates as they passed through them.

* * *

"Pass the mashed potatoes" Edgar asked Lizzy breaking her daydream.

"Oh here" Lizzy handed them over.

"So what were you daydreaming about then?" Millie teased, making a big deal about glancing at the Slytherin table.

"Shut up" Lizzy said half heartedly nibbling on a bread roll.

"What?" Fabien asked looking confused.

"Isn't it obvious?" Edgar asked, grinning at the confused twins.

"Isn't what obvious!" Gideon said impatiently.

"Didn't you see them at the party?" Millie said exasperatedly.

"See what!" Fabien said angrily.

"Lizzy kissing Regulus!" Charlotte said quickly.

Gideon spat his pumpkin juice across the table "What!"

Lizzy rolled her eyes "Guys..."

"You idiot! My top!" Charlotte moaned loudly dabbing at the pumpkin juice with a napkin.

* * *

"I can't believe you got a cat! An owl would just be so much more practical!" Millie said sat hunched up on her bed.

"Yeah because then you could nick it!" Lizzy laughed.

"She's really cute!" Charlotte cooed.

"And clever, she was always stealing James or Sirius`s food!" Marlene said from the bathroom.

"Not all bad then" Millie smirked.

"You ignore the mean little boy Vixen" Charlotte cooed.

"Oy!" Millie threw her pillow at Charlottes bowed head.

Lizzy laughed as Charlotte retaliated causing Vixen to jump of her bed in distain.

There was a tapping on the window "What's that?" Marlene asked stepping into the room.

Lizzy walked over to it "It's an owl"

"Let it in then" Marlene said curiously; Millie and Charlotte were distracted by the noise.

Lizzy opened the latch and a stately black owl fluttered in grandly "Hello there"

There was a note attached to its leg;

_**Elle**_

_**You aren't angry at me are you? I hope not, you're cousin is quite cute, though it must run in the family. I would ask you in person but I didn't see you alone and I assume we aren't telling family in general? However I have told Narcissa because she was badgering me and I didn't think you would mind? Also we have tomorrow of lessons don't we, I was wondering if you would like to meet up? We could go to the library or for a walk in the grounds? Anyway try to slip away at breakfast and I'll see you then.**_

_**Missing you**_

_**Regulus XXX**_

"Dear Merlin that is disgusting!" Millie complained; the other three had been reading over her shoulder.

"Guys! That was private!" Lizzy complained.

"Sorry" Marlene said grinning guiltily.

"So you are going aren't you?" Charlotte demanded.

"None of your business!" Lizzy huffed, she mock-stomped over to her bed.

After drawing her curtains shut and yelling goodnight Lizzy pulled out the note again.

She grinned as she reread it and clutched it to her chest.

Carefully she slipped it under her pillow and lay down.

Life was perfect!


	15. Birthday

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME" Millie sang loudly confirming her place as the girl's alarm clock.

"Good morning to you too" Lizzy laughed as Marlene fell out of bed in shock.

"Honestly it's a Saturday! Go back to bed!" Charlotte said moodily pulling her duvet back over her head.

"Ow" Marlene said quietly getting up and climbing back into bed.

"Guys wake up it's my Birthday!" Millie moaned pouting at Lizzy.

"Go get dressed and I`ll take you on an interesting trip!" Lizzy said yawning heavily.

Millie quickly ran into the bathroom.

"Thank you" Charlotte mumbled sleepily before turning over in her bed.

"No problem, is cake for breakfast o.k?" Lizzy asked pulling on a jumper.

"How are you going to do that?" Marlene asked before yawning heavily.

"Watch and learn!" Lizzy said smugly.

"Oh Merlin she's turning into James!" Charlotte teased.

"Shut up! Just because I know how to get into the kitchens!" Lizzy said indignantly.

* * *

"Erm hello?" Millie asked nervously; obviously not sure how to address the busy house elves.

One ran up to them "Good morning to you we have been being very busy Misses!"

"What is it that you desire Misses?" Another asked bowing very low to Millie.

"Miss? No my names Millie" she said quickly looking at Lizzy for help.

"Hello, could we have a chocolate cake please?" Lizzy asked politely.

"Yes of course! How big to you want it Miss?" they asked delightedly.

"Big enough for four people" Lizzy asked.

"Right away! What is Misses name so we can bring it up?" one asked eagerly.

"My names Lizzy and you don't have to carry it up we will wait" she said quickly.

They all crowded around her at that "Miss Lizzy Potter? Master James`s sister?"

Millie smiled weakly "I wondered where he got those cookies."

"Erm, yep that's me?" Lizzy smiled nervously James wasn't the politest of people.

"Oh you must take more! Master James and his friends are always very kind to us!" they chattered.

"No really we are o.k" Millie said quickly.

* * *

"Wow they are..." Millie said slowly as they closed the passage door laden down with cakes and other food.

"I know!" Lizzy sighed "It's weird isn't it?"

"It's nasty!" Millie said darkly.

"Well they are happy..." Lizzy said unconvincingly.

Millie stopped and whipped round turning n her friend "It's wrong! Come on Lizzy you know that!"

Lizzy held her hands up "I know! Calm down Millie!"

"Sorry" she muttered turning away "It just freaked me out."

Lizzy "Yeah I know. Still we have two cakes for you and Edgar!"

Millie suddenly scowled "Yeah, this is why I don't like being a twin!"

Lizzy looked at her "What?"

"I hate sharing everything! Birthdays, Presents even clothes sometimes!"

Lizzy didn't know what to say "Millie?"

"Ugh I know it's stupid, the whole sibling's thing. Nobody ever gets it right!" Millie complained "It just feels like he's the perfect one! He gets better marks than me and has more friends..."

Lizzy smiled "Hey hold it! I bet he's in his dormitory complaining about how your popularity and Quidditch skill!"

"Quidditch skill pah! You're better at Quidditch than I am and Marlene's nicer and Charlottes prettier! I`m the useless one!" Millie ranted and she stormed along the corridor.

Lizzy ran after her "You aren't useless! Nobody thinks that!"

Millie slowed down and went a little pink "I`m being stupid aren't I?"

Lizzy grinned at her "Yeah, still it is your birthday. This must be you're mid-life crisis!"

Millie stuck out her tongue "Oh fuck of"

Lizzy raised her eyebrows "Language!"

It was Millie's turn to grin "Sorry mustn't taint the pure bloods bride!"

Lizzy rolled her eyes "Old maid!"

Millie laughed "Hey I'm a teenager now!"

Lizzy groaned "Shut up"

"Aw! You will be too!" Millie said before muttering "Eventually!"

* * *

"How can you not like chocolate cake!?" Millie asked incredulously.

Marlene shrugged "I don't know, it just doesn't appeal"

"Mad" Gideon declared helping himself to a second piece.

"You pig" Lizzy scolded from across the sofa.

"Yeah! Leave some for us!" James said loudly as he and his friends descended down the stairs.

"Cheers" Sirius winked at Charlotte as he stole a slice of cake.

Lizzy stiffened; she hadn't spoken to Sirius since they had got back to school, was he still mad at her?

Charlotte blushed but Marlene and the others frowned.

Millie vented her feelings by kicking Sirius, hard.

He jumped back "Ow!"

The others laughed "I don't think she likes you?" Remus smiled.

Sirius pouted "I don't see them offering you any cake!"

Remus smiled mischievously "Millie could I please have some cake?"

Millie glanced round"Of course you can Remus!"

"What!?" Sirius complained bitterly as Remus took his slice smugly.

James winked at Lizzy "Remus mate can I have some cake?"

Remus grinned "Of course you can, Peter would you like some?"

Peter smiled "Oh yes please!"

Remus divided his cake up as Sirius gawped.

"That's mean" Marlene noted, though she made no move to give Sirius some cake.

* * *

"Millie! I highly doubt Professor McGonagall is going to let you of her homework because it was your birthday" Charlotte lectured as they walked right past the Library.

"Oh shut up. Anyone would think you were the oldest!" Millie sneered as she led them down the stairs.

"There is nothing wrong with being mature!" Charlotte sniffed before sticking her tongue out as Millie turned away.

Marlene laughed "Oh very mature"

Charlotte scowled at her "Shut up"

Lizzy grinned "Don't worry Lottie we all know you are the most **mature**"

Millie whistled "Wow no wonder you are dating a Slytherin."

Charlotte looked panicked "What is it? What? Lizzy what do you mean?"

Lizzys smile disappeared "Hey calm down."

Marlene frowned at Lizzy "She tried to be funny, it didn't work!"

"Leave it Lottie" Millie instructed.

They walked in silence down to the Entrance Hall.

"Elle?" a voice called from the dungeons.

Lizzy turned to Regulus; he was on his own.

Lizzy glanced at Millie whose face soured;"Hey"

Regulus smiled at her "Are you free?"

Millie folded her arms and coughed, loudly.

Lizzy sighed "Erm I`m not really..."

Charlotte pushed her forward and grabbed Millie's arm "Yeah you are, see you later"

Lizzy grinned sheepishly as she walked over to Regulus; who put his arm around her waist and whispered "You look beautiful" in her ear.

Lizzy was trying very hard not to melt "Yeah right"

He raised his eyebrows "I`m serious"

Lizzy couldn't resist "I hope not! I prefer Regulus."

He laughed softly and led her up the stairs by her arm.

* * *

"So why weren't you free?" Regulus asked playing with Lizzys hair as she watched the birds soaring above the forest from the Astronomy Tower.

"Huh? Oh it's Millie's birthday today" Lizzy explained snuggling into Regulus`s chest.

"That's the tall one isn't it?" Regulus asked.

Lizzy closed her eyes "Uh huh"

"And her twin hangs around with your cousins?" Regulus continued.

"Yep" Lizzy turned to face Regulus "Have you told anybody about us?"

Regulus raised his eyebrows "Why? Are you ashamed of me?"

"Of course not! I was just wondering" Lizzy said quickly turning away.

Regulus put his arm around her "Hey it's alright. I only told Narcissa."

"O.k, I just wanted to know" Lizzy blushed slightly.

He laughed and kissed her softly on her forehead.

She leant up and kissed him properly; wrapping her arms around him in turn.

They were so engrossed in each other that they didn't hear the footsteps coming up the tower.

"Here seems a good...Aghh!" shrieked Lily Evans as she saw the second years.

"Lily what is it?" yelled a voice from further down the tower.

Regulus swore under his breath "Severus?"

Snape appeared behind Lily "Black? And Potter, how cute!" he sneered.

"Sev" Lily said reproachfully glancing at Lizzy with a thoughtful look.

Lizzy looked at Regulus helplessly "Lily, please don't tell James."

Snape laughed "And they don't know! This is too sweet!"

Regulus pulls Lizzy behind him "Look Snape if you tell anyone I will make your life a living hell" he hissed dangerously.

Lizzy frowned at him "Regulus!"

Snape glared at Regulus "Looks like you are like you're brother after all!"

Regulus pulled out his wand but Lizzy grabbed his arm "Don't!"

Lily was restraining Snape in a similar way; "Why don't you go?" she snapped at Lizzy.

Lizzy pulled Regulus`s arm after her "Good idea"

They walked down the staircase and along the corridor in silence until they were far away from the Astronomy tower.

"Why did you stop me?" Regulus demanded as Lizzy released him.

"Because you were acting...Why did you threaten him like that?" Lizzy asked angrily.

"Because that's how you deal with those sorts of people!" Regulus said slowly, as if he was talking to a child.

Lizzy scowled at him "That may be how you deal with people! I prefer to be polite!"

Regulus suddenly smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist "Our first fight, rather a historic moment?"

Lizzy looked at him and rolled her eyes "Well you are a bloody Slytherin"

He leant in so their noses were touching "I am" then kissed her softly.

* * *

"Hi guys" Lizzy grinned as she slid onto the bench at the Gryffindor table.

The twins scowled at her "Do we want to know?"

Charlotte frowned and flicked them away and looked at Lizzy expectantly "So? How did it go?"

"It was...Hi James" Lizzy said quickly looking nervously at her older brother.

"Hey" James said brightly as he looked around for some empty seats.

"Up there" Sirius pointed up the bench to some empty seats.

They moved away leaving Lizzy to face the raised eyebrows.

"What was that?" Marlene asked.

Lizzy blushed "Nothing"

"Liar!" Millie said smirking.

"It doesn't matter!" Lizzy snapped; her eyes scanning the Gryffindor table for Lily Evans.

"Ooo" Millie said in an annoying voice. "Sorry!"

Lizzy snapped "Ugh! Look Snape and Lily Evans walked in on us..."

Someone choked "Doing what!"

"Shut up Gideon! Anyway and I'm worried they`ll tell James!"

Marlene sighed "They are going to find out at some point you know!"

"Yes but not yet! I might invite them to my wedding, maybe" Lizzy said glancing at James.

Charlotte looked at Millie who rolled her eyes.

"I saw that!"

* * *

"Charlotte..." Millie started hopefully.

Charlotte sighed and then continued writing "No"

"But it's my birthday?" Millie pleaded.

"I don't care! You are not copying my homework! EVER!" Charlotte shouted making Millie scuttle back to her seat by the fire.

Lizzy laughed "You can have mine when I`m done with it"

Marlene looked up "I`m first!"

"This is so dumb! When am I going to need to know the Latin for nail?" Millie complained.

Charlotte opened her mouth but Lizzy spoke first "Who knows? What does everyone want to do when they leave school?"

"I want to be a healer like my dad!" Charlotte said quickly.

"What's a healer?" Marlene asked.

"Somebody who helps people get better when they`re ill" Millie explained.

"Oh a doctor" Marlene said looking back at her homework.

"What about you Millie?" Charlotte asked.

She shrugged "I don't know something in the ministry?"

Lizzy sat up a little straighter "I want to be an auror, like my dad!"

Millie looked impressed "Your dads an Auror?"

Lizzy couldn't help but look smug "Head of the Auror office!"

Charlotte gasped "Wow! You're dad could be the next Minister of Magic"

Lizzy grinned "Nah, he wouldn't want to be the boss."

Charlotte looked disappointed "You can dream!"

"My mum reckons Bartimus Crouch is going to be the next Minister" Millie said absent-mindedly.

"Oh Merlin no!" Marlene said her eyes widening.

"That's Crouch's dad!" Lizzy explained.

Charlotte grimaced "Eugh! No way!"

Millie laughed "Imagine the polices; anybody who doesn't resemble a giant rodent must go to Azkaban immediately!"

Marlene grinned "You`d be alright then!"

"What!" Millie stuttered as Charlotte and Lizzy burst out laughing.


	16. Luck

_It's the sixteenth chapter everyone and I would love you to review it! Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

"Millie you are being ridiculous!" Marlene said exasperatedly as they all crowded round her bed.

"Don't you three know the date?" Millie said desperately as she pulled her duvet up.

Lizzy looked at Charlotte "Friday?"

Millie lifted the duvet to glare at her "Yes! What's the date?"

Marlene sighed "Oh you have to be kidding me!?"

Charlotte looked at Lizzy who shrugged.

"It's the thirteenth" Marlene said slowly.

Lizzy rolled her eyes "So?"

Charlotte was equally confused "What's the big deal about Friday the thirteenth of February?"

Millie scowled at her "Friday the thirteenth is always unlucky!"

Marlene sighed "It's just a superstition!"

Millie sat up "Oh yeah! Last Friday the thirteenth I broke my arm in five places!"

Lizzy laughed "It's a coincidence!"

Millie shook her head "No its not! I am staying in bed all day and you three should too!"

Charlotte raised her eyebrows "You're being ridiculous! Get dressed now!"

Millie hid back underneath her duvet "No!"

Lizzy signalled at Marlene and between them they yanked her duvet away.

Millie yelled and toppled of her bed, swearing loudly as her head collided with a bedpost.

Red-faced she stood up and faced her laughing friends "See!?"

Charlotte was losing patience "There is nothing unlucky about Friday the thirteenth!"

Mille raised her arm majestically "You will see! I see doom on the horizon..."

Lizzy rolled her eyes "I see someone's been taking lessons from Sybil Trelawney"

* * *

"Millie is quite unlucky on Friday the thirteenth" Edgar said fairly as the second years helped themselves to breakfast.

Millie snorted "Unlucky! I fell over three times already!"

Gideon smiled weakly "Yeah but the day itself can't be unlucky, can it?"

Charlotte sniffed "Of course not!"

A chiming sound rang through the hall as Dumbledore stood up "Quiet please!"

The hall quietened down; Lizzy looked at the others "What does he want on a Friday morning?"

To her shock Dumbledore looked straight at her his blue eyes twinkling "If you are quiet you`ll find out Miss Potter"

To add to her embarrassment; "Yeah Lizzy" Sirius and James yelled.

Dumbledore laughed softly "Yes well as I'm sure all you young adolescents know that tomorrow is St Valentine's Day. The day of love and companionship, ah young love! Still against some opposition..."

Millie leaned towards Lizzy "Bet you it was McGonagall!"

"I have decided to host a Valentines Dance! And all you lovely people have an entire day to find a partner, nobody gets in alone."

There was a stunned silence.

Then Millie swore; not that she was the only one.

Marlene's eyes had widened "How the hell are we all going to get partners in one day?!"

Fabien and Gideon exchanged a glance "We have to ask out girls?"

Lizzy was scanning the Slytherin table "Do you think...?"

Edgar glanced at James who was looking at Lizzy in a worried way.

Marlene smiled slightly "Lizzy you're going to be lucky if you pick your own date, let alone go with Regulus."

Millie sat up straighter "Right well if Lizzy isn't going with the Prince of Slytherin..."

Lizzy glared at her "Don't call him that!"

"Yes well then if Charlotte goes with Newt then that leaves three boys and three girls." Millie concluded looking round expectantly.

Edgar looked at Marlene nervously "That could get..."

Lizzy interrupted before Marlene started hyperventilating "If we do this then you're with me Ed."

"How`d you figure?" Charlotte asked suspiciously.

Lizzy rolled her eyes "Sorry, I assumed like the rest of the civilised world we frowned on incest!"

Charlotte went pink "Oh yeah"

"But we might have other people..." Marlene attempted bravely.

Fabien crossed his arms "What so I'm not good enough for you then!"

Marlene went into defensive "No no..."

Gideon interrupted "Why do you get Marlene!?"

Millie looked outraged "What's wrong with me?!"

Lizzy looked at Charlotte hopelessly.

Edgar held up his hands "Guys?"

Millie grabbed Marlene's arm "Come on!"

* * *

"I'm sure Gideon didn't mean anything" Lizzy said gently as Millie fumed outside Transfiguration.

"You know I don't even care if he did mean something! I`ll show him, I'll find my own date! If he thinks he's too good for me!" Millie ranted.

"Who are you going to ask?" Charlotte asked looking unconvinced.

Millie scowled at her "Who cares?"

Marlene smiled slightly "That's quite a big part of finding a date."

Lizzy thought she was being tactless "Well who are you planning on asking then?"

Marlene went red "That's none of your business!"

"Ooo" Charlotte looked interested "Come on you can tell us!"

Marlene glared at Lizzy "Thanks!"

Lizzy shrugged "I'm curious"

Millie laughed "So she sends in the hit man"

Charlotte grinned putting her hands on her hips "Are you calling me a man?"

* * *

"So..." Lizzy couldn't think of what to say.

Regulus was staring fixedly on McGonagall but nodded slightly "I know"

Lizzy sighed "This sucks"

Regulus looked at her "Well we don't have a choice, if I'm lucky I might get a dance?"

Lizzy smiled "Who are you going with?"

Regulus leant back on his chair "Probably Druella Yaxley?"

Lizzys heart sank "What?"

Regulus raised his eyebrows "Is there a problem?"

Lizzy looked away "No"; why would there be, its only your ex!

Regulus shrugged "Good, what about you?"

"I...haven't decided yet" Lizzy said quickly; was she going with Edgar?

Regulus smirked "Well let me know."

Lizzy tuned back into McGonagall's lecture; what was she going to do?

* * *

"Druella Yaxley!" Charlotte said, outraged on her friends behalf.

Lizzy leant against the castle wall "I know!"

Gideon shrugged "What's the big deal? The guy has to go with someone."

Millie rounded on him "Well of course you wouldn't understand your just as stupid little boy!"

Marlene pulled her back "Millie! Calm down."

Millie stormed of followed by Marlene and Charlotte.

Lizzy walked after them slowly her mind elsewhere; why was he going with her?

Did he still like Druella? He hadn't even cared who she was going with!

Fine! He wasn't the only one who could find a good date!

"Lizzy?" Marlene called; the others were a long way off.

Lizzy smiled at them "Coming!"

She ran to catch up and they made their way to the Greenhouses.

Charlotte coughed "So...It looks like the whole three girls-three boys' thing is not going to happen. Right so who are we all going with?"

Lizzy raised her eyebrows "Erm why can't you go with Newt?"

"Well obviously, but what about you three?" Charlotte probed.

Lizzy shrugged nonchalantly "When I decide I'll let you know"

"I don't know if he`ll ask me do I?" Marlene said defensively.

Millie scowled determinately "I will find someone!"

Lizzy grinned "Right Mils What house do you want him to be in?"

Millie pouted "Ravenclaw I guess?"

"Right so that gives us three boys to choose from..." Marlene listed.

Lizzy nodded "Yep. Right so first up George Natan..."

"Ugh he is such a geek!" Charlotte sniffed.

"What's wrong with geekiness?" Marlene asked.

Lizzy interrupted "Anyway next up Matthew Nopten?"

"He's alright" Millie admitted though hardly looking thrilled.

"Well last there's Sam Joyce!" Charlotte said enthusiastically.

There was silence as Millie looked disgusted.

Marlene laughed nervously "Isn't he gay?"

Charlotte looked furious "Of course not!"

Lizzy laughed "Well he's camp at any rate."

* * *

"So who are you going to the dance with William?" Lizzy asked as she, Marlene and William all worked on the same Flutterby bush.

William went pink "I don't know if I'm going."

Marlene was watching him intently "So you aren't going to ask anyone?"

"Who`d want to go with me?" William said glumly looking over at Newt.

Lizzy wasn't paying much attention "You aren't that bad"

Then she noticed how hurt he looked "No wait I didn't mean that! You are way funnier than Newt!"

"Clowns are always single" he muttered.

Marlene went pink "Not always!"

Lizzy raised her eyebrows and looked at Marlene significantly.

"Yeah because one of you two gorgeous girls would go with me" William said sarcastically.

Marlene crossed her arms "You never know!"

William looked at Lizzy, utterly lost.

She grinned and indicated at Marlene who was staring intently at Millie being savagely attacked by a flower.

"Erm, Marlene do you want to go to the Valentines Dance with me? " He asked quickly"As friends!"

Lizzy snorted and carried her prunings to the front, turning back in time to see Marlene nod and smile.

* * *

"Wait so I'm the only one without a bloody date!" Millie sulked as she nursed her sore thumb.

"I don't have a date" Lizzy said fairly smiling sympathetically.

Millie snorted "No but you have a boyfriend!"

"Still he didn't seem to have any problem finding someone to go with!" Lizzy snapped, her eyes straying to the Slytherin table.

He was sitting with her! His arm was around her!

"Err. Earth to Lizzy!" Millie waved her hand in front of Lizzys face.

"Nothing" Lizzy muttered turning to Charlotte "What were you saying?"

"That your brothers about to make a complete fool of himself!" Charlotte said smirking down the table.

James had just walked in dressed as a giant red heart, with Sirius and Peter behind as cherubs.

"Merlin" Charlotte laughed "Reckon she`ll say yes?"

"Nope"

"No chance"

"Never ever!" they all spoke at once; clearly echoing the crowd's expectation.

The hall went strangely quiet all eyes fixed on Lily Evans who was as red as her hair.

"Potter!" her voice dripped suppressed anger; James was doomed!

"Hey Evans, you know you want to go to the dance with me!" James said cheerily grinning at her sappily.

"No Potter I have no intention of attending the dance with you" Lily said coldly flicking her hair in his face as she turned back to her friends.

James`s face dropped comically; her put his hands together "Please?"

"No"

"Pretty please?"

"No"

"Pretty please with icing sugar and chocolate sauce?"

Lily finally lost it "POTTER LEAVE ME ALONE!"

James just stood there grinning as Sirius laughed.

"Oh come on Evans, you know there's a thin line between love and hate" Sirius wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Lily pulled out her wand "Don't make me hex you Black!"

There was a tense moment as both boys eyed Lily warily.

Suddenly James grinned "Is that a yes?"

Lily stood up "Silencio!"

James and Sirius both clutched their throats as she stalked from the hall followed by her gang of friends.

James looked round at the watching crowd and bowed before scanning the table for somewhere to sit.

* * *

"Dressing up as a giant heart! Honestly your brother is utterly nuts!" Millie exclaimed as they waited outside Charms.

Lizzy grinned "I know, got to love him for it!"

Charlotte shook her head "How he got Sirius and Peter to dress up as cherubs I`ll never know."

Marlene snorted "There all mad!"

"Who isn't?" Lizzy said brightly. "So Mils which lucky bachelors are we going to snap up?"

Millie's face fell "Ugh, to be honest I don't think I`ll go"

"Oh come on Millie" Charlotte moaned "It's not that bigger deal!"

"Then why are you so fussed about me coming?" Millie said quickly.

Lizzy grinned at Charlottes open mouth "Touché Miss Bones"

Marlene sighed "Look come on, cant you go with Fabien or someone..."

"I don't want to go!" Millie said childishly.

* * *

"Now second years I know you are all very excited about the dance tomorrow but please carry on with your work!" Professor Flitwick yelled over the hubbub.

Lizzy was still wondering who to go to the dance with when something hit her on the back of the head.

"No Rita cut it out!-Oh sorry..." Eloise Long looked at Lizzy sheepishly as the other Hufflepuffs sniggered.

Lizzy picked up the paper which had hit her and unscrewed it.

(Hey Eloise, want to go to the Dance with me?)

(Gideon Prewett)

"WHAT!" Millie yelled causing the class to quieten down and stare at her.

"Well...Ugh!" Millie spun round and glared at the table.

"What's wrong with her?" Rita Skeeter asked eagerly.

"None of your business" Charlotte snapped.

Lizzy ignored her "So you're going to this dance with my cousin?"

Eloise smiled shyly "There you cousins?"

Millie snorted "Yeah and I'm not good enough for him apparently the stupid..."

Charlottes face lit up "Why do you care so much?"

Millie scowled at her "The bloody principle!"

"No she's right" Marlene smirked "You don't care about the dance, you said so!"

Millie looked to Lizzy for support "Leave her alone you two!"

"She's in denial!" Charlotte teased.

"Shut up now!" Millie growled.

* * *

"Hey baby sis!" James said enthusiastically as he sat down next to Lizzy.

"You dropped the heart, shame I thought it suited you!" Lizzy teased as Sirius, Remus and Peter also sat down.

"Well McGonagall threatened to kill me so I felt to save the ladies hearts" James said heroically.

Marlene rolled her eyes "Wouldn't want to disappoint the ladies."

"Speaking of ladies" Sirius winked at Remus who grimaced.

"Shut up Sirius!" Remus growled.

"Have all of you got dates for the dance tomorrow?" James asked his eyes on Lizzy.

"No" Millie said gloomily stabbing at a stubborn piece of carrot.

"No, why?" Lizzy asked suspiciously.

"Well Remus is useless at anything to do with girls and we were wondering if you would put up with him for three hours?" Sirius asked tactlessly.

Remus went scarlet "Sirius!"

Lizzy laughed as James shrugged his shoulders "You are coming and if you won't get yourself a date..."

Remus looked absolutely mortified when Lizzy smiled at him "We can go together if you want to"

He glared at Sirius but nodded "O.k"

Millie sunk even lower on the bench "Now I am the only one without a bloody date!"

"You never know what tomorrow will bring" James said knowledgably.

"James, you're my brother and I love you but stop trying to sound clever, it's creepy!" Lizzy said snottily, starting the biggest food fight Hogwarts had seen for twenty years.

* * *

_Oh a Valentines Dance, that's not been done before! *Sarcasm*_

_Still bear with me and if you want anybody dancing together please let me know._


	17. Confetti

__

Another update! Well Happy Christmas to all my readers and please review!

* * *

"Oh why didn't they warn us that there was going to be a dance?" Charlotte panicked as she went through her clothes, discarding them haphazardly on the floor.

Millie grinned "Because they knew your reaction was going to be so funny?

One of Charlotte's trainers accidently collided with the side of her face.

Marlene yawned "You need any more proof that Karma exists Lizzy?"

"Err yeah James hasn't been struck down by lightning yet?" Lizzy answered removing a stray pea from her pillow.

"He's not that bad" Charlotte said absent-mindedly still rooting through her trunk.

"You got under the table" Millie muttered darkly.

Marlene smirked "Yeah because you weren't enjoying yourself at all!"

Millie grinned evilly "Maybe when I got Gideon in the face with trifle?"

Lizzy laughed "Didn't do anything for my relationship with McGonagall though?"

"Oh you can tell she likes you!" Marlene exclaimed.

"Yeah I think it's a Potter trait, name one teacher who doesn't quite like James?" Charlotte said fairly.

"Typical! Lizzy gets the jammy trait from her parents, I get big feet!" Millie complained.

"They..." Marlene began.

"FINALY!" Charlotte yelled pulling something red and white from her trunk.

"Let's see it then?" Lizzy asked.

Charlotte held up a pretty white dress with red hearts on the skirt.

"See that's another reason I can't go?" Millie said with mock sorrow. "I don't have a dress."

"You are going and we`ll find you a dress Cinderella!" Marlene snapped.

"Yep even if I have to copy James and ask someone for you!" Lizzy threatened.

* * *

"You missed the post" Fabien said through a mouthful of cereal.

He handed out the cards; three for Charlotte, two for Marlene and Lizzy and Millie both had one which Millie eyed suspiciously.

"See someone does like you!" Charlotte cooed.

"I don't dislike..." Gideon said indignantly.

"Bro this is your handwriting!" Millie growled throwing the card at him.

Edgar looked embarrassed "I thought it might cheer you up?"

Millie crossed her arms "Well you thought wrong!"

There was an uncomfortable silence "Who are yours from Marley?" Charlotte asked.

Lizzy turned her attention to her card which was huge with a silver and black envelope.

The card itself was white with a single vivid rose on the cover, inside the handwriting was clear.

_**Dear Elle**_

_**How I truly wish I could be your valentine!**_

_**All my love **_

_**?**_

_**P.S. Its Valentine's Day which is an official reason!**_

Lizzy smiled; on the other side of the card was a silver necklace with a beautiful star pendant.

In the centre of the star was a bright blue stone.

Lizzy pulled it off the card gently and placed it round her neck silently vowing never to take it off.

"Wow" Charlotte cooed over the necklace.

"Wow that's pretty" Marlene said.

"Yeah who is yours from Marley?" Millie asked curiously.

Marlene bit her lip nervously "I don't know, I mean me and William are going as just friends..."

Lizzy heard the hope "You want it to be from him!"

"Shush" Marlene said quickly putting her unopened card into her pocket.

* * *

"But guys I don't wanna go to the stupid dance!" Millie whined as the other girls dragged her towards the Ravenclaw table.

Lizzy kept hold of her "Come on, it's a party, you like partying!"

"Not when you have to go with boys!" Millie muttered.

Charlotte ignored her "Hello boys" she smiled widely at their Ravenclaw peers who were looking suspicious.

"What?" Julie Wood snapped.

"We were wondering if all you boys had dates." Charlotte asked sweetly ignoring Julie.

"Err I don't" Matthew said slowly looking round at his friends for help.

"Excellent you can go with Millie" Charlotte said simply and already turning away.

"Lottie..." Marlene began at the appalled expressions on the Ravenclaws faces.

"Wait are you asking me to the dance?" Matthew asked obviously confused.

Millie glowered at Charlotte "Apparently..."

He grinned "Oh I see, sure we go together to get in then we just hang with our friends?"

Millie smirked "Sounds perfect. Not a word from you!" she pointed at Charlotte.

* * *

"We should probably start getting ready at four..." Charlotte planned out loud.

"Three hours! Why?" Millie asked dumbfounded.

"Well we have to sort out our hair and makeup!" Charlotte said indignantly.

"You own makeup?" Marlene asked.

Charlotte raised her eyebrows "You don't?!"

Lizzy was staring at the common room fire "Of course she's planning on making us all over too."

"No! Stay away from me!" Millie said her eye widening.

"Don't be so immature!" Charlotte said scathingly.

"I still think three hours is a bit over the top" Marlene said quietly.

"Oh we can still talk in our dresses" Lizzy said absent-mindedly.

Marlene sighed "Yes but what about homework?"

Lizzy shrugged "We`ve still got tomorrow."

"You don't take homework seriously!" Charlotte scolded.

Lizzy just rolled her eyes.

* * *

"And then he took her out onto the balcony..." Charlotte was telling a long story involving her favourite cousin.

"Lizzy?" Millie whispered.

Lizzy turned to her "What?"

Millie went a bit pink "Err, how do you dance?"

Lizzys face went blank; was she serious?

"Erm you just sort of move around..."

Millie raised an eyebrow "Move around, really!"

Lizzy grinned "I`ll help you later if you want?"

"Help with what?" Marlene whispered.

Lizzy laughed slightly; poor Charlotte.

Millie was definitely pink now "My dancing"

Marlene smiled "Well Lizzy can certainly dance!"

When Lizzy looked confused she continued "At New Years! You seemed to be having fun."

Lizzy grinned at them guiltily "I wasn't concentrating much on my footwork!"

Millie pretended to vomit "We didn't need to hear that!"

"Is anyone listening to me?" Charlotte asked angrily.

* * *

"For the millionth time Lottie I am leaving my hair as it is!" Millie said loudly as they walked up the stairs.

"Just let me curl it!" Charlotte begged.

Marlene slowed down so she was walking with Lizzy "What do you think I should do with my hair?"

Lizzy eyed Marlene's blonde pigtails "Leave it loose"

"You think?" Marlene asked doubtfully.

She shrugged "Ask Lottie."

Charlotte gave up on Millie and rushed over to the other two.

"You`ll let me do your hair wont you?" she asked sweetly.

Lizzy rolled her eyes "Do we have a choice?"

Charlotte smiled"No"

* * *

"Lottie, I know Marlene's your willing puppet but that's way too much makeup!" Millie said tactlessly.

Charlotte scowled at her "Ignore her you look nice!"

Lizzy privately thought she`d overdone the eye shadow but decided she could hardly call herself an expert.

Charlotte placed the finishing touches to her hair "Right you're done!"

Marlene stood up, wobbling slightly on borrowed heels.

She smiled shyly "How do I look?"

"Gorgeous!" Lizzy said grinning back at her.

Charlotte picked up her comb "Right Lizzy you next!"

Millie grinned as Lizzy sat down gingerly "So you're just going to leave it loose right?"

Charlotte smiled patronisingly "Just trust me!"

Millie laughed and took the mirror away.

Lizzy tried to get up "No put that back!"

Charlotte put her hands on her hips "Do you trust me or not!"

Lizzy grimaced "Oh fine"

Charlotte smiled "Right, Marley fetch me that bottle will you?"

"What bottle?" Lizzy asked suspiciously.

"Trust me! You're going to look miles better than Druella Yaxley!" Charlotte said happily spraying something on her hair.

"So Millie you aren't going to make any effort whatsoever?" Marlene asked hopelessly.

Millie lay back on her bed looking at her reflection scornfully "Nope"

"You still want to learn how to dance?" Lizzy asked as Charlotte worked on her hair.

"I suppose...We are going to just party, the four of us at one point right?" Millie asked.

"Course" Lizzy grinned and tried to turn round.

"Stay still! I do want to dance with Newt a bit." Charlotte said.

"Yeah though maybe we could get the same table?" Marlene thought out loud.

"Oh no I'm going to have to sit at James table!" Lizzy realised in horror.

The others all laughed at her "Not funny!"

Millie smiled "I`ll rescue you if you look desperate"

Lizzy nodded "I should hope so, see you two this is a friend!"

Charlotte pulled her hair slightly "Oy!"

"Ow" Lizzy pouted.

Marlene smirked "Might work on your boy-toys but I`m not fussed."

* * *

"Millie give me the mirror!" Lizzy said angrily, she was desperate to see what Charlotte had done.

Marlene smiled "Trust us Lizzy you look great!"

"I want to know if you`ve dyed my hair pink!" Lizzy moaned, lunging at Millie.

Charlotte pulled the mirror away from Millie "Let her see!"

Lizzy took the mirror eagerly, looked at her reflection, and dropped the mirror.

Her hair was straight! Smooth and straight and silky! How?

"Do you like it?" Charlotte asked eagerly.

"I love it!" Lizzy hugged her "But how? I got the famous unmanageable hair!"

"Sleekeazy's Hair Potion! My cousins brilliant for this sort of stuff!" Charlotte gushed holding up her own perfect curls.

"Wait, they aren't natural?" Marlene said.

Charlotte laughed "Of course not! I use a shampoo, anyway Millie..."

Millie glared at her "No"

* * *

"So where are you meeting Remus?" Marlene asked as they made their way down the girl's staircase.

Lizzy frowned "I don't actually know?"

"Heartfelt!" Millie muttered.

"Shut up" Lizzy snapped as they reached the common room.

"Hi Lizzy!" Peter came running over to her.

"Hey Peter where's Remus?" Lizzy asked.

"He's just coming; you look nice by the way!" Peter smiled at her warmly.

"Thanks, who are you going with?" Lizzy asked politely.

Peter looked delighted to have been asked "Oh do you know Melissa Friend? She's in Hufflepuff..."

"Leave her alone Pete!" Sirius yelled from the stairs.

Peter went pink as Sirius bounded over.

"Oh Remus I am jealous!" Sirius shouted ruffling Lizzys hair.

James and Remus came over; Remus looked good Lizzy noticed.

Lizzy smiled at him "Hey"

He grinned awkwardly "Hi, you look nice."

Lizzy smiled "Thanks, you do to."

"Can we go then?" Charlotte asked impatiently.

James winked at Remus "We`ll catch up with you!"

* * *

"So..." Lizzy bit her lip; Remus was lovely but they`d run out of things to talk about on the stairs!

He looked equally uncomfortable "Do you want to get a drink?"

Lizzy looked at him "If you want?"

Remus smiled "Wait here"

Lizzy sighed and sat down watching Charlotte jealously; she and Newt were having a whale of a time!

Somebody sat down next to her "Hey"

She smiled sadly "What happened to your date?"

Regulus slipped his hand in hers "She seemed to feel I wasn't paying attention to her"

Lizzy grinned "I should apologise"

"And there's the cute arrogance..."

"Lizzy?" Remus was looking politely confused.

Lizzy pulled her hand away "You know Sirius's little brother Regulus right?"

Regulus stood up "I`d better go"

Remus sat down in his seat and looked at Lizzy expectantly "Here`s your drink, care to explain what that was about?"

Lizzy put her head in her hands "Erm..."

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you and Regulus have been secretly dating since Christmas and you don't want James or Sirius to find out?" Remus stated calmly.

"Please don't tell them!" Lizzy begged.

Remus smiled coldly "I won't tell them but they are going to find out eventually!"

"Not from me!" Lizzy muttered grinning slightly.

"Yes well don't you think they have a right to know?" Remus asked.

Lizzy frowned "Quit guilt tripping me!"

Remus laughed "Just call me the Potter sibling conscience."

Lizzy smiled too "Trust me I don't have one me and karma have an arrangement."

"I see" Remus looked at the dance floor "You want to dance?"

Lizzy laughed "You dance?"

Remus looked embarrassed "Not really"

Lizzy stood up dusting imaginary dust of her dress "Come on then"

Remus stayed firmly in his seat "Actually..."

Lizzy rolled her eyes and pulled him up "Please?"

Remus raised his eyebrows "How are you so strong?"

Lizzy pulled him into the dancers "You've met my family right..."

* * *

"This is fun!" Remus yelled as he spun Lizzy round.

"That's the idea!" she shouted back over the music.

The song ended and a slower one came on.

"What do I do?" Remus asked looking completely lost.

Lizzy laughed "We should sit down, slow dancing is for couples!"

Someone grabbed her round her waist "Exactly!"

Regulus pulled her into the throng of slow-dancing couples.

He pouted at her when she pulled away "I thought I got a dance too?"

Lizzy sighed "You do, though could have let me leave Remus properly."

He crossed his arms "What's so special about Remus?"

Something clicked "Are you jealous?" Lizzy grinned.

Regulus frowned, then grinned guiltily "Who wouldn't be?"

Lizzy put her arms around him "For the record, you have nothing to be jealous of!"

Regulus kissed her "Good"

* * *

"Cause I've had...The time of my life!" Millie warbled at the top of her voice much to this distaste of some sixth year Ravenclaws nearby.

Charlotte looked mortified "Millie!"

Lizzy was dancing with Marlene "Loosen up Lottie!"

"Yeah this is a party!" Millie yelled.

"And after James spiked the punch we won't be having another one for a while!" Marlene told them loudly.

Millie grinned "The punch was spiked?"

Lizzy laughed weirdly "That explains it then!"

"Spiked? With alcohol!" Charlotte said, utterly horrified.

Millie slung an arm round her shoulder "Chillax"

Marlene raised her eyebrows "Chillax isn't a word."

Lizzy dragged her into the group hug "It should be!"

Charlotte rolled her eyes "How much punch have you had?"

"Don't ruin it" Millie said, pouting like a child.

The song ended and a sudden shower of heart shaped confetti showered them all.

Marlene smiled "Aww"

Charlotte scowled "These always get stuck in my hair."

Millie couldn't resist, she knelt down and picked up and armful and dumped them all over Charlottes head.


	18. Close

_Happy New Year everyone, well nearly! Enjoy the chapter and tell me if you have any ideas (I suffered from serious writers block with this chapter!)_

"Erm Millie, did you sleep last night?" Lizzy asked with a smug grin.

The other Gryffindor second years looked at her oddly, Edgar summed up the mood "What?"

Lizzy pointed at Millie's feet "Odd socks moment"

Millie looked round sheepishly "How do you know it wasn't a fashion statement? It could be a new trend!"

Charlotte raised her eyebrows "Was it?"

Millie blushed "No"

The twins laughed "Come here" Fabien said pulling out his wand.

He pointed it at her pink sock "Omdanne."

The sock changed orange to match the other one.

Millie rolled her eyes "My hero!"

Fabien bowed "Anything for a damsel in distress."

Gideon stepped neatly behind Lizzy "Damsel? More like a troll!"

Millie swung her schoolbag round towards him.

Unfortunately it collided with Lizzys face first.

She nearly fell over backwards "OW! What the hell?"

Millie looked shocked "I wasn't aiming at you! Oh shit, sorry!"

Everyone crowded round her checking that she was alright, everyone except her cousins.

Fabien wiped a tear of laughter from his eye "That was so funny!"

Lizzy turned on him, a trickle of blood running down her cheek.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need the hospital wing?" Charlotte asked.

Lizzy glared at her toast "I'm fine"

Millie kept her head down "Sorry"

Lizzy gritted her teeth "Its fine"

Edgar nodded "After all techniquely it was Gideon's fault"

Gideon looked worried "How?"

Lizzy glared at him "You deliberately stepped behind me!"

Gideon held his hands up "I didn't know she`d go psycho!"

Millie made an offensive hand gesture at him "You called me a troll!"

Marlene coughed "Let's just forget about it"

Lizzy wiped some blood of her cheek "Easy for you to say"

Charlotte smiled brightly "Has everyone done there Potions homework?"

Edgar grinned at the twins "Yeah I did it last night"

They glared at him "Oh man Edgar!" "Traitor"

Marlene smiled disapprovingly "You should do your homework!"

Millie raised her eyebrows "To be fair it is only Slughorn"

Lizzy nodded "Yeah, has he ever handed out a detention?"

Charlotte nodded "He's an old softie alright!"

They ate in silence before they were interrupted by the arrival of the post.

Gideon stroked a young grey owl "Oh look it's from Mum"

Fabien held out some toast "Here Errol"

Lizzy was more interested in the letter "Anything interesting?"

Gideon continued to scan it "Yeah actually, Molly's pregnant!"

Fabien looked up "Again?!"

Marlene smiled "That's brilliant!"

Edgar smiled politely "How far along?"

Gideon looked up "Only a few weeks"

Millie laughed "It's really hard to imagine you two as Uncles!"

Lizzy grinned "Oh they are much more like older brothers!"

Charlotte smiled "That I can imagine"

Lizzy winked at her cousins "Though Molly has to leave Bill in charge if I'm not around!"

The twins glared at her "Just because our parents let James babysit Bill once!"

* * *

"If the Tornados are the better team how come the Cannons smashed them?" Edgar asked William as they all waited outside Charms.

While Millie and the boys argued about Quidditch, Lizzy turned to Marlene "I`ve been meaning to ask you, are you and William an item?"

Marlene blushed "Lizzy!"

Lizzy frowned; she hadn't been speaking loudly "Sorry, I was just wondering. I mean it's been two months and neither of you are seeing anyone else?"

Marlene shot a nervous glance at William "I don't know, I mean sometimes I think he wants...But other times he just ignores me. I don't get it?"

Lizzy smiled sympathetically "I'm not an expert at this but..."

Marlene interrupted "He`d prefer to be just friends. I know really"

Lizzy tilted her head to one side "Hug?"

Marlene rolled her eyes "You`ve gone all soppy now you have a boyfriend!"

Lizzy looked outraged "I have not!"

Marlene laughed "Yes you have! I'm surprised James hasn't noticed you with all your soppy love notes."

Lizzy went pink "They aren't soppy! They are...sweet"

Marlene smirked "Yeah, if you say so!"

Lizzy suck her tongue out "Shut up"

* * *

"Descendo, Descendo Aghh why won't the stupid thing come down!" Gideon was struggling with the charm Professor Flitwick had been teaching them.

"Really! It's quite easy" Millie sent the book that Marlene was hovering crashing down on his head.

Gideon swore "Ow you..."

Edgar smiled while everyone else was struggling to breathe they were laughing so hard "You did call her a troll!"

Gideon rubbed his head "I didn't mean it! You`re more of a bowtruckle!"

Newt whistled as the others looked confused; "What's a bowtruckle?" Millie asked cautiously.

Newt laughed nervously "Erm it's a twig like creature which throws stuff at people."

Millie's eyes narrowed "What!"

Newt held up his hands "Don't shoot the messenger!"

Several people muttered things to the effect of "Wuss!"

Charlotte frowned at them and put her arm around her boyfriend.

Millie ignored them "Are you seriously telling me that I look like I'm made of twigs!?"

Gideon looked uncomfortable "Don't take things so seriously!"

Millie glared at him "I see"

* * *

"Regulus, that's the bell!" Lizzy pecked him on her cheek before turning to go to her Charms class.

Regulus caught her arm; "Don't go" he pleaded, his brown eyes wide.

Lizzys heart melted "I`ll be late for Defence against the Dark Arts"

He was pouting now "Please?"

"Regulus"

"Pretty please with sugar on top"

"Who taught you that?"

"Pretty please with sugar on top and ice cream and chocolate sauce and...."

"Honey, please!"

He kissed her on the nose "Oh come on, who cares about Defence against the Dark Arts?"

It was Lizzys turn to pout "I do. Don't you care about my feelings?"

He grinned "But my feelings are more important!"

Lizzy joined in with the game "Regulus Arctus Black how could you? I think my heart may break! "

Regulus opened his mouth to retort but went silence as they heard voices.

There was a group of people walking towards them "We really should get to class!"

Someone laughed "Honestly Remus! If you carry on like this you`ll be made prefect"

Lizzys heart sank; James, Sirius, Remus and probably Peter were walking towards them.

"Shit" muttered Regulus looking round for somewhere to hide.

Lizzy pulled him behind a suit of armour silently praying that James hadn't suddenly become very observant.

They were squashed together tightly while trying desperately to stay out of sight.

Lizzy peeked and could see the four boys moving out of sight.

Regulus sighed "That was close"

Lizzy tried to nod but her head hit Regulus`s "Really close"

Regulus looked uncomfortable "Lizzy?"

She moved out from behind the suit of armour "Yes"

His eyes bored into her "Would it really be such a dreadful thing if they knew?"

Lizzy crossed her arms "What's brought this on?"

He flushed "Well would it!"

Lizzys stomach was fluttering "Why would they need to know?"

Regulus looked hurt "Well are you ashamed of me?"

Lizzy suddenly understood "Of course not! I'm ashamed of James and how he would react!"

There was an awkward silence then Regulus smiled "You know you are going to be really late"

Lizzy grinned at him "Nice try, I'm not skipping Defence against the Dark Arts!"

Regulus sighed "You`ll abandon me to History of Magic!"

Lizzy kissed him "See you later"

* * *

"Erm Elizabeth? Elizabeth?" Lizzy looked up; who called her Elizabeth?

Amber Patil was watching her nervously "Could I borrow a quill?"

Lizzy was confused why she was nervous "Sure"

She got a spare one out of her bag and handed it over.

Amber looked much relived "Thank you"

Lizzy smiled at her "No problem, by the way it's Lizzy"

Amber nodded "Oh, thank you Lizzy"

"You never let us borrow a quill!" Fabien said indignantly.

Lizzy raised her eyebrows "You, broke your old one by lobbing it at my head!"

Gideon nodded "She has a point"

* * *

"You can't do your potions homework at Lunch in the Great Hall!" Charlotte scolded the twins.

Fabien didn't look up "All evidence to the contrary Miss Charlotte"

Marlene sighed "Slughorn isn't that stupid! He`ll see you!"

"He's not going to do anything though is he?" Lizzy said fairly as she buttered some bread.

"McGonagall might" Edgar warned "She's strict on homework"

Gideon snorted "It's not her homework though is it!"

Charlotte glared at them. "But you are getting into a really bad habit of not doing homework!"

"Honestly you aren't their mother!" Lizzy snapped.

"Here here" the twins chorused.

* * *

"So we call it the cursed family vase because everyone has broken it at one point, though usually on a toy broomstick!" Lizzy explained grinning.

Regulus laughed "I'd like to visit your house"

Lizzy smiled "You should come over the summer, we could go surfing!"

Regulus`s smile faltered "What's surfing?"

"Oh it's a sport; you have to ride the waves on a big board. It's fun honest" Lizzy smiled at Regulus as she stirred their Doubting Draught.

Regulus raised an eyebrow "That sounds fun, though won`t James be there?"

His voice was tense and Lizzy sighed "Why are you so keen for everyone to know?"

Regulus smiled "I just...It would be nice to not have to hide behind suits of armour with my girlfriend when someone walks past."

Lizzy smirked "Well as we were skipping class..."

Regulus prodded her gently "You know what I mean!"

Lizzy laughed "I prefer things the way they are."

Regulus sighed then looked at their smoking potion "Oh shit"

Lizzys eyes widened "What do we do?"

Regulus laughed at her "Just relax; I do all the work remember?"

Lizzy pouted "I'm not that bad!"

Regulus got busy with the potion "Not generally but you are useless at potions!"

Lizzy crossed her arms "That's genetic, I can't help it!"

Regulus grinned "Lucky you have me to help then!"

Lizzy smiled at him "I'm very lucky, full stop."

* * *

"Lizzy, can I copy your star chart?" Edgar asked quietly as they all ate.

Unfortunately Charlotte heard him "Does nobody do their own homework!"

Lizzy cut her off before she started ranting "I'm doing mine tonight Ed, we can do it together"

Ed smiled "Cheers, where is your brother?"

Lizzy quickly scanned the table "No idea, we will probably get back to the common room to find it made of jelly or something like that?"

Marlene laughed "They really are keen on pranks aren't they?"

"Unfortunately" Lizzy muttered "Remember the time he swapped the salt and sugar when your Aunt Muriel was coming to dinner?"

Gideon groaned "Yeah, Molly had bought him this whole book of muggle pranks!"

Fabien laughed "It only lasted two weeks, and then Lizzy dropped it off a cliff"

Millie laughed "Why does that not surprise me?"

Lizzy stuck her tongue out "Come on! I couldn't breathe without being pranked!"

Fabien adopted a serious face "Unfortunately it is no longer so simple to destroy the source of the prank wisdom!"

Everyone looked at him "What?"

Gideon answered "That made no sense whatsoever!"

Fabien looked insulted "Yeah it is, it means Lizzy isn't going to push Sirius, Remus and Peter of a cliff like she threw that book."

"How on earth did you get to that?" Charlotte asked bemusedly.

"Nobody appreciates my genius!" Fabien wailed.

Lizzy moved back slightly "I do, I just don't have my magnifying glass at the moment!"


	19. Commentary

_Its another update, the plot bunny hit me this morning! _

_Also this is the chapter where this officialy becomers longer than its prequel! Yay!_

"Good morning everybody!" Lizzy said brightly, pulling Charlottes bed curtains open.

Charlotte didn't move "Its Saturday go away Millie"

Millie snorted from behind Lizzy "Oh get up you lazy..."

Marlene emerged from the bathroom still looking sleepy "Millie, please shut up"

"There's a Quidditch match today" Lizzy explained "And I want to get good seats this time"

"Not those rubbish ones at the back we got last time!" Millie said indignantly.

Marlene glared at her "Then why can't you and Millie go and get seats while we sleep?"

Lizzy looked embarrassed "Yeah that would be a better plan"

Millie smirked "Thought never even occurred to me"

Charlotte pushed her leg out to kick Millie but missed and tumbled of the bed.

Millie grabbed Lizzys arm "Let's go now"

They ran, Charlottes death threats ringing in their ears.

* * *

"One of the great culinary delights of the world you know" Millie said suddenly "Cold toast. It really defines all that we are."

Lizzy raised her eyebrows "You been hitting the Sugar Quills again?"

Millie glared at her and flushed "Shut up"

Lizzy grinned "You sure? No over whelming urge to insist that Edgar gives you a piggyback? Or too jump in the lake? Or maybe too..."

Millie held up her wand threateningly "Elizabeth Potter I am warning you!"

Lizzy held her hands up "Sorry"

"Hello ladies" Newt said jovially as he and William climbed up the steps with their considerably warmer toast.

Millie waved "Hey, don't you have to sit in the Hufflepuff stands?"

William shook his head "Nah, as long as we don't try to kill each other."

Millie laughed "Well as long as you're not supporting Slytherin"

Lizzy pouted "Millie..."

Millie cut her of "No frigging way Potter"

Lizzy frowned "I might have to sit with him then!"

Millie laughed "Empty threat, there's no way you could endure that much Crouch!"

William and Newt exchanged a bemused glance; "Toast?" William asked a sulking Lizzy.

* * *

"So the only way we couldn't win the Quidditch Cup is if James was to crash or something!" finished a patriotic Millie.

"We are going to win the cup Will" Edgar said "I mean Slytherin's seeker is so awful!"

"Whereas we have James" Fabien said smugly "Who's just amazing!"

Lizzy rolled her eyes "Oh please don't say that to his face!"

Charlotte sighed dramatically "Oh I wish they`d hurry up, it's really cold up here!"

Newt picked up this not very subtle hint and wrapped his arm around her.

Millie coughed "It's not that cold!"

Lizzy laughed "I think it depends who you're sitting next to..."

To her right William went pink "Your joking right?"

Lizzy pretended to be outraged "What do you mean!?"

Gideon laughed "Oh leave him alone Lizzy Fizzy"

Lizzy blushed "Never, ever call me that!"

The others burst out laughing; "Lizzy Fizzy?" Millie chuckled "Are you serious?"

* * *

"AND DAVIES IS GOING FOR GOAL. CAN SHE DO IT? YES GRYFFINDOR 40 SLYTHERIN 10" the commentary blared.

"WHOOP WHOOP" the twins shouted above the approving roars of the Gryffindor's.

"You jammy sods" William muttered.

Marlene laughed at him "Just because we whooped you too!"

Newt glared at her "You did not whoop us you beat us by the narrowest of margins"

Lizzy smirked "What two hundred points, yeah tiny!"

Lizzy felt something touch her arm and she spun round "What the..."

Regulus put a finger to his lips and beckoned her down the stairs.

Lizzy looked round; her friends were engrossed in the game.

She grinned and slipped down the stairs after him.

They reached a landing which gave an open air view of the bottom of the pitch.

Lizzy smiled at him "That was brave, especially in your Slytherin scarf"

Regulus took her hand "Well I wanted to watch the match with you"

Lizzy looked out towards the pitch; she could just see the bottom hoop.

She raised her eyebrows "Not going to see very much from down here"

Regulus grinned "Guess we`ll have to entertain ourselves then?"

Lizzy grinned and kissed him wrapping her arms around him.

"And nothing's really happening at the moment folks. Oh sorry Professor, well there are two people making out down there. WAIT A MINUTE THOSE ARE GRYFFINDOR AND SLYTHERIN SCARVES! There is a Gryffindor girl making out with a Slytherin boy down there. Yes Professor I know Davies just scored again but look at them!"

Lizzy pulled away from Regulus "Fuck"

Regulus grabbed her arm "Run?"

"Do you think he saw us?" Lizzy asked frantically as they ran down the stairs.

"Well that's interesting...OH MY! THE GRYFFNDOR SEEKER JUST FELL OF HIS BROOM!"

Regulus turned to her "Yeah I think he saw us"

* * *

"We could run away to Australia? Newt likes it there! Or Iceland? Maybe we could snap our wands and hide as muggles?" Lizzy suggested as she paced the secret passage way on the fourth floor.

Regulus watched her with quiet amusement "Elle"

Lizzy ignored him "Or maybe we should transfigure ourselves; we could become Mr and Mrs Higgins?"

Regulus stood up "Elle"

"We could become animaguses; Meerkat ones, I always liked meerkats!"

Regulus took hold of her gently and cut her off with a kiss "Calm down"

Lizzy glared at him "Well what are we going to do?"

Regulus grinned "I would suggest visiting your brother in the hospital wing?"

Lizzy didn't get it "What?"

He was smirking now "Well he did fall fifteen hundred feet?"

Lizzy put her head in her hands "Oh no! The game, we will have been hammered!"

Regulus brightened "That's good"

Lizzy thumped him "That's bad!"

Regulus rubbed his shoulder and muttered "Not for me"

Lizzy ignored him "Aghh! The whole of Gryffindor house is going to kill me!"

Regulus put his arm round her "It`ll be fine"

Lizzy looked severely unconvinced "Are you serious about coming to visit my brother?"

He shrugged "To be honest I`d rather get the awkward introductions over while your brothers hospitalised"

Lizzy raised her eyebrows "James might be but Sirius takes Inter-house Quidditch very seriously!"

Regulus gulped "I`ll hide behind you"

* * *

"So there you are!" Gideon said, obviously relived; Fabien was frowning behind him.

"How is he?" Lizzy asked nervously squeezing Regulus`s hand.

"Well he's not taking the 420-110 defeat very well" Fabien said coldly.

Lizzy winced "Bloody hell, that much"

Regulus had the brains not to celebrate in front of the two sore Gryffindor's.

"Did he recognise both of us?" Regulus asked politely sensing the hostility radiating from Fabien.

Gideon grinned "Yup, Krupp's out of the bag now"

Lizzy bit her lip and turned to Regulus "Maybe..."

He raised his eyebrows "I thought I was supposed to be the coward?"

"Oh no, this is not cowardice, this is self-preservation instincts!" Lizzy snapped.

Gideon pulled her by her other hand "Come on, it's only James, Sirius, Remus and Peter!"

Regulus squeezed her other hand "And we`ve already hospitalised James!"

She poked him; "Not funny" Lizzy muttered as she opened the door.

She cringed again at the thought of the final score "James?"

She stepped inside "Jamie?"

They were all sitting round James`s bedside; she seemed to have shocked them into silence.

"I just came to see if you were alright" Lizzy said quickly.

Regulus came in behind her and took her hand comfortingly.

James started struggling to get to his feet but Remus held him back "James Potter!"

Unfortunately Peter didn't take the same initiative "Regulus Black!"

Sirius stormed towards him but Lizzy stepped in-between them.

"Sirius" Regulus nodded politely "What's wrong?"

Sirius pushed Lizzy out of the way "You slimy little git!"

"Sirius no!" Remus shouted as Sirius's fist connected with Regulus face.

Regulus was about to lunge at his brother when Lizzy pulled him back "No, Regulus stop it!"

Regulus`s lip was bleeding "Lizzy get of me! Let me at him"

She ignored him "How dare you! You are all acting like five year olds!"

Sirius glared at her "We aren't the idiots dating a Slytherin!"

Lizzys eyes narrowed "Well if that's how you feel then we should go! Why on earth do you think I came?"

Sirius glanced moodily at Regulus "To rub it in?"

Lizzy put her hands on her hips; was he seriously sulking because she preferred his brother!

Lizzy lost her temper "OH GROW UP SIRIUS!"

She stormed from the room, Regulus on her heels.

The twins were standing outside "Well that went well" Gideon cringed.

* * *

"Sirius Black! Sirius!" Millie stormed "What a bloody baby!"

Marlene nodded "He cheated on you after what, a day?!"

For the second time that day Lizzy was pacing "I mean I expected James to freak but Sirius what the hell! This is your brother!"

"How was Regulus?" Charlotte asked.

Lizzy smiled "He took it quite well; I left him with his cousin. I mean was joking about it so I'm o.k?"

Marlene nodded "James could have turned him into a toad and he would have been o.k with you!"

Millie laughed "You can do no wrong in his eyes!"

Lizzy stopped pacing "Yeah, I'm pretty lucky aren't I?"

"Uh huh. You ignore James, if he can't deal with Regulus because he's a Slytherin then that's his problem!" Charlotte said giving Lizzy a hug.

Lizzy sighed "I am not looking forward to Breakfast tomorrow!"

Marlene looked at Millie "What?"

Lizzy lay down on her bed "The worst defeat Gryffindor suffered in fifty three years!"

Millie snorted "You didn't fall of your broom?"

Lizzy laughed "Let's hope the rest of the house sees it like that!"


	20. Egg

_Thank you everyone for all your awsome reviews! Enjoy the update!_

"Charlotte hurry up in that bathroom!" Marlene snapped eying her own bed hair with distaste.

"I'm going as fast I can!" Charlotte yelled back irritably.

Millie grinned "To be fair she does have a lot of work to do!"

The sound of something heavy being dropped echoed through the room "Well, some of us take pride in our appearance Bones!"

Lizzy sat cross legged on her bed listening to them all bicker; she hadn't really slept much.

The other Gryffindor's were going to kill her!

Marlene waved a hand in front of her face "Lizzy? Anybody home?"

She stuck her tongue out "Shut up I'm tired"

"Actually the quiet is an improvement" Millie said brightly.

Lizzy lay back "I think I'm ill"

Charlotte poked her head round the door "You can't avoid the whole of Gryffindor house forever"

Lizzy glared at her "I am not avoiding them!"

Millie rolled her eyes "Sure you aren't!"

Lizzy was still insistent "I'm not! I mean they've had the night to sleep on it"

"Don't worry Lizzy" Charlotte said soothingly "They`ll get over it soon"

Lizzys face reddened "I'm not worried...Oh forget it!"

* * *

"You just need to ignore them Liz" Millie advised through a mouthful of eggs.

Lizzy rolled her eyes "Please, I have thicker skin than that!"

True a lot of people had been muttering as she walked past but who cared.

Charlotte elbowed her in the ribs "James alert"

Lizzy didn't turn round "So?"

Marlene groaned "Not another Potter family feud!"

"What, you want me to apologise for having a boyfriend?" Lizzy demanded.

Charlotte looked nervous "You could apologise for keeping it secret"

Lizzy turned on her "Why? He proved my point! If he`d been cool about it then I would have apologised!"

Millie grinned "You could also apologise for making him fall fifteen hundred feet?"

Lizzy had no answer for that "Wasn't my entire fault" she muttered sulkily.

Edgar coughed behind them "Lizzy?"

She turned round cautiously "Yes?"

He sat down and got some toast "Your cousins are planning on spending the whole day peacemaking with you and James"

Lizzy groaned "Oh fantastic! Thanks for the warning."

Millie slapped her brother on the back "Well done, you are officially now an honouree girl!"

Edgar swallowed "Just what I always wanted!"

"There's an initiation!" Millie continued pompously.

Lizzy coughed "Well as pride dictates I can't turn round, what are the twins doing?"

Charlotte peered unsubtly "Talking to James and Sirius"

"About what?" Lizzy asked stupidly.

Millie smirked "When I call Charlotte a bat ears I don't mean it literally!"

Lizzy pulled a face at her "Ha ha"

"Boy Sirius looks mad" Marlene said absent mindedly.

"I really don't see why" Charlotte said indignantly.

Millie snorted "No offence Ed but boys are weird."

Edgar snorted back "That's rich coming from a bunch of girls"

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to go down to the library?" Marlene asked Lizzy as she flicked through Magical Plants and Fungi.

"Why would I?" Lizzy challenged looking up from her book.

"It's quite, warm up here" Marlene said quickly.

"That's a good thing!" Charlotte muttered.

Lizzy laughed "Guys seriously, the gossip doesn't bother me!"

"Not at all?" Charlotte asked disbelievingly.

Lizzy crossed her arms "Why would it? If they can't deal with the fact I have a Slytherin boyfriend then boo hoo to them!"

Millie looked round as the portrait opened "Uh oh"

The twins came waltzing over "Dearest baby cousin may you spare us a second of your precious time?"

Lizzy scowled at them "I am disinclined to hear your request"

"Tis a most important announcement" Fabien pressed.

"I careth not for thou art traitorous blagards" Lizzy said snottily.

Edgar had come in behind them "What's a blagard?"

"Look Lizzy you need to talk to James and Sirius" Gideon said fairly.

"He's the one who started throwing his weight around!" Lizzy said angrily rubbing her bruised arm automatically.

"I know and he's sorry but you did completely disregard his feelings" Fabien said quickly.

"What by denying him a reason to beat the crap out of his brother?" Lizzy cried angrily.

"Lizzy they had a right to know!" Gideon snapped.

Lizzy put her hands on her hips "It's absolutely none of their business!"

Marlene could see that this wasn't going anywhere "Lizzy let's go"

Charlotte dragged Lizzy up the girl's stairs before another family brawl could start.

* * *

"Oy Prewetts" James yelled from down the table.

Lizzy just carried on eating her lunch but the others were curious.

"What?" Fabien yelled back.

"Easter eggs from Molly!" Sirius shouted.

Fabien and Gideon scrambled to their feet "Come on Lizzy" Gideon said pulling her up.

"I am willing to bet that mine has gone missing in the post" Lizzy said coldly as she pulled her hair behind one ear.

Gideon opened his mouth but Fabien shrugged "If she's determined to be mardy then that's her choice"

Lizzy glared at them "I am not being mardy!"

"You're tired" Charlotte said kindly.

Lizzy scowled at her "I am not tired"

"James has given them three eggs" Edgar noted as he glanced down the table.

Lizzy sighed "I'm telling you, lost in the post!"

The twins walked back "Yeah I think James and Sirius might be tired too" Gideon admitted as he handed Marlene her egg.

Lizzy rolled her eyes "You think?"

"Who wants some chocolate egg?" Marlene asked.

As she divided it up Lizzys world suddenly went black.

"Guess who?" a familiar voice teased.

Fabien stiffened up "Regulus"; Lizzy had heard cheerier undertakers.

Lizzy turned and grinned at him "Hello"

Regulus sat down next to her "Your brother doesn't seem too happy to see me?"

Lizzy glanced at James; he looked absolutely outraged!

She flung her arms round him "Who cares?"

He laughed then kissed her softly on the lips.

Millie rather spoiled the moment by retching pointedly "Pass me the sick bucket!"

Regulus stood up "I should probably go back to my table"

Lizzy kissed him "Oh alright, what are you doing this afternoon?"

He pouted "I promised to play Quidditch with the boys. Where were you this morning?"

Lizzy kissed his pout "I was doing homework in my common room."

He smiled "What about tonight? A moonlit walk?"

Lizzy grinned "That sounds great! Meet you at eight?"

He smiled back "At the main doors"

She kissed him goodbye "See you then!"

Millie had the decency to wait till he was out of earshot "That was the most sickening thing I have ever seen!"

Lizzy blushed "Shut up"

* * *

"Lottie, do you have some spare parchment?" Lizzy asked as she finally rolled up her Transfiguration essay.

Charlotte handed over a roll "Sure, why`d you want it?"

"I haven't written to Molly for ages, besides there is no way James or the twins will remember to thank her for the Easter Eggs!" Lizzy said, handing her essay over to Millie.

Charlotte frowned at this but Marlene nodded "Say thanks from me!"

Lizzy nodded and put pen to parchment;

Dear Molly

CONGRATULATIONS! Sorry was that a little over the top, I can't believe you're going to have another baby. Have you thought about names yet? Please not James! Please, his head is inflated enough!

Actually I sort of have a problem with James at the moment and could use some advice. Remember that guy I mentioned over Christmas. Well its Regulus Black, Sirius`s little brother. He's in Slytherin, which I know is a little dodgy but I don't care! I really care about him and that's what matters right? Well we`ve been going out in secret since January and it was going really well. But then yesterday the commentator for the Gryffindor-Slytherin game outed us really publicly. James actually fell of his broom leading us to be beaten 420-110! Which now I think about it is really funny but it wasn't at the time! Anyway so I and Regulus went up to the hospital Wing and James had to be held back. Also Sirius punched his brother in the face. I mean am I missing an obvious reason as to why they are so mad?

Aghh, so today when your Easter eggs arrived mine had "got lost in the post" Still I had some of Marlene's and it was delicious! She sends her congrats too by the way and says thanks for the chocolate!

So again congratulations on the pregnancy and help me with James!

Lizzy XOXOXO

"Finished" Lizzy said triumphantly putting down her quill.

Marlene looked at her "Lizzy, if you can't borrow James owl how are you going to post it?"

"Oh I`ll just use a school owl" Lizzy said airily.

Millie snorted "They are seriously slow!"

"Maybe I should fly there myself then" Lizzy snapped irritably.

* * *

"What do you think Millie?" Fabien asked as he buttered his third slice of bread.

"I think you're a pig for eating all the bread" Gideon complained loudly.

The others smiled as Fabien went red "Shut it!"

Millie nudged Lizzy "Hey what's James doing?"

Lizzy turned round and sighed; James was dressed as a giant pink rabbit

Charlotte sighed "Seriously were does he get these costumes from?"

Millie smirked "She going to eat him alive, Easter was a week ago!"

James went bounding over to Lily "I say Evans, Easter must be rather underwhelming for you?"

"Go away Potter!"

"After all your undying sweetness makes all the chocolate seem bitter!"

"Potter please leave before I hurt you"

"Alas that I have but a humble offering to put before you oh goddess of my heart"

James summoned an impressively wrapped egg embezzled with fake jewel and ribbon.

Lily looked at it like it would explode "No"

James`s grin faulted "What? But why? Don't you like it?"

"James Potter I was sitting three seats away from you when you were debating what to do with your sisters Easter egg!" Lily shouted.

Lizzy burst out laughing and most of the Gryffindor table followed.

"You can't even offload some chocolate on a girl!" yelled Gideon.

Millie thumped him "That's sexist"

"Girls like chocolate, fact!" Fabien laughed.

* * *

"Look at the moon on the lake" Lizzy said suddenly, leaning her head on Regulus`s shoulder.

Regulus smiled "It's beautiful, like you"

Lizzy laughed "That's over doing it a little, though I do love the moon."

Regulus put his arm round her "It's very calming, plus I always liked the name Luna."

She looked at him "What?"

He blushed "Well I've told you about my families naming scheme right? Well I was just looking at a name I could use and that's the only one I liked. I suppose it's a bit weird to have names for your kids ready?"

Lizzy snuggled into his chest "I think it's sweet"

They stood in a tranquil silence; wrapped up in their surroundings and each other.

Suddenly a harsh sound ripped through the night air; a gut wrenching howl.

Lizzy gasped "What was that?"

Regulus held her a little tighter "I heard there were werewolves in the forest."

Lizzys heart thumped "That's just a rumour!"

Regulus shook his head to clear it "Of course it is, come on lets go inside now."

Lizzy grabbed his hand "Yes its cold!"

They walked briskly towards the doors and, though neither would admit it after, ran the last stretch when another howl pierced the cold air.


	21. Bully

_Another update, thank you to cl214o for the idea! Hope you like it!_

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you!" Millie sang at the top of her voice as she wrenched Marlene's bedroom hangings apart.

Charlotte smiled "You know it's actually quite funny when it isn't me"

Marlene sat up rubbing her eyes "Oh yeah, really hilarious!"

Lizzy grinned "As ordered, one lemon drizzle cake!"

Millie shook her head "How can you not like chocolate cake?"

Marlene rolled her eyes sat up "Shouldn't we go downstairs and sit with the Twins and Edgar?"

Charlotte shook her head "No way!"

Marlene smiled guiltily "I'm sure they won't mind..."

Lizzy laughed "I guarantee they will but stuff them!"

Marlene laughed "Did you remember to get plates and a knife?"

Lizzy clutched her chest dramatically "Don't you trust me?"

Millie produced some cutlery and plates and Lizzy quartered the small cake.

Once they were all munching happily Millie suddenly turned to Marlene "Happy Birthday by the way!"

"Yeah, happy thirteenth!" Charlotte said enthusiastically.

"Aww!" Millie patted Lizzy on the head "Lizzys the only one who's not a teenager!"

Lizzy gave her a look that would have made a salamander shiver.

The other two laughed; "When's Regulus`s birthday?" Charlotte asked.

"Fifth of September" Lizzy said miserably.

Millie laughed "That's practically cradle snatching!"

Lizzy threw a crumb at her "Get lost you old spinster!"

Charlotte laughed "I can so see you as the crazy old cat lady!"

With impeccable timing an elegant Vixen jumped onto Millie's lap.

* * *

"Aww thanks guys!" Marlene said as she happily wrapped her new Gryffindor scarf round her neck.

"No problem" the Twins chorused with identical grins.

"Mine next!" Millie said impatiently, throwing the badly wrapped box at her.

Marlene smiled "Yes Millie"; she pulled the paper of slowly.

"Hurry up!" Fabien said impatiently; Lizzy elbowed him "Ignore him!"

Marlene finally opens it "Honeydukes! Awesome, thanks Millie!"

"That only leaves Lottie's present" Lizzy said, curiously looking at the purple packet.

Charlotte grinned sheepishly "Look I know I'm going to get a lot of stick for this but here you are."

Marlene took the rectangle cautiously.

Millie crossed her arms "Open it then"

Marlene slit in open down on side and pulled out...

Millie snorted "Make up?!"

Charlotte blushed but Marlene smiled "Well you don't have to use it Millie! Thanks Lottie"

Fabien laughed "But our scarf was the best!"

"What! I got her loads of chocolate; you two are just cheap skates!" Millie said indignantly.

Edgar raised his hands peacefully "Do we really need to have this argument?"

Lizzy grinned "Of course we do"

Regulus slipped onto the bench beside her "Happy Birthday Marlene"

Lizzy turned round and kissed him "Good morning"

The other Gryffindor's all suddenly became very interested in their breakfasts.

* * *

"Why are your friends laughing?" Regulus asked bemusedly, looking at Millie who was struggling to breathe.

Lizzy smirked "Muggles are quite fond of white bunny slippers"

Regulus looked at the two white rabbits he was supposed to be transfiguring "I see"

Lizzy laughed at his face "They just look like rabbits!"

Regulus looked quite relived "Good"

Lizzy smiled as he pointed his wand at the rabbits "Transformar coellos"

Nothing happened.

Lizzy giggled and he stuck his tongue out at her "Go on then!"

Lizzy smirked "Transformar coellos"; the rabbits transformed in a pair of furry slippers.

Regulus pouted and crossed his arms "Show of"

Lizzy laughed "Aww, are you sulking?"

He didn't look at her "No"

She leaned round and kissed him "Come on, your better at potions than me!"

Regulus smiled "I guess though it's easier to get help in potions!"

Lizzy laughed "Try flicking you wand down a bit more and you have to put more emphasis on the **coe...**"

Regulus rolled his eyes "Yes Professor!"

Professor McGonagall coughed behind them "Mr Black maybe you`d care to demonstrate?"

Regulus blushed "Yes of course, Transformar coellos!"

The rabbits turned into a perfect pair of silk slippers.

"And you call me jammy" Lizzy muttered.

Professor McGonagall nodded "Well done, five points to Slytherin"

Lizzy smiled "I should stop helping you, its harming our chances at the cup!"

Regulus laughed "Between both our brothers, Gryffindor is completely screwed for the cup!"

Lizzys smile faded a little and she turned away "I suppose..."

* * *

"It must be rubbish to have your birthday on a weekday?" Charlotte said absent mindedly as the girls walked down to the greenhouses.

Marlene shrugged "I don't mind, I mean I still get to spend my birthday with my friends"

Lizzy nodded "Yeah, that's the annoying thing about having your birthday in the summer..."

Millie grinned "The constant teasing about being the youngest?"

Lizzy saluted her with two fingers "Ha ha! I meant not seeing your friends!"

Charlotte smiled "Yeah, we should all meet up on your birthday this year"

Marlene frowned "Especially as at this rate she still won't be on speaking terms with James"

Lizzy rolled her eyes "He's the one with the problem!"

Millie groaned in frustration "But he's as stubborn as you!"

Lizzy laughed "That's the idea!"

Marlene pulled a face "They are an absolute nightmare at home, always fighting about something!"

Lizzy pouted "We aren't that bad!"

Millie snorted "Well you manage to have one major bust up a year at school so I can see you bickering non-stop when forced to spend time together!"

Lizzy stuck her tongue out "Oh shut up!"

Newt and William were waiting outside the greenhouses "Happy thirteenth birthday Marlene!" Newt said, grinning at Charlotte and wrapping his arm round her.

William smiled too "Yeah, Happy Birthday"

* * *

"This is so boring!" Millie complained as they pruned the mandrake`s leaves carefully.

William checked his watch "Only ten minutes left"

Charlotte was trying to avoid doing anything "Ten minutes too long!"

Lizzy laughed "You are such a princess!"

Charlotte looked outraged "I am not!"

Millie joined in "Sure you aren't!" she adopted a high pitched voice"Help me, oh somebody help me!"

Charlotte stamped her foot "I don't do that!"

Newt frowned at the girls, who were in hysterics, and wrapped his arm round his furious girlfriend "Ignore them"

Lizzy stopped laughing but Millie carried it on "Yes, you just ignore the nasty peasants your highness!"

Edgar frowned at his sister "Cut it out!"

Millie glared at her brother then grinned maliciously "Trust you to side with her!"

Newt and William looked at each other, confused but Charlotte blanched.

"Amelia Bones!" Marlene snapped Lizzy and the twins watching nervously.

There was a tense silence that was only broken by the Lunch bell.

* * *

"How dare you!" Charlotte suddenly shouted at the dinner table.

Millie rolled her eyes "Aww, does the truth hurt your highness?"

Edgar scowled at his sister "You aren't even taking it seriously!"

"Ed, I doubt she really meant anything..." Gideon began quietly.

Millie however was on the war path "And even if I had, surely you aren't complaining?"

The implication of her words stuck in their throats like a bitter taste.

Marlene recovered first, spinning towards Millie"You bitch! Why would you..."

Millie retreated from the normally calm Marlene "Marley I..."

Marlene's glare was enough to shut her up "Grow up Millie! The world isn't a big joke!"

Millie was building herself up again "Just because none of you have a sense of humour..."

Gideon interrupted "You took it too far..."

Fabien turned to his twin "Hang on a second, she overreacted!"

Lizzy bit her lip "Come on guys..."

Millie's face was very red "No! So you all think I'm just an immature pain the neck!"

Lizzy tried again "Of course..."

Charlotte crossed her arms "Yes I do"

Marlene, the saint of the group, nodded "That's what you're being today!"

For a moment Millie's face melted into sadness but then it froze over "Fine"

She walked of leaving her barely touched food behind.

Lizzy glared round the table "Was that nesscerry?!"

* * *

"Millie" Lizzy called into the deserted bathroom "It's me Lizzy"

There was no answer and Lizzy sighed.

Slowly she walked out but suddenly heard voices;

"Shut up! Pads are better than little devil horns!"

"They aren't devil horns, they are prongs!"

"I haven't managed anything yet..."

"Frankly I think you're all mad!"

Lizzy didn't have a clue what James was talking about but didn't fancy running into him on her own.

She slipped quickly behind a tapestry and up a secret flight of stairs to the sixth floor.

Just as she was catching her breath a voice sneered "What have we here?"

She whipped round; there was a big group of Slytherin's blocking her way out.

A short girl cackled "It's the baby Potter!"

A boy who looked a lot like her laughed "All on her own!"

The first boy laughed "Now now Carrow, you`ll be scaring her"

Lizzy stepped back "I'm not scared of you!"

"Really?" the boy stepped forward, the others flowing him.

A familiar voice laughed coldly "Potter arrogance!"

Lizzys heart sank when Severus Snape steeped out of the shadows; she was going to kill James!

He stepped forward again "You know you look scared?"

Lizzy had heard enough gossip to know she wasn't getting out unscathed; might as well have a laugh?

She forced a patronising smile onto her face "Scared or nauseous?"

The Slytherin's were shocked into silence; temporarily.

They laughed delightedly "Did you hear that, the ickle baby knows how to play?"

Lizzy suddenly realised who the ringleader was, Rabastan Lestrange; a chaser on the Slytherin team!

She was so doomed!

Lestrange turned back to her "So little Potter, you going to beg for your, actually, quite pretty face?"

Lizzy knew she was being stupid but no way was she going to beg!

She shook her head "Nope, so you might as well get on with it!"

"That's a shame; I thought we could have some fun with you!" Lestrange winked at his mates who burst out laughing.

Lizzy felt slightly sick when she realised what he meant.

"Enough" Snape sneered "Let's leave her..."

Lestrange grinned "Not without giving her a present to remember us by?"

This was met with jeers and catcalls from the others "Nice Scar!" "Burn her!"

Lizzy fought to keep her breathing even "Have you seen me speaking to my brother recently? He won't give a shit!"

Snape actually smiled "Oh I think he would, may I do the honours?"

Lestrange looked surprised "You really want to?"

Snape frowned "I think if anyone has the right to..."

Lestrange nodded imperiously "Certainly although...Don't mark her face!"

Lizzy stepped back at that "Don't you dare!"

Snape moved incredibly fast _"__**Petrificus Totalus**__**"**_

Lizzy felt her body freeze; she couldn't move, or even scream.

Snape moved quickly over to her leaning in so his face was inches from hers.

He whispered in her ear "Breath a word of this to anyone and you will suffer"

Lizzy couldn't speak but she glared at him with as much scorn in her eyes as she could muster in such a helpless position.

T o her surprise he smirked "Yes well I'm doing you a favour Potter, you could be grateful"

Lizzy couldn't look down but she felt his wand on her arm "Sectumsempra"

The pain was all consuming, blotting out all her senses leaving her only the feeling of the blood leaving her arm.

* * *

"Only four visitors at once!" was that Madam Kinsley's voice?

Lizzy tried to open her eyes but realised she just didn't have the energy.

What the hell happened?

Charlotte`s cough "You heard her, out James"

So was that James spluttering? "How dare you, family first!"

"I don't think fighting will help..." Gideon definitely; Fabien would have picked a side already!

Footsteps, someone just ran in "What the hell happened?" Was that Regulus?

A thud like...Did Sirius just slam Regulus up against the wall?!

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Yep definitely Sirius!

"Sirius!" well that sounded like Remus so Peter was probably there too.

"I came to see if my girlfriend was alright! What are you doing here?!"

James sounded nearer "This is all your fault, you and your evil housemates!"

"My fault! Why do you think she's a target you bloody idiot! You're the one who winds them up so this sort of thing happens!"

"Oy!" There's Fabien "That's out of order!"

"True though" muttered someone, must be Millie no one else could be so tactless!

"I'm not the one who's just using her to...win Quidditch!" James couldn't be serious!

"I beg you're..."

"ENOUGH!" Wow Marlene's on fire today "YOUR SISTER IS LYING ON A HOSTPITAL BED AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS QUIDITTCH! AND YOU, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT? TRYING TO START A BLOODY FIGHT..."

"That is enough! I will not have shouting on my wing! Out now, all of you!"

Lizzy can hear grumbling but Madam Kingsley hustles them all out.

They are still shouting out in the corridor, but it's muffled.

My lights blocked of "Dear, are you awake yet?"

Lizzy nodded her head slightly opening her eyes, the light blinding her.

Madam Kingsley was leaning over her "Right Miss Potter, I need you to take a blood replenishing potion for me and then you can sleep on it. You were very lucky, an inch lower on your arm and it would have been a lot worse..."

Lizzys mind ran back "_I'm doing you a favour Potter"_

That's what he meant!

Madam Kingsley started to prop her up "Can you sit up for me?"

Lizzy pushed herself up; she felt so weak!

Madam Kingsley handed her the potion; it tasted foul!

She took the glass away "That's it dear..."

Lizzy slumped back "Thank you"

She may have said something in reply but Lizzy didn't hear it, consumed by sleep.


	22. Goo

_Hope everyone enjoys this update!_

* * *

"But honestly I feel completely fine!" Lizzy complained as Madam Kingsley ushered her back into the Hospital Wing bed.

Madam Kingsley smiled "I don't think so! Do you know how much blood you lost?"

Lizzy crossed her arms "It can't have been that much, besides I don't feel woozy or anything!"

Madam Kingsley adopted a stern face "Elizabeth Potter..."

Lizzy sighed dramatically and climbed back into the wretched bed "Am I stuck in here all day then?"

Madam Kingsley frowned "Certainly until the Headmaster has spoken to you"

Lizzys stomach clenched thinking about Snape's words _"__Breath a word of this to anyone and you will suffer"_

Was she really scared of a bunch of bloody Slytherin's?!

Her arm throbbed quietly in answer but either way did she really want to snitch?

She was a Potter, of course not!

Madam Kingsley coughed "Dear?"

Lizzy started then looked up "Yes"

"I had some breakfast sent up, do you want it now?"

Right on cue Lizzys stomach rumbled.

Madam Kingsley laughed "I`ll take that as a yes then?"

Lizzy blushed and nodded, sitting up slightly in the bed to take the tray.

* * *

"Hello Madam Kingsley!" Lizzy opened her eyes, was that Sirius?

Madam Kingsley sighed outside "No Mr Black, no visitors"

"But" That was James "Madam Kingsley you know us!"

"Exactly Mr Potter, which is precisely why you aren't coming in!"

"But she's my sister! I need to know if she's o.k"

"Madam Kingsley" Was that Remus, he sounded ill "You know that they will just wait out here all day and its Saturday so you can't tell them to go away."

Madam Kingsley stepped back inside the ward "Can't I?" She closed the door in their faces.

Lizzy looked at her "Why can't I have any visitors?"

Madam Kingsley raised her eyebrows "Because the Headmaster said so"

Lizzy bit her lip "Is that everyone then? Or just James?"

Madam Kingsley gave her a strange look "Everyone, why wouldn't it be?"

Lizzy looked away "Just wondering"

Madam Kingsley shook her head exasperatedly "Your friends brought you some stuff in, I`ll go and get it."

She handed Lizzy a large purple bag with all the overnight essentials; pyjamas, clothes, a book, toiletries and...Homework?

She pulled the curtains shut and changed into her own, less itchy, nightdress.

Then she pulled out the book and sighed when she saw the cover "Your Mandrake and You, the bond you share."

Lizzy rolled her eyes and muttered "Charlotte!"

* * *

"So in summary, there was a large gang of students..." Professor Dumbledore said calmly as Professor McGonagall seethed in the background.

Lizzy nodded, not quite catching Dumbledore's penetrating eyes.

Professor Dumbledore's face remained blank "But they attacked you from behind?"

Lizzy willed herself not to blush "Yes they did"

Professor Dumbledore pressed on "So you didn't see your attackers at all?"

As Lizzy opened her mouth Professor McGonagall snorted "Albus she is obviously lying through her teeth! The wound is on her forearm!"

Lizzy locked her jaw and prepared for an argument but Professor Dumbledore spoke first "She may have been stunned Minerva."

"They used Petrificus Totalus" Lizzy said quickly "I had my eyes shut..."

Professor McGonagall was having none of it "Albus!"

"Minerva calm yourself! Miss Potter has been through a dreadful ordeal, she doesn't not need any further stress added on." Professor Dumbledore spoke calmly but forcibly "Kindly wait outside a moment while I just clarify some details."

Professor McGonagall huffed and puffed but did depart quickly.

Professor Dumbledore turned back to Lizzy, who noticed how disarming his eyes were. "Miss Potter, I understand that you must be frightened...."

"I'm not frightened" snapped Lizzy, James and the twins weren't too bad but she was still defensive of her sex.

"I have dealt with bullying before Miss Potter; they have no power to hurt you in this school."

Lizzy considered pointing out her claw shaped scars but forced herself to be polite "I am not scared of any of them, it was a onetime thing."

Professor Dumbledore sighed "Even if you aren't scared, other people might be. What if this had happened to one of your less assertive friends, Miss McKinnon for example?"

Lizzy unintentionally scowled at the headmaster "Then the Slytherin's had better watch out!"

The Headmaster smiled slightly "Unfortunately I believe your brother may feel the way same about you"

Lizzy looked away and muttered "He's got a funny way of showing it"

Professor Dumbledore laughed "In James`s defence there hasn't been a successful relationship between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor since 1865."

Lizzy bit her lip to stop herself asking if Dumbledore had in fact been there.

Professor Dumbledore continued "At any rate, I have a feeling that Slytherin will have some sort of nasty surprise at dinner tonight..."

Lizzy looked up "Do you feel that the culprits will be found?"

Professor Dumbledore caught her eyes "Under the circumstances, I think not."

Lizzy smiled; James was right, Dumbledore was a softie really.

* * *

Regulus was hovering outside the Hospital Wing when Lizzy managed to escape.

He rushed up to her, crushing her in a tight hug "Oh, are you alright? Who was it? I`ll kill him?"

Lizzy grinned "Cant. Breathe"

He released her "Oh sorry, are you alright?"

She kissed him "I'm fine"

Regulus looked unconvinced "Sure?"

Lizzy nodded "Yes, it was only my arm!"

He still looked uncomfortable "You looked so pale last night..."

"I honestly feel fine, you came last night?" Lizzy asked airily, wanting to know more about what had happened.

He smiled and took her hand "Yeah, along with half of Gryffindor!"

Lizzy grimaced and pulled the purple bag further up her good arm "Including..."

He nodded "Oh yeah! They were there before me, and your housemates."

Lizzy pulled out a packet of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans "Oh, wondered were these were from..."

"Are you sure that you are alright?" Regulus asked quickly as Lizzy paused slightly.

"Honestly, it's only my arm" Lizzy said, a strained smile on her face; how many times was he going to ask?

He glared at the purple bag "Just let me take that"

Lizzy crossed her arms protectively over the bag, even though it hurt, "You are being utterly ridiculous. It was one night in the school hospital wing, not three weeks in the intensive care ward at St Mungos!"

He held up his hands "I'm only trying to help; you did lose half your blood you know!"

Lizzy bit back her retort "I'm sorry, I'm just not an invalid"

Regulus smiled kindly "Well you are tired, its fine."

He linked his arm with hers and, though she was annoyed at the tired remark, she responded and they walked in compatible silence.

* * *

"Hey Ed, where is everyone?" Lizzy asked, looking around the quiet common room.

He looked up and smiled "You mean I'm not good enough for you?"

Lizzy laughed and sat down opposite him at a crooked table "I repeat, where are the others?"

He returned to his homework "Ironically to avoid homework they went to play a game of Quidditch."

Lizzy looked surprised "Even Marley and Charlotte?"

He looked up "Actually I think Charlotte had a date but Marley was pretty desperate to avoid her transfiguration essay so..."

Lizzy grimaced "Ugh! Do you reckon nearly dying will be an excuse?"

Edgar laughed "Doubt it, Professor McGonagall isn't very flexible."

Lizzy sighed "Yeah, I suppose I`d better get started on it too then..."

Edgar smiled "Don't look at me; I'm not going to carry your bag!"

Lizzy frowned at him "I carried my own bag up!"

Edgar raised his hands "Sorry, did not mean to cause insult!"

Lizzy looked down at the table "Sorry, guess I'm just tired"

Edgar smiled "Well if it's any consolation, nearly dying counts as an excuse to me"

Lizzy laughed and threw her arms around him "You don't know what that means to me!"

He rolled his eyes "You know you would get a lot more sympathy if you actually even looked or acted ill!"

* * *

"Lizzy!" Charlotte threw her arms around Lizzys neck "You're out!"

Lizzy smiled "Only on parole, got to wait for the hearing..."

Millie raised her eyebrows "What on earth are you on about?"

Gideon blushed "Never mind"

Fabien shook his head "Pray that you never find out"

Edgar looked up from his nearly completed essay "That sounds like a funny story..."

Lizzy smirked "Maybe later"

Marlene looked at her "Have you spoken to James yet?"

Lizzy bit her lip "I haven't seen him"

"He came to see you last night" Millie said quietly.

Lizzy opened her mouth but Marlene raised her eyebrows "She was awake last night."

Lizzy felt the need to defend herself "Not all the time!"

Marlene brushed this of "Still, when are you going to talk to James?"

Lizzy crossed her arms defensively "When he talks to me."

Fabien rolled his eyes "Mature"

This stung Lizzy "Hey you can't have it both ways! Either you treat me like the baby and deal with it or give me some respect!"

Fabien looked ready to argue back but Gideon intervened "Look, last night proves that James isn't still mad at you so you need to talk, agreed?"

Lizzy sighed and nodded at her reasonable cousin "Fine but I'm not traipsing all over the school looking for him!"

Marlene nodded approvingly "At lunch then?"

Lizzy groaned "Fine! But get of my case!"

* * *

"Lizzy?" Remus asked from behind the second years, looking quite surprised.

Lizzy put down her cutlery silently steeling herself and turned round; to find only a smiling Remus looking at her curiously.

Remus looked very much relived "I didn't think you were going to be out for ages, when I found you..."

Lizzy started "You found me! Oh, thanks I suppose..."

Remus shuddered slightly "Your welcome but seriously Lizzy" he sat down next to her "Who did that to you?"

Lizzy looked away from him "I didn't see" she could feel the eyes of the others on her.

Remus looked uncomfortable "Lizzy, I'm not an expert but...that was a serious wound"

Lizzy sighed "I know, but I didn't see them."

Remus awkwardly laid his hand on hers "Look if you're scared then James..."

Lizzy snorted, she couldn't help herself, "James is the reason I got hurt!"

There were a few intakes of breath behind her but Remus smiled sadly "I know, and so does he."

Lizzy looked away, knowing that she had been unfair "I didn't..."

Remus pressed on like she hadn't spoken "And believe me he's been beating himself up about it all night."

Lizzy could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks but looked Remus in the eye determinately "Has he changed his mind about Regulus?"

It was Remus`s turn to look away "Well that was always going to be uncomfortable for him wasn't it?"

Lizzy crossed her arms "And what about Sirius?"

Remus sighed and looked at Lizzy "Sirius really hates his old family and he sort of sees James and you as his new family but with you and Regulus dating...It sort of seems like they are colliding"

Lizzy felt uncomfortable "Well I'm sorry about that but..."

Remus smiled "He needs to grow up? I know, but still give him a break...It's hard for him"

Lizzy smiled slightly "O.k, where are they then? Did they send you ahead like cowards?"

Remus started " Oh, I was supposed to be bringing them food up. I should probably go..."

"Why can't they get it themselves?" Millie asked nervously; putting worrying ideas in all the second years' heads.

* * *

"You call twenty points to thirty points a massive win?" Millie demanded from across the table from the smug twins.

Fabien laughed "Please, we were taking it easy on you!"

"Yeah" Gideon grinned "We were being very nice"

Lizzy frowned at her cousins "You know it doesn't work if you tell them"

Marlene shrugged "To be honest I don't really care"

Millie looked at her in utter disgust "What is wrong with you?"

Charlotte smiled "Not everyone is bothered about Quidditch Millie"

Edgar snorted "It's only a game after all"

Lizzy winced theatrically and collapsed on Millie's shoulder "I can't believe one of my own housemates would say something so horrid"

Millie struggled to keep a straight face as she responded by squeezing her friend very tightly in a hug.

Suddenly Lizzy cried out in pain, clutching her sore arm.

Millie released her at once "Shit, sorry Liz I forgot."

Lizzy bit her lip "Its fine. Ow"

Charlotte sighed exasperatedly "Honestly Amelia!"

"Idiot" muttered Edgar.

Millie glared at them "Oh shut up!"

* * *

"So what do you lot think James is going to do to the Slytherin's?" Fabien asked his housemates as they ate.

Lizzy swallowed and glanced round nervously "I don't know, though I'm not sure we are going to like it."

Marlene nodded "I haven't seen him all day. That can't be good"

Fabien laughed "Pessimist, this is going to be legendary!"

Charlotte shook her head "Boys"

"We`ll see" Edgar said as he helped himself to Spotted Dick.

There was an uncomfortable silence as they ate.

Millie laughed "Aw calm down everyone, it's not like he's pranking us!"

Lizzy rolled her eyes at her "Yeah yeah"

"Lizzy!" James ran up to her and crushed her from behind "When did you get out?"

Lizzy winced at the pain her arm "This morning"

James released her nervously "Oh sorry are you alright? I was worried about you midget!"

She smiled weakly and hugged him back "Still alive"

He sat down next to her and avoided looking at her "Look. I'm sorry about what happened..."

Lizzy grabbed his hand "I'm sorry too"

James fidgeted "So, we`re cool?"

Lizzy rolled her eyes "Yes we are cool"

James relaxed and grinned at her "Good, you should enjoy this"

Peter perched down next to him, looking nervous "I'm glad you're alright"

Lizzy smiled "Thanks"

Gideon leaned past her to talk to James "Where are the others?"

James smirked "You`ll see"

Peter looked confused "No they won't, unless you told Lizzy how to..."

James clapped a hand over his mouth "Peter!"

Lizzy giggled "What have you done to the Slytherin Common room?"

James glared at Peter "Why did you have to ruin it?"

* * *

"You know it's quite lucky that we are at the top of a tower" Millie said randomly as the girls prepared for bed.

"Why?" Marlene asked, to loud groans from the other two.

Millie scowled at Lizzy "Well I can imagine the screaming when they find everything covered in green goo!"

Charlotte laughed "Yeah, imagine Narcissa Black!"

Lizzy smiled guiltily "That would be quite funny"

Millie laughed "Quite funny!" She adopted a posh voice "Oh good grief! Elf, Elf! Who would do such a dreadful thing? "

Even Marlene laughed at that "Oh Millie!"

Millie carried on "But what on earth can I do!? I can't touch this nasty stuff!"

Charlotte smiled patronisingly "Stop it now"

Millie laughed "But then you`d be the same Lottie"

Charlotte looked outraged "I would not!"

Lizzy smirked quietly "You would"

Marlene threw a pillow at her "Leave Charlotte alone!"

Millie whacked Marlene over the head "Or what!"

Lizzy laughed as Charlotte waded in, so that the three of them were killing each other on Marlene's bed.

"Night guys" Lizzy yelled as she snuck her friend's pyjamas under her own pillow.


	23. Revision

_Hello everyone thanks for sticking with me through Lizzys first two years! Third ear may take a bit because I'm going to go back and improve Collecting Shadows and The First Shadows. It shouldn't take me to long and then I`ll be moving on t Year three! As usual, any ideas welcome!_

_Heva_

* * *

"Millie! Even Lizzy isn't up yet! Go back to sleep" Charlotte snapped, pink light from the sunrise illuminating her cheeks.

Millie bounced up and down on her bed "But its Saturday!"

Marlene rolled over and whined "I don't care"

Millie pouted "But I thought you wanted to get up early to do some revision?"

"Not this early" Lizzy growled "Go back to sleep!"

Millie sighed dramatically "But I can't sleep"

Marlene sighed "Why?"

"I had a nightmare" Millie admitted lowering her eyes.

Charlotte wasn't in the mood to be sympathetic "About what?!"

Millie glared at her "None of your business!"

"Was it about chipmunks?" Lizzy asked randomly.

The others looked at her, "No" Millie said slowly.

Lizzy crossed her arms defensively "No wait, once my parents took me and James to this muggle zoo and this chipmunk bit me! And that night I had this dream were a giant chipmunk ate me!"

Charlotte raised her eyebrows "You're scared of chipmunks?"

Marlene however nodded "Hey, I hate squirrels! Ever since I read Charlie and the Chocolate factory, they just creep me out!"

"What is Charlie and the chocolate factory?" Lizzy asked.

"Erm...Oh hang on" Marlene got up and rummaged in her trunk, eventually pulling out a battered book.

"Here" she tossed it over to Lizzy, who caught it neatly and started reading the blurb.

Charlotte turned to Marlene "What's it about?"

Marlene smiled "Erm, there's this boy who gets to visit a chocolate factory"

Millie interrupted "Imagine, visiting a Honeydukes factory!"

Lizzy laughed "Imagine the carnage if they gave out sugar quills?"

Millie blushed "Shut up!"

* * *

"So after breakfast we are all going to go up to the library and we will revise Charms in pairs for an hour. Then we will spend an hour on Transfiguration, then a short break for lunch and..." Charlotte announced loudly to her housemates as they ate there breakfast.

Fabien obviously thought she was joking "Are you kidding?! The Exams don't start for a week!"

Charlotte bristled indignantly "A week isn't very long you know!"

Millie rolled her eyes "Its ages, besides they aren't even important exams"

Charlotte turned on her "All exams are important!"

Marlene sighed "We really should revise you know"

Edgar nodded glumly but Gideon shook his head "Do we have to all morning though?"

Charlotte looked outraged "Of course we do!"

Millie groaned loudly "Why?"

Charlotte was going steadily red "Are any of you listening?! We have a week left until the exams!"

Lizzy looked up from her book "Yay, only three weeks until we break up!"

She noticed the look on Charlottes face "What?"

The other burst out laughing as Charlotte flounced around with her arms crossed.

Marlene recovered first and turned to Lizzy "So, where are you up to?"

Lizzy scanned the page "Erm, the little dudes are singing about the fat boy being struck in the pipe."

Fabien leaned forward "Hey Lizzy, when your done with that book can I borrow it?"

Millie glared at him "I'm next!"

Gideon laughed "Says who?"

She turned on him "Says me!"

He smirked and extended his arm "Bring it stick figure"

She bristled angrily "What did you just call me?!"

He was still smirking "A stick figure, like you draw with pencil..."

Charlotte interrupted the banter before a war broke out "If you two are done flirting..."

* * *

"Lizzy you are going to fail all your exams!" Charlotte said, angrily throwing her Charms book down.

Lizzy rolled her eyes and lowered Charlie and the Chocolate factory "Oh well, at least you`ll get to say I told you so"

The others sniggered slightly but Charlotte sniffed and went back to her book.

Edgar sighed "Omdanne"; the table turned a hot pink.

Fabien laughed "You trying to tell us something mate?"

Edgar thumped him "Shut up"

Marlene smiled "What are you trying to say?"

Millie made sure that she was out of reach "That you're a man obviously"

Edgar was a deep scarlet now "Will you please shut up?!"

Lizzy grinned and looked at her cousins significantly "Leave Edgar alone, at least he's had a girlfriend!"

The twins looked at each other and spoke simultaneously "Girls are yucky!"

Millie hit Gideon playfully "Not as yucky as boys!"

Charlotte rolled her eyes "What are you, five?"

Millie rolled her own eyes back "What are you, seventy?"

Charlotte sniffed snottily "You are so immature"

Millie stuck her tongue out "You are so boring!"

Marlene held her hands up "This is such a bad pantomime!"

Edgar nodded "Here, here shut up you two!"

Fabien winked at Charlotte "Yeah give it up, you`ll never be as good as us!"

Charlotte lost her temper, giving Fabien the finger she threw her charms book at his head with surprisingly good aim.

* * *

"Violent witch" muttered Fabien as he rubbed his head.

Lizzy laughed as she and Gideon dragged him down the corridor towards the hospital wing.

Fabien continued ranting "She is so moody and self centred and..."

Gideon grinned stepping behind Lizzy "Good looking?"

Fabien turned on his brother, his face going steadily red "What?! I don't..."

Lizzy stayed quiet, watching the interaction like a tennis match.

Gideon laughed "Come of it, it's a little obvious..."

Fabien seemed to have lost ability to speak "Oh really, well what about you and Millie?"

Gideon glared at him "That's just trying to pair people up!"

Fabien gritted his teeth "I do not fancy Charlotte! Or Millie, or Marlene while we're at it!"

Gideon laughed "I didn't even mention the other two! Guilty conscience?"

Fabien was seriously losing it with his brother "Shut the hell up!"

Lizzy intervened quickly, pushing her cousin's apart "Hey cool it gingers!"

They both gave her the finger simultaneously; "Shut up" Fabien muttered.

Lizzy smiled cautiously at Fabien "How `bout I take Fabien to the Hospital Wing?"

Gideon nodded "I think that's a plan"

Fabien snorted "How I love being talked about like I'm not there!"

Lizzy grabbed his arm and started pulling him down the corridor again "Come on you grumpy git"

* * *

"Remus? Wow, you always seem to be in here for some reason" Lizzy said, perching on the empty bed next to him.

Remus looked up from his book and brightened considerably "Oh hello Lizzy, did you come to visit me?"

Lizzy pointed to Fabien who was having his head bandaged "Not really, Charlottes really tense about the exams coming up and Fabien was winding her up and well she threw a heavy book at his head..."

He laughed softly "You're family is slightly crazy"

Lizzy grinned "Yeah but that's why everyone love us!"

Fabien came over looking very sorry for himself "It still hurts"

Remus smiled sympathetically "Well it will do"

Fabien grinned "Well you're the expert, what was it this time?"

Remus`s smile vanished "Broken leg, fell down some stairs"

Fabien laughed "Man, were you cursed at an early age or something?"

Remus smiled bitterly "Sort of"

Fabien noticed that he`d upset Remus "I`d probably better go make up with Mardy bum, and Charlotte too"

Lizzy smiled but stayed sat down "Am I bugging you Remus?"

Remus looked up "No of course not, nice to have some company really."

Fabien waved thearetically "O.k then, back to lovely revision I go"

Lizzy smiled and waved half-heartedly "Bye, bye"

Remus suddenly laughed "Wow, you all actually revise"

Lizzy raised her eyebrows "Charlotte has a machete, why?"

He carried on smiling "No I just remember sitting James and Sirius down first year and trying to make them revise"

Lizzy winced "What happened?"

Remus sighed "Sirius accidently set fire to the desk and James started making paper aeroplanes out of The Standard book of spells. They`re still banned today..."

Lizzy laughed "James loves paper aeroplanes! You see my Dad keeps loads of old Prophets for some reason and when James was about nine he found them and had a wonderful time folding them all up and pelting Mum when she went to check why he was being quiet."

* * *

"Hey" Regulus wrapped his arms around Lizzy protectively "Where have you been?"

Lizzy kissed him and smiled airily "Oh I was in the Hospital Wing"

Regulus`s eyes widened "Are you alright?" he asked, his voice edging on panic.

Lizzy sighed inwardly "I'm fine, I was visiting Remus Lupin"

Regulus`s nose turned up automatically "What's he done this time?"

Lizzy frowned at him "Broken his leg, what's up with you?"

Regulus forced a smile "Nothing, do you want to go for a walk together?"

Lizzy shook her head "Sorry, I really need to do some revision"

Regulus`s smile faded and he looked away "I suppose, see you later"

Lizzy turned to her housemates as he walked away "Did I do something wrong?"

"You did sort of blow him of" Edgar said fairly.

Millie snorted "For a reason! Sorry Lizzy but he does sort of creep me out a bit."

Fabien nodded "Yeah, he came into the Library looking for you like five times!"

Lizzy bit her lip "He's, just a little protective"

Fabien shook his head through a mouthful of mashed potato "No, protective I could handle, he's a bit obsessed!"

Lizzy scowled at her cousin "Well this isn't about you is it!"

"Lizzy..." Marlene began, her eyes darting nervously around the table.

Charlotte scowled at Fabien "Yeah shut up, you're just an ego-centric idiot"

Millie snorted loudly "Says you!"

"Alright!" Marlene snapped before Charlotte could respond "Come on, we are all just a little tired..."

"Because Millie woke us up at the crack of dawn" muttered Charlotte.

Lizzy sighed "No Marlene's right you two, let's just all calm down."

They ate the rest of their dinners in a tense silence.

* * *

"Hey Evans!" James yelled, leaping up from his chair by the fire.

Lily, who had just come in to the common room, eyed him suspiciously "What Potter?"

James tried to lean on a chair but on succeeded in making it fall over, "I heard an interesting statistic today..."

Lily tried and failed to dodge past him, much to Alice's enjoyment "Really?!"

"Yeah, it said that girls did thirty percent better in exams when they had a boyfriend and I know how seriously you take your schoolwork" he puckered up his lips.

Lily`s face looked like she was sucking a lemon "Maybe your right, Peter you want to go on a date sometime?"

There was a shocked silence as the entire house, who had been eavesdropping, digested this turn of events.

Sirius burst out laughing; his bark like laugh reverberating through the silent room.

Lizzys foot collided with Remus`s as they both tried to kick Sirius at once; this set off the twins and soon the entire house was roaring with laughter.

Lizzy stopped giggling when she saw her brothers face; it was sulky, like he had just been scolded by their mother.

Peter, who also wasn't laughing seemed to be making himself as small as possible.

Lily, who was also red though Lizzy couldn't imagine why, quickly ran up to her own dormitory.

This left James to face Sirius; who had stolen his seat.

"Move" he growled kicking Sirius viciously on the shin.

Sirius grinned up at him "No chance, you move you lose"

James pulled out his wand "If you don't move Black, so help me..."

Sirius held up his hands "Alright calm down" he moved to squash Remus on his chair "It's only a bloody girl mate!"

Remus glared at him "Shut up Sirius!"

James looked blank "Maybe he's right, I honestly don't know why I bother at times..."

Lizzy grinned "Because you're a spoilt brat who always gets what he wants, and Lily Evans is no exception"

James smiled and ruffled Lizzys hair, causing her to scowl at him, "You aren't a bad little sister you know?"

Lizzy rolled her eyes "There are worse brothers I suppose..."

Gideon laughed "Yeah, him!"

Fabien playfully lunged for him and pretty soon they were rolling on the floor like five year olds.


End file.
